This Is For Real
by thecharmedones27
Summary: Paily backstage. A look (from my point of view) of the relationship between the actresses behind Emily and Paige. What if Lindsay and Shay are more than just co-workers? A Lindshay Fanfic
1. The Secret

**Hello beautiful readers out there. I had this idea going around my head about Lindsey and Shay and I really hope you like it, specially the Paily shippers. Just to let you know some of the facts, anecdotes or interviews I'm using for this fic are totally invented by me, the other facts that you recognize on the road are facts that the actresses themself shared with the public eye.  
**

 **Well, you know that I don't own Pretty Littla Liars or any of their characters (otherwise I'll be rich, haha)**

 **So this is the first chapter, let me know what you think about it I would love to read your comments.**

* * *

 **Shay's POV**

It's so good to be home again; the past few weeks have been really hard for me, my job as model have me travelling around the world and I barely have time for myself. I knew from the beginning that this wouldn't be easy, and don't get me wrong I really love what I do, but sometimes I wish I could have a normal life; with enough time to do other things I like or to spent more time with my friends or just have that special someone who wait for me when I come back home.

Luckily for me; I've been able to handle not just an impeccable career as a model but to maintain a very private personal life, in spite of the cameras and the media. Not to mention that my friends and family have been a very important part of my life through this whole process, their support has been the impulse to start in this fabulous but sometimes twisted word of fashion.

The first thing I had to do to start my career was to look for an agent and Julia Parker was the chosen one. She has been my agent since the beginning of my career when I was 14. My first gig was as a model for a fashion campaign, after that some other companies call me to work with them and my parents thought that it would be a good idea to have an agent who helps me with my agenda, the contracts and all that stuff. Julia is a friend of my parents so she was the best option for me.

It's being that way for the past 8 years and now we are trying to venture into television. Recently Julia got me a role on a Tv show, it's just a supporting role for a couple of episodes but the good news is that they are shooting on Canada so I'd be able to stay at home for a while.

Now that I'm back I could share some time with Blaney, my best friend in the whole world. Michaela Blaney and I have been friends since I can remember, I've known her my whole life; she is like a sister to me and has been there with me through the good and the bad things. I trust her completely and she is one of the few people who know the truth about me.

Thank God distance hasn't being an obstacle to keep our friendship, in fact I had lucky that she had the time to travel with me sometimes and when she is not traveling with me, she is the first one waiting for me at home, and today couldn't be different. I was so glad to hear her voice when I got home.

"Come on Mitchy, you have to tell me every detail from your trip. Madrid must be an amazing city" Right now we were sitting on my living room talking non-stop about my trip to Spain

"Oh yes it is, I wish you could go with me Blaney it was awesome, we have to go some other time"

"Definitely" She made a pause and then looked at me mischievously "Now, I have to ask… Someone I should know about?" I know where this is going

"Just a few drinks with a colleague. No big deal" I said nonchalantly

"Interesting…" She said sarcastically

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Don't say 'nothing' to me Blaney. I know you have something to say. Come on spit it out"

"It's just… I know you since forever, Shay and I've never seeing you interested in anybody" I look at her confuse "I mean like in a real relationship"

"You know is hard to be in a relationship when you're traveling all the time, besides is not easy to meet someone in this business" I said that so many times that I'm starting to believe it

"You and I know that that is not the reason for you to be single" she says matter of factly

"Blaney, we talk about this every time I come back from a trip… my career is very important to me and I can't risk everything I have just for being in a real relationship" I say getting a little annoyed

"You say that now but what would it happen if one day you just… fall in love with somebody?" I wanted to laugh but she was so serious that I thought it would be rude if I did, so I just put a question face

"What are you talking about?" Although this wasn't the first time we talk about my love life this looks like a question she's been hiding for a long time.

"I'm serious Shay, you've been dating because Julia has told you that it would be good for your image if people see you with some random guy from time to time but, you've never been interested in any of them because that's not what you're looking for. The romantic field has been just part of your job so far but what would it happen if one day you meet the person you've been waiting all you're live to be with and fall in love. Would you be able to keep your secret and sacrifice that love?"

If only she knew how many times I made that same question to myself, too bad I'm still looking for the right answer

"So you just want me to make a press conference and announce to the whole world that I'M GAY just in case the right person appears in my life?" the only idea it's ridiculous

"What I'm saying is that I'm really proud of all the things you've achieved in your life, you've worked really hard for it but I would be really disappointed if I see you cry because you never had the change to be with the person you really want"

Her words always makes me think about my future, I know some day I would have to say the truth but for now this is what I have; my family, my friends and my career

"When the day comes we'll talk about it ok? But for now just let me enjoy our time together, I promise you would be the first one to know if something happen" I smile at her trying to convince her that this is what makes me happy right now

"Ok" she sighed defeated "but just so you know I have to be the first one to meet her after you found her ok?" I laughed and nodded

"Deal"

We kept talking about different stuff until my phone rang. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Julia calling

"Hey Julia, what's up?"

"Shay… I have excellent news" she was so excited that she was almost yelling at the other side of the line

"Oook… calm down, what is it?"

"I got you an audition for a new American show; it will be in L.A"

"Really, that is so freaking awesome. What's the name of the show?"

"Pretty Little Liars"

"I like that name… is pretty cool"

"I know, right… this could be a great opportunity Shay"

"Ok, come home and we'll talk about the details"

"Of course… I'll see you in a few"

I have a good feeling about this…

* * *

 **You know what to do... See ya :)**


	2. Emily Fields

**Wow! All of you are really awesome. Thank you so much for be with me in this new adventure, I'm very overwhelm by your response. Thank you for your coments, for following this fic, for made this fic one of you're fav, to the visitors and guests you have no idea how happy I'm to know that you are out there reading this.  
**

 **A huge thanks to my readers from 'We found love' you've been awesome supporting me with that fic and now you make happy by being here too, I couldn't ask for anything better.**

 **Now, I hope I could keep the pace and make justice to all of you and your great ideas. Keep sharing your thoughts I promise I read one and each of them. Ok, I'm going to stop rumbling and let you read the new chapter, so here it is people. Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Shay's POV**

It's been really long days of shooting so far but what can I say; I enjoy being here and I love to be around these people. Now they are like family to me and I'm happy when I wake up every morning to come to work. It wasn't easy at first but everything is perfect now

 _Flashback_

" _Blaney guess what… I got the part!"_

 _I just got a second call from the producers telling me that I got the part for Emily Fields' character on the show and I can't be more thrilled about it._

 _Sadly, things didn't go as we planned at the beginning; I couldn't make it to the auditions date so I had to send a video playing the role of Spencer Hastings, my first character choice for the show but unfortunately another actress got the part. At first I was a little disappointed but then I got another call to make a second audition, the role this time was for the character of Emily Fields and after a couple of days waiting to know if I got it or not, they finally called me to tell me that the part was mine._

" _Omg, Mitchy I'm so happy for you, so they finally call you back… and what's the character they call you for?"_

" _It's Emily"_

" _Emily…? mmm, which one was that…? I remember we read about all the characters but I don't remem… wait! Isn't that the main character that is actually gay?"_

 _In fact it was; the show was about a group of four girls who lost their fifth member and leader on a tragic night when she suddenly disappeared but the curious fact about that is that the character which they choose me for was in fact a lesbian._

" _Correct! Emily Fields is the girl who struggles with the fact of being gay" I could hear a chuckle on the other side of the line "What's so funny?"_

" _Funny? No… I personally think that is destiny. Don't you realize how ironic it is for you to play a gay role? It's like the universe is telling you 'If you can't be yourself out of a screen then you have the bliss to do it on screen' that's faith Mitchy"_

" _Ha-ha… very funny" I said dryly "I know I've been hiding myself but this is what I get for make such a huge sacrifice; a role on American Tv"_

" _Well, if you think is worth it then I'm really happy for you… and when do you start shooting?"_

" _The pilot is going to be shooting in Vancouver so I just have to wait the call when they have everything set, that's when I'm going to meet the rest of the cast and crew"_

" _Cool… I just hope you'll have to work with nice people"_

" _Yeah, me too… anyway, I have to call Julia and my parents to let them know. See you tonight?"_

" _Of course. I wouldn't miss a celebration. See ya"_

 _I was really excited; if everything goes as I planned then working in this new project is going to take my career to a whole new level._

* * *

 _The Cast and Crew_

 _They choose the first week of December to get all the people together. The producers, the crew and the rest of the cast seems to be very kind and pretty cool; we all going to stay at a Hotel to know each other better and prepare to start shooting the pilot. The producers planned a dinner because today they are celebrating thanksgiving so it's a good opportunity to know a little bit more about each other and so far the girls who I have to share my time with are amazing._

 _It's kind of weird because this is the first time we see each other but the chemistry between us is incredible. The first one and the funniest so far is Ashley Benson; I can't stop laughing every time I'm around her. The other one is Lucy Hale; I can tell she is a very sweet girl. And last but not least is Troian Bellisario. I could finally meet the girl who got the role of Spencer and let me tell you that I couldn't feel anything but respect for the girl; for what I can see so far she is very dedicate to her work and also very smart. The rest of the cast are really cool too and of course there's one thing you can notice just the very first time you see them: the word 'Pretty' is printed in the face of every single actor and actress on this show._

 _It's great to have such a good bond with them, I think this could be the beginning of a really good friendship._

* * *

 _Maya_

 _Meeting Bianca Lawson wasn't as easy as I thought, actually the day the producers introduced her as Emily's love interest I was as nervous as I've never been before, this was going to be the first time I would have to kiss a girl in front of a lot of people and although I obviously kiss girls before each of those times were on secret places or hiding from everyone else around so I had to put my acting skills on prove._

 _But after our first read table everything change; Bianca was such a professional actress and such a sweet person that she made everything so much easier for me, the chemistry between us was great and the producers thought we made a cute couple so I had enough confidence to do what I had to do. And if that wasn't enough the show started to receive really good reviews; not only from the press but also from the fans which for us were the most important part of this project._

* * *

And here I am, 6 months and a lot of work later, still as happy as the first time I receive that call. My life has change a lot since day one and a lot of things had happened; me and the girls had receive a lot of attention from the press and the news about the show are everywhere so for me it hasn't been easy to date someone until date, I can't risk my career by being expose because of my love life.

Thank God work has been a good way to distract myself from that area, now we're shooting the second half of the season and I've been busier enough to not grab my phone and call one of my 'friends' so far, but who can complain I love what I do, and like I said; everything have been awesome.

The only part I have to get use to now is that Bianca is going to take a break from the show. It's a shame that she was staying with us just for a few episodes because she and I has become in really good friends, but she has other projects in mind so they couldn't keep her much longer, although they told me that she was going to come back for another round of episodes so I just have to wait and see how everything goes.

The good news is that the producers got another actress to portray Emily's new love interest; I just hope she could be as good as Bianca and have the same or better chemistry with me as a couple. Tomorrow they are going to meet up with me to talk about the new girl because I don't even know her name but I can't wait to meet her and know everything about her…

* * *

 **Ok, guys you know what to do. I would love to read your reviwes. See ya...**


	3. Paige McCullers

**All the Paily shippers say me! Meee... (sorry I probably need more hours of sleep)**

 **Hello beautiful readers! Thank you so much for your coments, for following this fic, for made this fic one of you're fav, to the visitors and guests you have no idea how happy I am to know that you are out there.**

 **Keep sharing your thoughts I promise I read one and each of them. I know some of you probably expected Lindsey's background in this chapter but don't worry, we'll get there on the right time.**

 **So here it is people, a new chapter. Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Lindsay's POV**

Well, after '10 Things I Hate About You' didn't work out as we thought; ABC Family's producers called me to make an audition for a role on their new show Pretty Little Liars. This project is based on the books of the writer Sara Shepard and until now I heard only good reviews about it. They want me to meet with Marlene King, who is the creator of the show, and try for the character of Paige McCullers, a girl who is in high school and struggles with her sexuality; she doesn't want to come out because she is afraid to be rejected by the people around her, which is pretty funny thing because I actually going through the same situation, except for the fear part.

I've known I liked girls since I can remember, I never was the kind of person who had to date boys to know that I was gay, I've been always sure of who I am but I've never had the courage to come out to my family and friends; not because I think they are going to be mad at me or something, it's more than I'm aware of the changes my confession could bring, everything will be different and I don't know if that is a good or a bad thing. Anyhow, I know I have to do what is best for me and the truth is all I need to say to feel free, I just need the perfect time to do it, although I know it doesn't exit the 'perfect time' for something like this but I'm going to look for the right moment.

Right now the only thing I should be focus on is my career, so I'm going to prepare myself for this role, I'm going to go to this audition and then I'm going to wait to see what happens.

* * *

"Yes mom, everything went as planned. I got the role" I was excited for the good news

Finally the auditions are over and to be honest, that was one of toughest I've ever made. The producers are very focus on their job and are really demanding about your performance, is obvious that those roles are not made for everyone; no wonder why the show is so successful, but anyway the import part is that I got the role and next week is going to be the official presentation. I'll go to meet the rest of the cast and crew and I can't be more eager to finally meet the people I'm going to work with.

Marlene told me, in general terms, what she wants to do with my character so I could have the time to work on it. What I know so far is that my character is going to be a potential love interest for Emily Fields, one of the main characters of the show and for what I've seen; her sexuality is not going to be the only thing she would have to struggle to but also with people who wants to make her life a living hell. Well, that would be interesting.

I've been making some research about Shay Mitchel, the actress who plays the role of Emily. I've seen her acting on the show but I think is always good to have more information about your co-star because you never know who you're going to share your time with and so far everything I've heard or read about Shay are good and positive reviews, so I don't think we'll have any kind of trouble working together and even when she doesn't know, actually nobody knows, that I'm gay in real life, I don't think that's going to be a problem for us when I finally come out to world. We are going to be as professional as we can be and everything will be just great.

* * *

"Oh, hey Lindsay… please come in"

I came to the studio to meet Marlene; today is the big day and she is going to introduce me to the rest of the cast. From what I've heard, all of them seem to be a very cool people.

"Thanks" I got in, taking seat on the chair in front of Marlene's desk

"How are you feeling today?

"Excellent, just a little bit nervous, you know… first day and everything"

"I get it but don't worry about it, people who works here are not only great actors and actresses, they are also the best human beings I've ever had the pleasure to meet and I'm sure they are going to make you part of this family right away"

"I hope so; I just want to give them a good first impression"

"You will, believe me. Otherwise you wouldn't be here" she winked at me, giving me a little more confidence

"Thank you for your support" I smiled at her

"Anytime… so, are you ready to do this?" she said, standing up from her chair

"More than ready"

"Ok, let's go then" I followed her lead

We walked around the sets, greeting some of the people who work backstage; they were getting ready for a new scene they are supposed to shoot in a few hours. While I was walking next to Marlene I couldn't help notice how great the scenarios are; they are so elaborated, sophisticated and most important very stylish. Now I get it when reviews say 'style is also one of the main characters of that show'. While we were looking for the main cast I was taking mental notes of where some of the important places were until Marlene's voice took me away from my thoughts.

"Girls…" she said making a stop on 'The Brew' (yes, I made my homework)

"Oh, hey Marlene, what's up?" I know that girl… that's Lucy Hale. I've worked with her before; she made a guest appearance in 'Ned's declassified'

"Where's Shay?" Marlene asked to the three girls standing in front of us.

"She is on the dressing room, Mandy called her to try some outfits" that's Ashley Benson. I've seen her work before, she is really good

"Well I supposed you'll have to wait to meet your new co-start but meanwhile, I want to introduce you to the main cast"

Marlene made a gesture to come close to her. The three girls looked at me with smiles on their faces and I couldn't help to smile back at them; there's so much energy around them

"Girls, this is Lindsay Shaw and she is going to be part of our team. She is going to play Paige McCullers on the show" Marlene introduced me to the girls

"Hello, nice to meet you" I waved at them from where I was standing. I was trying to be as polite as possible because although I know them for their work, I've never had the chance to meet them in person until now

"Hey! I remember you… you and I met when I worked on a couple of episodes for 'Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide', is so good to see you again" Lucy hugged me like we were friends since forever

"Yeah, you got it right" I hugged her back

"Luce, let her breath" and last but not least: Troian Bellisario. I wasn't familiar with much of her work because most of them are from the theater but after I read about her and watched her in action I was very impress with her acting skills. She could be Donald Bellisario daughter but she certainly doesn't need her father's help to bright.

"Yeah, we want to say hello too" Ashley said mocking at the scene in front of her

"Right… sorry, I was just excited to see a familiar face" I smiled at her

"I'm sorry, she is very effusive" Troian took a step closer to me

"It's ok" I said nonchalantly

"My name is Troian" she introduced herself putting her hand in front of me and I shook it in return

"And I'm Ashley, nice to meet you" she introduced herself the same way Troian did

"Ok, girls, now that you know each other please make Lindsey feel like home, show her a little bit around and then bring her to my office… in one piece, ok?"

"Yes mom!" the three of them answered in one voice

I saw Marlene leaving the stage with a big smile on her face and I started to wonder what did she mean with the 'one piece' comment?

"Ok, Linds…" Ashley broke the silence first "there's a place you can't miss when we come to shoot"

"Especially on the long weekends" Troian added, putting her arm around my shoulders

"And that's… the lunch room" Lucy finished

"If there is something we like to do" Troian said first

"And that we have in common" Lucy added again

"That's our love for food" and Ashley finished

"Sounds good to me…" I just let myself carry by them "Uhm… can I ask you something?" I thought it was a curious fact that they finish each other sentences so had to ask

"Sure"

"Did you always finish each other sentences?" I smiled at them

"Well that happens when you spend so much time with someone, we are like an old married couple; only that instead of two, there are four individuals almost living together" Lucy said with a smooth tone

"We got alone pretty well since the first day we met but as the show were progressing our bond became stronger, so now we are like sisters from different parents" Ashley added to Lucy's comment

"Too bad you couldn't see Shay in action, when there's the four of us together, usually people can't stop us. We're pretty dangerous" Troian said joking, making us laugh

"I think that's why they are always laughing" Ashley added, making us laugh harder

I took a few seconds to look at them and realized that Marlene was right; they are the kind of people who is always easy to hang out with. I don't know how much time I'm going to last on this show but of one thing I'm sure; I can't wait to start shooting and spend more time with them.

After a while hanging around and knowing the other sets and the rest of the cast and crew, we went back to Marlene's office

"Here it is Marlene, save and sound" Ashley got inside first, the door was open so we just followed her

"Thank you girls… have you seen Shay yet?"

"No but I don't think is going to take her more time to show up, I'll tell her to come when I see her"

"Thanks Troi"

"See you around Linds" the three girls disappeared, closing the door on their way out

"So, how is everything so far?"

"It's amazing; the sets are awesome, the crew is very kind and hard - working and the cast is not only professional but also friendly and funny as well. Oh… and the food is to die for" she laughed at my last statement

"I'm glad you like it. All I want is that the person who works with me feels comfortable with what they do"

"I am. Thank you"

"Well, there's only one thing we need to…" Before Marlene could finish her words we heard a knock on the door

"Please come in" Marlene authorized the person behind the door to come inside "Oh, look who's here…" I was sitting with my back facing the door so I couldn't see who it was "Shay we were just waiting for you"

"Sorry, I was with Mandy and it took us little more time than we thought" I felt goosebumps all over my body when I heard her voice

"It's ok Shay, I called you because I wanted to introduce you to the actress who is going to play Paige McCullers, Emily's new love interest. That means your new co-star since now on"

And when I turn around to say hello my whole world went upside down. In front of me was one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, and that's coming from a person who's worked with a lot of women. I swear TV doesn't make any justice to the beauty standing just a couple of feet away from me.

"Lindsey, this is Shay Mitchell. Shay, this is Lindsey Shaw" were Marlene final words before all I could here was Shay's voice again

"Hi… nice to finally meet you" She directed her attention to me, extending her hand in front of her

"It's nice to meet you too" I shook it immediately

"I've been looking forward to work with you" Shay has this particular smile that make her looks hot but cute at the same time

"Yeah, me too. I've heard a lot about you"

"Well I'm sure we'll make a great team" She added

There was a little moment of silence where Shay and I kept looking and smiling at each other. I probably look like an idiot with a goofy smile on my face but it seems that I can't help it; she is so gorgeous that I can't stop looking at her. I didn't pretend to make a big deal of it but it looked like Marlene payed attention to this little exchange because few seconds later she cleared her throat to make us come back to reality.

"Ok, girls… now that you finally know each other let me show what I have prepare for you" Marlene took a few papers from one of her drawers "This is your schedule, we'll start shooting some scenes between Emily and Paige next week. Lindsey I need you to come here tomorrow for your first table read with Shay and the rest of the cast, ok?"

"Sure"

"Great, then I'll see you tomorrow, Linds…" she said to me and then focused her attention on Shay "Shay, I know you still have a couple of scenes to shoot with the girls but could you go with Lindsey and show her the way out? I'll meet with you in half hour, tell the girls to be ready, please"

"Ok"

Shay and I left Marlene's office and walk through a couple of sets before we head the exit.

"So… how do you like everything so far?" Shay asked first

"Everything is great; the people who works here is really good" I don't know her but I was very nervous just to be next to her, and thinking about working together gives me a tickling on my stomach.

"I'm sorry for not being there to show you the place but we had a little problem with my wardrobe and we had to take care of it" she gave me an apologetic look

"It's ok… I got to spend some time with, Lucy, Ashley and Troian" I said nonchalantly

"Oh my God… I hope they didn't gave you so much trouble" she laughed

"Actually, they are pretty cool to hang out with"

"Oh, yes they are… but there's a myth on these sets that says that when the four of us are together…"

"People can't stop laughing" I cut her off

"Yeah, I guess they told you already"

"That and that you all use to finish the other one's sentence"

"Oh, yes. Like an…"

"Old married couple" I finished for her and she looked at me with that beautiful smile on her face

"You're a fast learner. We're are going to get along pretty well" There's something about the look she is giving me right now that makes me want to jump on her and kiss her madly... Please, remember you have to be a professional

"I'm glad to hear that" and before we could say something else her phone rang

"Sorry, just give me a second" she answered the call

"Yes Oliver, I'm coming. Please could you tell the girls that Marlene want us to be ready for the next scene? Ok… thank you" she hung up

"I got to go, we have a call in 10 minutes but I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled at me again

"Of course… can't wait"

We say our good byes and I looked at her until she disappears behind one of the stages' wall

God… for women like that is that I love to be gay. I wonder if there's a slight possibility of her liking girls. I don't know, probably she doesn't and I'm just torturing myself thinking about her. Anyhow, I can't wait to see her again tomorrow. Who knows… anything can happen.

* * *

 **So... what do you think? Let me know... See ya!**


	4. I Hate You But I Love You

**Hello beautiful readers! Thank you so much for your coments, for following this fic, for made this fic one of you're fav, to the visitors and guests you have no idea how happy I am to know that you are out there.**

 **Ok, first of all I want to give you all a big apologize for the delay; I wish I could update everyday but I can't and second; I want to say sorry cause the chapter is kind of short but I'm working on it... I just want to ask you for a little patience. Meanwhile keep sharing your thoughts; I would love to know if I'm going on the right path  
**

 **So here it is people, a new chapter. Hope you'll like it. Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Shay's POV**

"Ok… now remember; Paige has this feeling about Emily, it's not hate but she's obviously jealous because she is back on the team…" Marlene was giving me and Lindsey the last tips to start our first scene together "Everybody ready…? Ok, girls get in the pool… Action"

 _Paige: Ease up Fields; this is a practice not a meet_

 _Coach: Paige, looks like you got some competition; Emily remembered she likes to win_

 _Paige: Happy to have her back… so is it for real this time, can we count on you for first season_

 _Emily: Yeah, I was distracted for a while but it's over now_

 _Paige: Ok… good_

"Cut"

No! I can just keep looking at Lindsey for the rest of the day. I can't believe how lucky I'm to share screen with her.

"Excellent job girls, you can take a break now, I need you both for the next scene in about an hour. The location is the locker room, meet me there"

Marlene's words took me out of my trail of thoughts. These past days have been a little difficult for me and the most I try to concentrate on my work the most I ended up failing. I have to confess that I've been kind of distracted lately and by not other than the woman standing in front of me. Since we met, I couldn't stop thinking about her, it was the kind of feeling you have when someone impress you at first sight.

"Thanks Mar" I said to Marlene and then direct my attention to Lindsey again "hey, you want to grab something to eat?"

"Yes, please I'm starving" I smiled at her

"Great, let me go grab my phone that's in my dressing room. I'll be back in a couple of minutes"

"Sure. I'll wait for you"

I smiled one last time at her and then turned around to go to my dressing room, when I got there Sammy, my assistant, was waiting for me

"Mitchell… Michaela called, she wants you to call her back"

"Now..?"

"She said it was important"

I sigh in frustration; Lindsey was waiting for me outside "Fine" I took my phone and dial Michaela's number

"It better be important Blaney…" I said kind of upset when she picked up the call

"Wow, Mitchy. Did I interrupted something, you sound a little bit annoyed" she let out a small laugh through the phone

"I… I was about to go grab something to eat"

"Alone?"

"Yes…" there was a silent on the other side, it was Michaela's way to let me know that she knows I'm lying "No… I'm going with Lindsey"

"Oh, I see…"

"What…? What do you see?" I asked in a harsh tone

"Why are you so defensive? It's not my fault that you're drooling over her"

"What!? I'm not drooling over her; you're just… making a big deal of this"

"Hmm… that's not how you make it seem the other day" I sigh deeply remembering the day Blaney came to my house to talk about my new 'love interest' as she call Lindsey nowadays. I was so excited that I couldn't contain myself talking about her

 _(Flashback – 2 days ago)_

" _So… how is she?" Blaney asked me, making herself comfortable on the couch_

" _Lindsey is good…" I started "She is… she's great, actually" I smiled remembering the whole week we spent working together; since the day we met until our rehearsals this morning "remember when I told you that after Bianca I was hoping to work with an actress who I can at least get along with?" I wait until she nodded at me telling me that she remembered that conversation "well… when I first met Lindsey I got this feeling that we could get along easily, I could see this warm look in her eyes… I wasn't sure at first… you know what they say about judging someone before you meet them and I didn't want to get into any conclusions about her so fast but the next day; when we got our first table read we got the chance to talk and I found out that she is not only a great actress but a beautiful human being as well. As an actress she is always looking for the best way to improve our chemistry and to make every scene look amazing, and as a woman she is always looking to be helpful for everyone… plus she is funny and smart and caring; she's always trying to make me laugh but not with lame jokes just to call my attention, she really has a very funny personality and she is always making the most smart comments… you should see her when she has a conversation with Troi; is like seeing the discovery or the history channel live, it's just amazing… also you know what she did this afternoon?" Blaney made me a gesture to continue "she brought my favorite pizza to the rehearsals; there was a big box on my dressing room by lunch time"_

" _How did she…?"_

" _She asked Sammy for my favorite food and Sammy gave her the details"_

" _Well that is a really nice gesture of hers"_

" _I know right? It's a shame I can't share more time working with her because I have a blast every time we have a scene together… She is really great"_

" _Not to mention that she is pretty" I looked at her surprise for what she was implying "What!? Don't tell me you didn't realized that the moment you met her" she narrow her eyes waiting for my answer_

" _Ok, yes she is really beautiful; actually… gorgeous would be a better word to use" I blushed a little by my confession_

" _Wow… so it's a crush at first sight"_

" _What? No, Blaney I'm just telling the truth about her, sometimes you just have to admit when a girl is gorgeous"_

" _Of course… so if I ask you if you like her then your answer will be 'No' right?"_

 _I stayed in silence not knowing what to say, lie will be the easiest way to scape but it will be pointless; Blaney and I are so close to each other that is easier to know when the other one is lying and admit to her that I like Lindsey, at least the small part I know about her so far, will be giving her a reason to lecture me._

" _Ok, I would take that as a yes" she looks at me with a smirk on her face_

" _Blaney I know where you're going with this…"_

" _Come on Mitchy…" she cut me off "tell me that you don't think about her in 'that' way, tell me that you only want a friendship from her and this will be the last time we talk about it"_

 _I was thinking on a really good answer when my phone rang, saving me from my dilemma…_

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

"You never answered my question, but the way"

"You're just overreacting Blaney, I appreciate all my colleagues, and now friends, acting skills and personalities and…"

"That's funny… because the first time you met Troian, Ashley and Lucy I remember you saying that they were 'cool', even when you met Bianca you said she was 'nice' but the second you met Lindsey you called at 3 in the morning, after a really long day of shooting, just to tell me how great she was…"

"Your point is…?" I knew she was going to lecture me

"My point is that you like her and not as if you have a crush kind of thing, no; I mean that you really like her" Blaney was clearly losing her patience because she was raising her voice now

I sighed in defeat knowing that arguing with the only person who knows me better than anyone in this world was pointless

"Ok, fine… I like her, ok? There… I said it"

"I knew it! Now… what are you going to do about it?"

"First; I'm going to get to know her better, it's been only our first week together… and then I'm going to wait to see what happens" I said nonchalantly

"That's it? That's all you got?" Sometimes I think she is obsess with my love life

"What do you want me to do? I can date her if I want but number one; I don't even know if she is gay… number two; you know how complicated is that for me and number three; I don't think she would be interested on having a secret relationship with me"

"Yeah… you're such a dumbass, you know that?"

"Thank you Blaney, what are friends for is not for telling you how stupid you are" I said half joking

"You can take it as a joke Shay but you're ruining your personal life, what is all that fame for if you can't even go out with the person you like?" So now she is using my name, not 'Mitchy', 'love' or those cheesy pet names she use on me… that's how I know she is really pissed

"Blaney we talk about this already, my career is very important for me and is not about the stupid fame and you know that… this is what I love to do and if at some point I can't do this anymore then I would probably feel lost besides, we're going to far on this conversation, Linds and I are just getting in the whole process of being friends, we have to know each other and make a bond that way we could share a great chemistry on screen just like I did we the other girls"

"Is not the same Shay; you see the other girls as your sisters, you share with them a different kind of bond because you have to spend so much time with them but…"

"That's exactly why I should be careful with Linds, I'll probably not spend so much time with her like with the other girls but It'll be a lot of time anyway and I can't afford for us to have some kind of issues. I have to be professional"

"You know what… is fine. I told you once that I will support you no matter what and I'll keep my word. I not agree with you but I respect the way you handle your career, I just hope this wouldn't be something you would regret later"

"Just let me go on my own speed, ok? And thank you for being such a good friend, I appreciate your concern about me and my love life but I promise you I have everything under control so don't…"

But before I could finish my conversation with Blaney, I heard a knock on my door

"Shay, are you ok? If you're busy I can bring you something from the lunch room" it was Lindsey waiting for me outside

"No, it's ok, just give me a minute and we're ready to go…" I took my phone again and put it over my ear "Blaney I have to go, call you later"

"Sure" it was the only thing Michaela answer through the phone. I know she is mad at me right now but this has happened before so she is going to get over it soon, I just have to convince her that this is what I want… as always

I put my phone on my pocket and saw myself in the mirror one last time before I opened the door

"Ok, let's go" She looked at me with a bright smile on her face.

I really like that smile

* * *

 **Ok, guys... if you're still there I would love to read your comments... Next chapter: Less introduction, more Lindshay. See ya!**


	5. Friends

**Hello beautiful readers! Thank you so much for your coments, for following this fic, for made this fic one of you're fav, to the visitors and guests you have no idea how happy I am to know that you are out there.**

 **If there's something you want to recomend or add to this story let me know and I gladly will find the way to do it.**

 **Just want to tell you how awesome you are for being so patient.  
**

 **So here it is people, I leave you all a new chapter with my whole new motto: "No Hate, No Cyberbulling, Just Lindshay's and PLL' love"**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

"Please don't tell me that was the last muffin" Shay said pointing to the muffin in Lindsey's plate

"Yep" Lindsey reply with a smirk on her face

They were sitting on the lunch room taking a break from their table read that morning.

"But I wanted muffins today" Shay said making a little pout

"Tell you what… I'm not going to give you my muffin because… you know I came here first but… I can share it with you"

"I can deal with what"

Lindsey took the muffin and cut it in half

"Hey! You got the biggest part, cheater" Shay whined

"Not cheater… hungry" Linds smile wildly

They were having a small talk when suddenly Shay started to feel a little bit nervous about a subject she wanted to bring to their conversation but she wasn't sure if she would get what she was waiting for

"Hey… Uhm are you… going to Ashley's party tonight?" Shay asked trying to look relax

"Oh, Right she told me about it but I'm not so sure yet"

"Why?"

"We have to shoot early tomorrow and I'm the kind of person who always suffers to wake up in the mornings so if I go to bed late I'm going to wake up really late" Lindsey joked

"Tell you what… we can go for a while and then leave the party early. I was thinking on be there just a couple of hours anyway"

"Yeah, that could work" Linds said still a bit insecure

"And to show you how great of a friend I am, I'm going to be your personal alarm tomorrow morning, so I'll call you the same time I get up from bed. What do you say?" Shay offered, she didn't want to look desperate but she really wanted for Lindsey to go

"If you put it that way how can I say no?"

"Cool, do you know where she lives 'cause if you don't I can pick you up" Shay was cursing herself now maybe that was too much and Lindsey was going to say no

"That will be awesome, Ashley gave me her address but I'm such a mess with streets and stuff that I always get lost" Lindsey smiled and Shay let out a sigh of relief

"I'll pick you up at 8 then"

"Great. Now let's go, we still have to finish our rehearsal"

"Right! Let's go"

* * *

"Oh come on! Why do I have to drown her!? You know how much people love Emily? They're going to throw rocks at me on the streets" Lindsey yelled in a mocking tone making the people on the room laugh

"Welcome to Rosewood Linds…" Marlene was still laughing "Don't worry they don't suppose to love your character right away"

"Yeah but at least make them like her" Linds reply

"Aww, don't worry I like you, if that makes you feel better" Shay said without thinking

"Really?" Lindsey asked with a grin

"Yeah, I mean… we all do" Shay stuttered

"Well actually knowing that helps a lot" Linds smiled wildly

"Ok, girls… one last time and we can go home"

They finished to rehearse the scene they would shoot the next day and pick up their stuff to go back home.

"Shay, are we still on to Ashley's party?"

"Uhm, yeah of course"

"Awesome. I'll send you a text with my address on it, ok?"

"Perfect"

"Great, see you later"

And with that Lindsey turned around and head to the exit, disappearing behind the long halls of the stages while Shay went to Marlene's office to talk to her

"Hey Marlene, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Shay, what's up?"

"I know the scenes with Linds are not airing until next week but… do you mind if I tweet this cute picture I have with her" Shay showed the picture on her phone to Marlene "I ask you 'cause I don't want to give away anything without your permission"

"Well it is a cute picture but if you like it so much and you want to post it then you'll have to write something ambiguous with it, something that doesn't give away too much but caught fans attention"

"Mmm… how about… 'Meet Emily's new friend' what do you think?"

"I like it… simple but interesting. Ok, go ahead"

Shay took her phone, went to twitter and post hers and Lindsey's photo. Almost immediately people start to ask who the new girl in the cast was

"Yeah, it definitely worked" Shay smiled

"I still amazed how this media thing works out for us. I can't be thankful enough with the fans"

"Yeah there are awesome, well at least the ones who actually care for you"

"You know what they say… 'Not everybody is gonna love you'. Don't worry, television is like that; some days you're up some days you're down but it's your work the only thing that matters"

"Yeah, maybe you're right" Shay was thinking on how her life would be if she actually comes out to the world or at least to her fans. She knows she will have a lot of support from them but that doesn't mean that she wasn't scared

"Shay, are you ok?"

"I… yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about… stuffs"

"Ok… don't forget we're shooting tomorrow at 7"

"Sure thing"

"Great, now go home and get change, she is waiting for you" Marlene said nonchalantly

"What?" Shay freak out with Marlene's words, what was she implying? Did she know something about her liking Lindsey?

"Ashley…" Shay let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding "you know how dramatic she is when you don't go to her parties"

"Oh, right… yeah, uhm… you're not coming?"

"No, it's my boy's play at school. I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Aww, how cute… take a lot of pictures"

"I sure will. See you tomorrow"

"Ok, Mar… bye"

Shay left Marlene's office and went to the parking lot to pick up her car. She put her things on the trunk and drove all the way to her house. When she got there she went directly to her room, she wanted to rest a little bit before she gets ready for the party but just when she was about to lie on her bed her phone chime, when she saw at the screen a big smile pop out on her face, it was a text from Lindsey. The text only contained Lindsey's address and a 'see you in a bit' but it still made her heart jump a little bit. After she read the text a couple of times she finally lied on her bed and rest for a while.

It was 6.30 when Shay woke up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, when she finished she went to her closet to choose something to wear. Ashley told them that it was 'a small reunion' and that they could go casual so she picked up a pair of jeans, with a sexy red tank top complementing her outfit with silver color high heels. She wanted to look sexy but not needy, she wanted to impress Lindsey not to scare her so she tried to look… nice. Hopefully, tonight she will find out if Lindsey likes girls or not, it's been 3 weeks since they started to work together and luckily for Shay, Lindsey and her had built a strong bond so far, strong enough to at least talk to Lindsey about her love life.

Lindsey's house was only 20 minutes away from Shay's so she got there pretty quickly. She went out the car and headed to the front door to ring the bell, after a minute or so Lindsey was in front of her and the first thing Shay noticed was how beautiful Lindsey looked. She was wearing a black pair of jeans, a white sleeveless blouse and black high heels. Without even noticing Shay was staring at her intently until her eyes met Lindsey's, blushing a little bit when the other girl noticed that she was staring

"Wow, you look beautiful" Lindsey point out

"Thanks, you look really beautiful too" Shay blushed again, she was starting to think that maybe being next to Lindsey was harder than she thought

"Shall we…?" Lindsey said pointing to Shay's car

"Yeah, let's…" Shay's phone rang "Sorry, just give me a sec"

Shay turned a little to pick up the call, she was talking with Troian about heading to the party and when she ended the call Shay turned to look at Lindsey again just to find the girl checking her out.

" _Maybe she actually likes girls and maybe, just maybe, she even likes me too"_ Shay thought and then she cleared her throat to call Lindsey's attention

"Ok, we can go now" Shay said noticing the blush on Lindsey's face

"Yeah, let's go"

They got into the car and Shay drove into the road, starting a conversation with the girl next to her

"Hey, have you seen the picture I posted on twitter today?" Shay asked

"Uhm, no I haven't. What it is about?"

"Guess…" Shay said playfully

"Mmm, is it something funny?"

"Nop"

"Something cool?"

"Pretty much… yeah"

"Uh, is it something sexy? Oh my God, is Shay Mitchell posting a photo in underwear?" Lindsey said pretending to be shock

"What? No you perv… although I've made some photoshoots in lingerie and stuff but that's not the point" Lindsey made a mental note to look for those

"Ok, I give up"

"Is a picture of us silly… do you remember the picture we took after our first official scene together, in the pool?"

"Oh, that one!? I love that picture so much and I wanted to post it after you shared it with me but I didn't want to cause trouble so…"

"Well I asked Marlene and I did it. She loved it too"

"I'm going to look at it when I get home after the party"

"Cool"

"So… is there something I need to know about you guys before I get into your world" Lindsey joked

Shay laughed "You make it sound like we are a sect or something"

"Well, you know each other for a while so…"

"There's nothing to tell actually, we are not the party kind of people, we don't drink too much, we love to dance a lot, karaoke time… mmm, oh right if Lucy or Troian ask you for something to eat don't give them any kind of meet, they're both vegetarian"

"Good to know… see you just save my life" Lindsey joked again

They keep talking and laughing until they headed to Ashley's house. After parking the car they went to the back of the house; the party was in Ashley's backyard. They met with the rest of the guys from the show and mixed with the rest of the guests.

The party was going great except for a little detail, since they got there Shay couldn't get a time alone with Lindsey, she looked at the girl talking with some of the guests but not even one time they were able to be alone, so Shay took the opportunity when she saw Lindsey going into the kitchen

"Hey there" Shay surprised Lindsey looking for something on the fridge

"Oh, hey. Are you having fun?" Lindsey asked

"Yeah… what are you looking for?"

"Ice… Ashley sent me to look for some ice but I have no idea where it is"

Shay smiled "She doesn't keep the ice in there, she has a minibar over there" she pointed to a corner on the living room"

"I knew it wasn't that hard to find ice… thank you, I was starting to feel stupid" Both laughed

"It's ok, Ash thinks that everyone around her should know where things are on her own house but don't worry, that means she trust you enough to let you get in here"

"Thanks, it actually means a lot to me to have such a good bond with you guys. I know it must not being easy to work with new people all the time, especially when you knew each other for so long"

"Are you kidding, it's always good to see new faces and you… you actually fit pretty good with us"

"Thanks a lot, I… hearing you say that always makes me feel great, so thanks"

"I'm only saying what I… feel"

They looked at each other for a while until a noise startled them; it was the sound of the clock on the microwave. Shay cleared her throat and Lindsey let out a small laugh trying to hide her nervousness.

"So… how does it feel to be famous?" Lindsey joked trying to dissipate the awkwardness

"You tell me, I've seen your profile and it's pretty impressive"

"Nah, I've been working here and there but nothing too impressive as this show"

"You're so modest" Shay took a seat on one of that chairs and Lindsey took the hint to do the same

"Well, I'm not the one with thousands of followers on my social accounts"

"Yeah, I have to admit that that feels really good but…"

"What?" Lindsey asked curious

"It's just… sometimes you feel that everyone is watching at you… you know, like you can't make a move without everyone judging you" Shay had a sad tone in her voice

"Yeah, I know how that feels but at some point you just have to give a fuck about everything and look for a way to be happy, at the end we are human beings too"

"I guess you're right" Shay managed to smile a little

"Believe me I would give up to everything I've done if one day I found real happiness"

"Are you serious?" Shay asked surprise

"Yeah, life is too short to have the weight of the world on your shoulders"

"Wouldn't you miss acting and meeting new people? And how about all the hard work you made to be where you are?"

"I mean… yeah, fame is cool, make new friends is great and of course you have to work very hard to be on the show business but… you think is worth it to just let go happiness because of the lights and cameras? I know sometimes you get discounts on some shops and free pass to some places but…" Lindsey joke

Shay laughed for a little while but this was a subject very delicate for her and she didn't know exactly what to say "I guess not but…"

"Have you ever feel trap like… you really want to do something or being with someone but you can't because everybody is watching at you? Have you ever felt the pain of choose between what you _have_ to do against what you _want_ to do?"

"Sometimes…" Shay whispered

"Well, sometimes you just need to take a huge decision that could change your live forever but if you find a reason to do it , a reason that makes you happy then the sacrifice would be worth it" At this point Lindsey didn't know if she was trying to convince Shay or to convince herself

"And what is that makes you happy?" Shay was very interested in that answer

"Love, freedom, independence, being myself" Lindsey said

"Those are very good reasons to leave everything behind…" Shay took the chance to ask for the love part "have you… have you ever feel something that strong for someone? I mean... to the point of leave everything behind just for…him?" Shay was testing the ground

"To be honest… no, I didn't but I thought I was, once. I'm the kind of person who put all her heart on the things I love so I thought that I could concentrate on my career instead of looking for someone but then…" Lindsey's face was full of sadness

"What?" Shay asked concern

"I… I am… I had… Sorry I don't know how to say this"

"Hey, whatever it is you can trust me"

"You'll probably be surprise or scared or…"

"Linds, it's ok. There's nothing you can tell me that makes me change what I fe… what I think about you" Shay correct herself just on time

"Ok, you're going to be the first person… actually the second person who will know about this"

Shay took Lindsey's hand and squeezed it lightly to encourage her to continue

"A year ago I… met this person on the stage of the show I was shooting by the time and we started 'dating'. The first couple of weeks everything was great but our relationship was very complicated, so complicated that it teared us apart"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok, like I said everything was too complicated for us; we couldn't see each other after work, the media was always chasing us and nobody else knew we were a couple, it was a secret affair if you want to put it like that and that was because the person I'm talking about was… a girl"

Shay's heart twist in her chest, she was surprise by Lindsey's confession but she couldn't avoid to feel happy 'cause she finally find out that the girl she likes is gay too, which means that she has a chance with her… or maybe not; Lindsey was talking about a 'secret affair' and that's exactly what Shay could offer to her, she was in the same situation, she couldn't let anyone else to know that she is gay. Her happiness disappeared at that thought but then she remembered that Lindsey was waiting an answer for her confession.

"Hey, it's ok. Nothing has change, you're still the same beautiful person I met 3 weeks ago and if you're worry about me telling somebody else, don't worry you're secret is safe with me" Shay reassured her

"That's the thing I don't want it to be a secret anymore because I'm not ashamed of who I am" her words were strong and confident

"If you were so sure then what happened?" Shay was confuse, Lindsey looks so sure about coming out but for some reason her sexuality was still a secret, if she was so interested in this girl then why didn't she came out for her when she could?

"I've always knew who I was and what I wanted and I've never being afraid of telling it to the whole world, but I've being looking for the right time to came out and then when I met my co-start for this show I thought she was what I was looking for, the reason I needed to do it but she… she told me that I was allow to do whatever I wanted with my life but she would never confirm a connection with me because she wasn't even gay… that she enjoyed the time she shared with me but that she wasn't going to lose her career for something that never existed" A tear fell from Lindsey's eye "that's when I thought that no matter what I do I will do it for myself not thinking on somebody else's opinion"

"I'm really sorry. I've never thought you went through something like that. You of all people" Shay squeeze Lindsey's hand a little harder to show her support

Lindsey shrugged "Maybe I'm not what people expect"

"Believe me, nobody is. Sometimes people just look at you and see what they want to see but not even for a second they stop to know the truth about you, or what you feel for that matter"

"It's hard, that's why is always cool to find a group of people like you guys, a group that treat each other as a family and where you can find a person you can trust, so thank you for being here with me"

"I want to thank you too for trust in me. It must be hard to put your feelings out like that and if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always count on me"

There was a connection between them that was hard to explain, something that goes beyond the chemistry they share on screen. They both agree that it was the beginning of an amazing friendship but it could also be the beginning of something more beautiful. Who knows? Only time could tell.

They were so concentrated in each other, Shay's hand was still holding Lindsey's when the door suddenly opened behind them.

"Sorry guys…" It was Lucy "but I need the ice or Ash is going to start a speech about how important is the ice in the world" They laughed and Lucy went directly to the mini bar taking the ice with her "you're coming?"

"Yeah, be right there" Shay answered

"Ok" Lucy went back to the backyard

"I think it's time for us to get back to the party" Shay let go Lindsey's hand and stood up to head to the backyard again

"Yeah, but let me know when you're ready to go, don't forget we have work tomorrow" Lindsey was serious this time

"Don't worry, we're going to survive" Shay joked

Lindsey just smiled at her and together went back to the party. They were having fun; talking, laughing and sharing some stories from their old times. Time was passing by until they were ready to go, they explained to the rest of their friends that they have a call the next day so they have to leave the party early if they wanted to be on time at work in the morning.

After saying their good byes, they went for the car and Shay drove all the way back to Lindsey's house.

"Thank you for joining me tonight" Shay walked Lindsey to her front door

"Thank you for coming and pick me up. I have a lot of fun tonight, not to mention that I'm glad I could share a part of my life with you, it's good to have someone you could share your deepest secrets without fear" Shay smiled at her and after a couple of seconds just looking at Lindsey she decided it was time to go home.

"Well… I'll see you tomorrow then" Shay wasn't sure of what to do next; should she kiss Lindsey good night or go for a hug or just wave at her? Every time they say good bye at work they just smiled and waved at each other, but this moment felt more intimate than the others so she wasn't sure of what was the right thing to do.

She didn't need to think too much about it though because Lindsey took the decision for both of them. She got close to Shay and then leaned against her to give her a hug, which Shay responded immediately.

"See you tomorrow" Lindsey was pulling away "Drive safe" She gave Shay one last smile and wait until the other girl was inside her car to turn around and go inside her house.

When Shay got home, she parked her car on the garage and went directly to her bedroom; it has been a very productive night. It has been fun, interested and she definitely could find out a lot more about Lindsey.

She lied in her bed thinking on the events of the night, everything was so unexpected and intense but also real and honest. Lindsey had opened up to her and that gave Shay a reason to be happy. She really likes Lindsey and she was interested enough to try and be closer to her but she didn't want to break her heart. Lindsey already had a bad experience mixing love and business and she couldn't just go and ask to the girl to have another secret relationship, not when Lindsey was so sure about coming out and she was terrified to do the same thing.

Shay closed her eyes letting her thoughts sank on the back of her brain and hoping the exhaustion could make her magic on her. She was enjoying the silence of her room until she heard a chime coming from her phone. It was a twitter notification, when she checked her account she saw it was a comment from Lindsey

" _The secret is out. I'm shaymitch new friend __;)_ _"_

It was all Shay needed to finish a great night.

* * *

 **You know how much I love to read your comments, so you know what to do... See ya!**


	6. Walk With Me

**Hello beautiful readers! Thank you so much for your coments, for following this fic, for made this fic one of you're fav, to the visitors and guests you have no idea how happy I am to know that you are out there.**

 **Ok, some of you asked to not rush into things, so let me know if I'm going on the right speed or you want to read something more a little bit faster.**

 **Always focus on your advice and comments, so thank you so much for them.  
**

 **So here it is people, I leave you all a new chapter with my whole new motto: "No Hate, No Cyberbulling, Just Lindshay's and PLL' love"**

 **Hope you like it...**

* * *

"Nervous?" Shay asked looking at Lindsey

"A little"

They were on one of the sets picking up their stuff after they finished shooting their last scene for the day. It was Tuesday and the first scene of the show, with Paige in it, was airing that day so Lindsey was a little nervous about the response of the fans about her character

"Don't be… you've made an amazing job so far and we make a great team so there's nothing to worry about" Shay put her hand over Lindsey's shoulder, squeezing it lightly to show some support

"Yeah but your character is different from mine; you're the good girl who's going through a lot and I'm the bitch who's making your life worse than already is" Lindsey joked

"Well remember what Marlene said; if they hate you then you're doing great because they believe you" Shay played along

"Right" Lindsey just smiled. Shay always find the right words to make her feel relax

"Hey… uhm… I was planning on seeing this episode live, so I was wondering if you want to join me; you know… some pizza on my dressing room with Sammy yelling around… what do you say?" It was already a month since they started to work together and they got to a point where they feel very comfortable around each other but that didn't make Shay feel less nervous every time she wanted to propose a get together with Lindsey

"Sure, sounds great actually. I'm not a fan of seeing my own work but with a good company things can change"

Shay opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Marlene's assistant, Cindy

"Hey girls, Marlene wants to see you both, could you come with me to her office?"

"That's weird… she said we could leave already" Shay commented

"And you can, she just want to ask you something" Cindy insist

"Ok, let's go" Lindsey agreed

When they headed to Marlene's office, the producer was already waiting for them

"Girls… I'm glad you're still here. I just wanted to congratulate Linds for her first episode on air and to tell you that is better if none of you post anything on social media about the episode tonight because you have an interview on a local radio tomorrow, both of you, so I want you to keep a low profile tonight, ok?"

"Yes, mom" Shay answered mockingly

"No problem, I wasn't actually going to see the episode tonight but Shay made an offer I couldn't resist so we're going to see the ep together… if is ok with you of course…" Lindsey asked

Marlene just looked at them curiously for a few seconds before answer with a small grin on her face "oh… of course is ok, after work you're free to spend time together as much as you want"

"Great…" Shay said probably too excited "then we're leaving now because I need to put this Emily's clothes away"

"Ok… oh just one more thing. Interview is at noon so be here at 9. I know you don't have to work tomorrow Linds but I need to coordinate a few details with you before you headed the radio station"

"Don't worry I'll be here" Lindsey assured her

"Ok, you can go now, enjoy your evening" Marlene dismissed them

"Thanks" they answer together

They walk through the hallways until they headed to Shay's dressing room

"Hey, Linds look at this"

On their way to Shay's dressing room they had to go across one of the sets where Troian and Keegan were taking a break before start a new scene, when Keegan saw Lindsey he called her to show her something on his phone while Shay was changing her clothes inside her dressing room

"Keegs you're such an idiot, don't pay attention to him Linds, that's a stupid video" Troian said, faking to be upset

"Hey! That guy had some balls to jump from a cliff like that" Keegan sustained

"Yeah and then he lost them when he hit himself with that pole" Troian rolled her eyes

While Keegan and Troian were arguing about the video, Lindsey was laughing nonstop until Shay came out of her dressing room taking her out of her state. For Lindsey it doesn't matter what Shay wears, she always looks stunning but when she wears those short dresses, like the one she was wearing at that moment, the sight was breathtaking

"What's so funny?" Shay asked curious

"I… uhm… nothing… just this video Keegan showed me" Lindsey said almost stuttering

"I don't know how can you laugh about that?" Troian asked annoyed

"Because it's funny" Keegan fought back

"Is not"

"It is"

"Is not"

"Kids, kids that's enough" Marlene was coming into the set "Linds, Shay, you know how much I love you but you have to leave now, these two still have a couple of shoots to make and we're going to be here all night if they keep fighting about a video"

"Sorry" Keegan and Troian said in one voice

"Ok, guys we're leaving" Lindsey announced

"Do you have plans for tonight?" Keegan asked before they leave the set

"We're going to watch tonight's episode live, on my dressing room, eating lots and lots of pizza" Shay answered

"Can I join you?" Keegan asked

"We have to work…" Troian almost yelled at him

"You work, I'm leaving…" Keegan turned around pretending he was leaving the set

"I dare you!" Troian shouted

"Ugh. I don't know how you two look so cute together on screen" Shay joked

"We're awesome" Troian said nonchalantly

"Ohhh…" Keegan rise his hand waiting for Troian to hi five him wish she did immediately

"Dorks" Lindsey teased them

"That we are" Keegan said proudly

"Ok, break is over. I don't want to see you two…" Marlene said pointing to Shay and Lindsey "next to these other two" she said pointing at Keegan and Troian this time "unless they finished their shoots"

"Fine, we're leaving now. Bye guys" Lindsey waved at them

"Bye" They waved back

"Save me some pizza" Keegan shouted

"No" Shay answered, holding a smile

"Ugh, you're so mean" he pouted seeing both girls disappear behind Shay's door

When they got inside Shay's assistant, Sammy was already waiting for them

"Ok…" Sammy directed her attention to Shay "your wardrobe for tomorrow is ready in the closet, I fixed your agenda, your fan's letters are on the table and I already called the pizza place and order your favs. Is anything else you need before I take my place on the couch?" she directed her gaze to Lindsey this time waiting for an answer "Because once I put my anatomy on it no one is going to pull me out"

"Nothing for me Sammy, thank you" Lindsey smiled

"Nope, but thank you for ask. You're the best assistant ever" Shay winked at her

"I know" Sammy said with a cocky grin

They spent the next couple of hours just talking and laughing about different things, eating pizza and enjoying each other's company. Shay tried the whole time to not stare directly at Lindsey so much, she didn't want for Sammy to notice and she obviously didn't want to look like a creep in front of Lindsey, so she tried to act as easy as she could until the show started. They were tempting to watch the episode along with the fans but they couldn't go on social media so they had to keep the comments for themselves, although Sammy was keeping them inform about the fan's reviews.

"Yes!" Sammy shouted when the episode ended "That was a hell of an episode, the fans are mostly curious about the new character, they want to know what her role in Emily's life is"

"Well they're going to find out soon" Lindsey said excited

"Yeah, they will so you better start to get used to the media's attention again"

"Which, makes me remain you that you have an interview tomorrow. I don't want to be a killjoy but you need to rest"

"Sammy is right, I know is still early but it's been a long day of work and I'm kind of tired. I think is better for me if I go home and rest" Lindsey announced.

Shay felt suddenly disappointed by Lindsey's words, she was hoping to spend more time with her friend. The few times they went out together their friends were always there so they've never been alone so far and although she wasn't ready to share a whole evening just the two of them, it would be nice to have more time to share together, at the end, it wasn't like she was able to see Lindsey every day, her schedules from work were so different that Shay always count the days to see her again.

"Yeah, you're right" Shay tried her best to hide her disappointment

"Ok, see you tomorrow then... bye Sammy, thank you for everything"

"Bye Linds, see you tomorrow"

Lindsey waved at them one last time before she disappeared behind the door

"Ok, you're going home too or you want to check out your agenda before you leave because…" but Shay wasn't hearing at Sammy anymore, her mind was someplace else, actually following someone else.

It still amazed her how fast she and Lindsey connected the first day they met and the huge chemistry they share since that day, and she wasn't just talking about the chemistry on screen, no, she was talking about the chemistry they share in real live, the one which make both of them feel so comfortable around each other. Of course, she's worked with several colleagues through her whole career but it has never been as easy as it is with Lindsey; it was hard to explain all the feelings she was keeping inside but they were there and they were growing as the days past. But it wasn't easy for Shay to confront those feelings; it scared her to hell to recognize that she was probably falling for her co-star and now friend, not only for the sake of her personal life but her professional as well. She was scared to death to screw everything up if she just give up to her feelings and ask Lindsey to try something more than just friendship. It was inevitable that they share a very strong bond but everything was too hard for her, the best she could do was to bury those feeling deep down her soul and forget they exist. It wasn't the first time anyway and everything has being working great so far.

* * *

" _Hello to all the listeners out there, I'm Bryan and this is your favorite show 'In Company Of…' and as you know every day we have different guests and today is not the exception, in fact the guests we have today are going to blow your minds so… are you ready for this?... Ok, for those who don't see Pretty Little Liars… wait who am I kidding? Is there someone who doesn't see the show? well let me tell you; if you don't, you should" he laughed "it is a great show and the episode last night let us with a huge cliffhanger, as always… and with lots of new questions, like who is this new girl; Paige and what can we expect from her but… to show you that were are huge fans of the show just like you guys and that we want answers too, we have here with us two beautiful ladies who can probably give us some hints. Please welcome Shay Mitchell and Lindsey Shaw, Emily and Paige from Pretty Little Liars… Good afternoon girls"_

 _Shay: "Hi"_

 _Lindsey: "Hello"_

 _Bryan: "So… I don't want to be too nosy but who is Paige and what is she doing here?"_

 _L: "Ahhh, direct to the point" they laugh_

 _B: "There's no other way to do this guys, everybody wants to know what's going to happened next"_

 _S: "Well, we CAN'T tell you what's going to happened next but what we CAN tell is that is going to be crazy"_

 _B: "Uh… I like that. So… first things first… Shay, you've been in the show since the first day of shooting, how's been your experience so far?"_

 _S: "It's been amazing, since the first day I got to the set everyone has been so cool and sweet that today I can say that the whole cast and crew are like family to me, it's great to wake up every morning with a big smile on your face, knowing that you go to a place you like to do what you love with people you love"_

 _B: "That's fantastic and we can actually notice that by the chemistry all of you share outside the cameras"_

 _S: "Yeah, sometimes is really hard to have a well ensemble cast when the main characters are only girls but we came to an easy place so fast that Lucy, Troian and Ashley have become a very important part of my life and not only them but the producers and the rest of the guys too"_

 _B: "So that means Ms. Shaw was welcome to the whole adventure as well?_

 _L: "Oh yeah… it was actually pretty funny the first time I got to meet the girls; with Lucy I had the opportunity to work before, it was for a very short amount of time but we get along and when we see each other again, after Marlene introduced us, it was like seeing an old friend, with Troian I have a lot of things in common and with Ashley you can't stop laughing, so they made me feel like home. Curiously, Shay was the last person I met; she wasn't there when Marlene introduced me to the cast"_

 _S: "True, I was with Mandy trying some Emily's clothe"_

 _B: "and how was it then… when Marlene introduced you to each other? Was it like 'hey, this is the person you're going to work with, get used to because you'll have to see her face very often'?"_

 _S: "Oh no… we hate each other immediately" they laughed "Nah, just kidding"_

 _L: "For me it was like I've known her my whole life. I don't know about Shay but I felt so comfortable around her, still feel comfortable around her, she is such a good professional but most important she is a wonderful human being and I want to believe that I have the honor to call her my friend"_

Things like this happen so suddenly between them that it was almost impossible not to feel anything for each other. Those little details; like sweet words or stole glances that make them both know that it was something more between them than friendship but it was so hard to trust in their own feelings, always tempting to move forward but losing the courage when reality comes to the picture. They both have personal unresolved issues they knew they have to fix before making a bold move.

 _B: "Aww, that's so sweet"_

 _S: "She is, isn't? How could anything be hard with a person like this next to you?" Shay smiled putting her hand over Lindsey's "Actually it's been great for me too, I have to confess that after Bianca took a break from the show I was worried to get along with my new co-star, I didn't know who she was, Marlene wanted to keep the secret even from me, so I was kind of nervous but it was chemistry at first sight" Lindsey smiled "we talk a little the first day and as the time has passed we've known a lot about each other till the point that we can tell each other everything, which is very important for the job we have to do. We have the confidence to tell each other what are we doing right and what are we doing wrong and that helps a lot"_

 _B: "Well, that's actually crucial for your career, we've seeing so many couples or friendships working so good on screen but having a very tight relationship off screen that sometimes it affects their performances"_

 _L: "Yes, there are a lot of those kinds of issues lately but fortunately is not our case. Is it?" Lindsey joked, looking at Shay_

 _S: "No, we're too boring to fight" Shay smiled back_

 _B: "So… we know so far that there's an evil guy or girl call 'A' going after the girls and that they have to fight against this A crazy person while they work on their personal lives, now… what we don't know is how is Paige going to affect them… if you can describe Paige in just a few words what would those words be?"_

 _L: "Paige is a very mysterious girl at the beginning and like every person in Rosewood she has her own secrets and she would have to struggle with her own demons. I can't tell how is she going to affect Emily's life or the girls', you'll have to find out that by yourself but she is going through a lot of changes and for her like or her dislike they are part of them"_

 _B: "And talking about struggles… How is your whole position with the gay community? Emily is already out, let me congratulate you but the way Shay, that was a brilliant performance"_

 _S: "Thank you"_

 _B: "But how is for Shay Mitchell to be a role model for the gay community?"_

 _S:_ _It wasn't a hard question, she knew exactly what to say but she hated to feel like a hypocrite just like right now, telling how proud she was when she can't even say out loud that she was actually gay. It was always a bitter sweet sensation "It's a huge honor to see and to feel so much support from the fans and so many young girls who always write to let me know how to see Emily came out help them to make a little bit easier to deal with the pressure. Since the first time Marlene came to me and told me how she was going to handle the topic I was like 'Oh my God you're a genius'"_

 _B: "that's why they pay her for, right? To be a genius"_

 _S: Shay laughed "That's what she said… but it wasn't only the fact that she trusted in me to do it but also trust in Eric's performance which helped me a lot; that scene between Emily and her dad was memorable for me and working with Eric is always a blast. Also Ashley was there, Lucy was there, Troian was there, which made the scene where Wilden told Emily's friends that she was gay so much easier, the support her friends gave her and the way they protected her, made Emily the luckiest person in the world, I mean… who wouldn't want to have a dad and friends like that?"_

 _B: "What about her mom?"_

 _S: "I want to believe her mom is going to accept her at some point"_

 _B: "And what means to be gay for Lindsey Shaw?"_

 _L: "Courage, for me it needs a lot of courage not only to come out but also to be happy in any aspect of your life, is not easy for any of us to look for happiness but when you have people who support you and you have the courage to say 'yes, this what I want and I'm going to fight for it' then you know everything is going to be alright no matter what other people say"_

 _B: "Guys I hate to say this but our time is off. It's being a pleasure to have you here, thank you so much for put your heart out for us. I wish you but the best for you and the show"_

 _S: "Thank you for invited us"_

 _L: "Thank you"_

 _B: "A final message for the fans"_

 _S: "Don't try to be like someone else, be yourself and be happy"_

 _L: "Always fight for what you want, it's not going to be easy but is going to worth it"_

 _B: "Again… thank you so much girls… Pretty Little Liars, Tuesday at 8.00 p.m. on ABC Family"_

* * *

"Great interview girls"

After they left the radio station they headed to the studio where Marlene was waiting for them

"Thank you Mar" Lindsey smiled

"Those were really deep words, congratulations"

"Thank you but it was Lindsey who took the lead… so thank you Linds for your beautiful words"

"I was just saying the truth; it's easy when you put on words what is in your heart"

There was a feeling in the air; Lindsey was looking at Shay so deep in to her eyes that it was like she was trying to read her soul and Shay was so drown in Lindsey's eyes that she kept the eye contact until Marlene put them out of that state

"Aww, I know you love me Linds but don't worry I'm going to change your schedule so we could see you more often" the three of them laugh making the weird atmosphere disappear

"I'm here for you Marlene; you can do whatever you want" Lindsey said

"Hey, you can't buy her affection" Shay replied

Lindsey rise her hands in surrender "Just saying"

"Ok, girls, really good job. Shay you have to stay, Linds you can go now if you want, you don't have to work until…"

"Monday" Lindsey answered

"Right, are you still on with your flight to Nebraska?" Shay's heart skipped a bit, she didn't know about Lindsey's plans; of course she didn't have to but the news took her by surprise anyway

"Yeah, but don't worry everything is fix, I'm coming back Sunday morning"

"Great, have a nice trip then. See you on Monday… Shay, see you on set 3 in a few" Marlene headed to her office leaving Shay and Lindsey alone

"So… you're leaving?"

"Just for a couple of days, I'm going to visit my family. I need to… take care of something personal and it can't wait, it's very important. I didn't tell you because I want to do it by myself first and when everything will be done I'm going to tell you all about it"

"Ok…" Shay sighed "I'm gonna miss you though"

"Don't worry; we're going to see each other on Monday. You're not going to get rid of me so easy" Lindsey smiled

"I don't want to either" and there it was, that powerful feeling a single look can give. How strong you need to be to say no to those feelings, to the girl that was in front of you, with those beautiful eyes looking so intently at you? There was so much tension that you could actually cut it with a knife but sadly Shay's fears talked louder than her heart clearing her throat to break the moment "Just promise if you need something, anything, you will tell me" She let out a nervous smile

"Promise… now I better get going, my flight leave in a few hours and I still have some things to do. See you on Monday"

"Have a nice trip"

"Thanks"

Lindsey turned around and headed to the parking lot, leaving Shay behind, not realizing that the other girl was just looking at her with sadness.

Everything was changing so fast that it was hard for Shay to keep herself attach to her plan. How was she supposed to bury her feelings when they fight to stay out day after day?

"When did become so hard to see you leave?" Shay mumbled to herself, seeing the last image of Lindsey disappear behind the studio walls

* * *

 **You know what to do... See ya!**


	7. Lights, Camera, Love

**Hello beautiful readers! Thank you so much for your coments, for following this fic, for made this fic one of your fav, to the visitors and guests you have no idea how happy I am to know that you are out there.**

 **I want to apologize with all of you for the delay. I'm not a person who give excuses but I think you should know that I had a little accident and my hand got hurt so it has been really hard to write this and post it. Doctor says is going to be a whole month of recovery but not even that is going to stop me so...** **here it is** **a new chapter.**

 **I'm always focus on your advices and comments, so thank you so much for them.**

 **Don't forget: "No Hate, No Cyberbulling, Just Lindshay's and PLL' love"**

 **Hope you like this one...**

* * *

 **Shay's POV**

"Shay, are you ok? You seem a little distracted today" Marlene pointed out. We were on the middle of a scene with the girls and it already took me 5 shoots to hit the good one

"Ah, yeah… I'm fine just a little tired that's all"

"You want us to take a break?" she looked at me concern

"Uhm… no, is not necessary. Let's keep going, we already are out of schedule" I assured her

"Ok… girls back to the door, we're going since the beginning" Marlene called

Truth was that I haven't been able to concentrate in any of the things I did these past days. Since I found out that Linds was going home, I've couldn't stop thinking about her and I don't even know what she was supposed to do there. Was it something important? Did something happen to her family? Was that just a visit? I have no idea, and to make it worst I don't even know if she's alright. The whole idea of calling her has been killing me the whole weekend but what if I sounded too needy or too intrusive? I know we have to shoot together later but I can't wait for her to come here and talk to me about it. Ugh… and the worst part is that now I'm sounding like a worried girlfriend. Great!

It took me a little longer to realize that Marlene was already talking with us about the scene "the four of you are in the store talking when suddenly Emily realizes that Jenna was there too. Shay, Emily has to get the girls attention and make them look on the direction she is looking to, and then they silently get close to Jenna and try to hear what she is saying to the seller, got it?"

"Gotcha" This has to be the one, come on just breath and focus

"Ok, everybody ready… Keep silence… Action"

I was supposed to be looking at Troian and then turn to the side to look at Tammin, who was at the other side of the store waiting for me to say my line, but that never happened. Just when I was about to do it, my eyes focus on the person I was waiting for. There she was; at the other side of the set, hiding between some guys of the crew, she was staring at me with a big smile on her face and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back

"Cut" I heard Marlene's voice "Shay, Emily is supposed to be worried about this not happy, why are you so smiley about?" she turned to look at Ashley

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't make her laugh… this time" Ashley defended herself

I blush a little because I didn't know how to excuse myself "I'm sorry, Mar. I was a little distracted, but I'm fine now"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Ok, can we go back to our scene?"

"Let's do this" I smiled at her

"Fine… everybody focus… Action"

And it was finally over. For my own and the rest of the girls' surprise, we finish shooting in just an hour, it was like the whole weight I was carrying just a few hours ago was gone. Now, I was allowed to focus in someone more important.

"Hey, you're back" I couldn't stop myself from hugging Lindsey when I got close to her

"I told you, you wouldn't get rid of me" she hugged me back. It's so good to feel her so close

"And I told you that I don't want to" I smiled at her once we left the embrace

"Good" she smiled back

"So… how was your trip?" Although I was feeling more relax because now I was sure she was fine I was still worried about the reason behind her trip

"It was productive, to say something but I want to tell you everything with details"

"You're not going to give me anything, not even a clue?" I pouted

"No, just know that I've never been happier in my entire life" I smile wildly, knowing that whatever it was, it makes her have a different glow in her eyes, which makes her look more beautiful than she already is.

"Linds, you're early" Marlene came close to us when she saw Lindsey on the set

"Hey Mar. I promise you I would be here as soon as I can and here I am"

"Perfect, go get ready then. Mandy is waiting for you two in her office"

"Ok… see you in bit" Linds looked at Marlene and turned around to head to Mandy's office, making me a gesture to follow her.

 **Lindsey's POV**

I don't remember the last time I've felt so good about myself, hiding such an important part of my life to the ones I love has been a really hard thing to do but now that I'm totally free and that I can finally be myself, all I wanted to do was to come back here and tell Shay everything about it. She is a very important part of my life now and in the short time we've shared she's demonstrated that no matter what, she'll always be there for me. It's amazing to have such a wonderful person by my side and, although I have to confess that nothing would make me happier than be with her in a whole different way and not just as friends, I can't rush into things and just go and tell her that I feel attracted to her. I have to take things slow and wait to see what the time has prepared for us.

In the meanwhile, I have to be professional and focus on my job, Marlene trust in me to do a good job and give my 100 percent on the next scene; things between Paige and Emily are going to become intense and I have to concentrate myself to give the best of me

"Linds…" I was heading to the stage where the next scene will be shooting, when I heard Mar calling my name "where's Shay?"

"She is coming, Mandy was almost done"

"Perfect. Now, you know the next scene is going to be an emotional challenge, you've made a great job so far playing Paige, she is everything I wanted her to be and now I want you to surprise me with this, ok?"

"Absolutely… I prepared myself for it and I want to show you the best of me"

"That's what I wanted to hear… ok, there's Shay"

"Ok, I'm ready" Shay was walking in our direction

"Excellent…! Ok, everybody ready? Listen, I want this scene to be perfect and I need you to make me feel what your characters are feeling at that exact moment. Focus on what you're doing and show me of what you're capable of. Ready?"

"Ready" Shay and I say at the same time

"Action…"

 _Emily opens the door and finds Paige standing outside her house, under a heavy rain._

 _Emily: Paige? Are you… alright?_

 _Paige: No_

 _Emily: What happened?_

 _Paige: You have every reason to hate me… I don't even know why I'm here_

 _Emily: I don't hate you_

 _Paige: I will... I do_

 _Emily: Don't say that_

 _Paige: I'm sorry, Emily. I just wanted you to know that_

 _Paige turns around and starts to walk away_

 _Emily: Wait, Paige_

 _Even when Emily called her Paige didn't look back, she took her bike and rode it back down the street. Emily just looked at her disappear around the corner, not knowing what to do_

"And… Cut…" I was standing in the same spot where the scene cut off. I couldn't allow myself to move, I didn't know what to do and I knew the reason behind it. I've been always proud of being a professional actress but right now I have mix feelings inside "That was so… intense. It was amazing girls. I'm so happy for having you both working with me; the chemistry you share is awesome. I ask you for the best and you gave me the best. I'm speechless"

But Marlene wasn't the only one, Shay was speechless too. I looked at her from afar and I can tell she is feeling the same way as I am. I don't know if something wrong happened but I've never seen her like this before. I don't know if I should talk to her about it or not, maybe when we have some time alone we could discuss it.

"Thanks" It took me a little while to get myself together, go back to Marlene's side and give an answer to her words. To be honest I was still in shock for the previous scene. Yes, it was intense and everything but Shay's look was so deep that I couldn't help myself from asking if it was part of her acting or not, because if it was then she is a hell of an actress; she fooled me completely. I don't want to get into any kind of conclusions but just remember her gaze on me makes me have goosebumps all over my skin. I won't say that I didn't feel anything because I did but I don't know how to react to the things she makes me feel.

 **Shay's POV**

"Shay, are you ok?" It's the second time in the day that someone ask me that and this time it wasn't just anybody; it was Lindsey talking to me. Truth is that I'm not ok; I'm in shock and really scared right now. I need to talk to someone and she is not the right person to talk to, not about this.

"Uhm… yeah… I'm… ok. I just need to take a break. I'm sorry" I just turned around I went directly to my dressing room, walking as fast as I could

"Mitchell, did you finish already?" I forgot Sammy was here waiting for me

"Not yet, I just… could you give me a second, please?"

"Are you ok?"

"How many people are going to ask me that?" That came out too rough

"Jeez… I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you"

"No… I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to say it like that… I just need a moment alone… please" I begged her

"Ok, call me if you need anything" I could notice she was worried

"I will. Thank you"

I wait for Sammy to close the door and took my phone to call the only person who could help me with this situation. I know she is going to give me a speech but at this point I really don't care, I need to tell her

"Hello?"

"I'm so screw Blaney… I shouldn't do that but I couldn't help myself… I thought I had everything under control and now…" I was feeling desperate and I was on the edge of tears

"Mitchy, slow down, what happened?"

"I… I think… No, I'm sure that… I'm… in love with her, Blaney" I couldn't hold my tears anymore

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Lindsey… I fell in love with her, Blaney… How could I let that happened?" I was crying nonstop. Being aware of my feelings was one thing but say it out loud was a whole new level of reality

"Ok, take it easy" she was trying to comfort me but I couldn't help to feel upset

"No! How can you tell me to take it easy? You know what this means? I'm so screw! It was supposed to be just a crush and with time I would get over it but now… now I can't even notice the difference between fiction and real life"

"Mitchy; is ok…"

"No is not!" I cut her off abruptly "We had a scene together just a few minutes ago, the whole thing was intense and deep but all I could thing about, the whole time was to get close to her and hug her, tell her that everything would be ok and that I would be there every time she needs me, and it was just a fucking scene! My worst fears became true, I can't be professional because I can't stop thinking about kissing her and hold her and…"

"Ok, Mitchy you have to breathe… take a deep breath and calm down. I now you're scared, you've never been in this situation before and you don't know how to handle it but I'm sure it's going to be alright. Why don't you talk to her and tell her the truth. Linds is a great person and I'm sure she is going to understand"

"Understand? Are you kidding me? I just put my whole career in danger because of my stupid feelings. How can I go and tell her that I'm in love with her?"

"Just for a second stop thinking about your career and think about yourself. Don't you want to know how does it feel to be with someone you love?" Now it was her turn to be mad

"Easy for you to say, it's not you the one in the middle of this problem" I fought back

"Problem…? I'm sorry Mitchy but I don't see the problem here; you told me she is gay so she is not going to be surprised if you told her you like girls too"

"And what if she doesn't feel the same way? You know how awkward would be for her to work with me since now on?"

"You're getting into early conclusions Mitchy; you have no idea how is she going to react besides, what if she feels the same way? Don't you think it would be your chance to have a real relationship for the first time in your life? Think about it"

"I still can't believe I let this happen. I'm so stupid… I had everything under control…"

"You keep saying that over and over again. You're my friend Mitchy and I don't want to say I told you so but I told you so" she tried to easy off things by making a joke but I wasn't in the mood to laugh, this was a serious issue and I really needed an answer

"I knew you were going to say that but I'm so desperate right now that I can actually take your stupid jokes" I said in a bitter tone

"Wow… it really hit you, isn't it? I've never heard you so upset before. You really love her, don't you?" and now she is finally taking things seriously

"I do. I thought that by denying my feelings at some point it would go away but it didn't, and now I'm sure that I love her and I don't know what to do…"

"Take the chance. I know your whole professionalism is in danger and blah, blah, blah but I've never saw you in love before, and I'm so happy for you because now you could have the change to share your life with someone you really love and that can love you back, someone who takes care of you and share with you the good and the bad things Don't you want to be part of someone else's life too? Mitchy believe it or not; this is good for you. You just have to give it a try and let your heart speak for you, at least once. Please don't let this go just because you think your career is ruin, maybe is not and you can have the best of both worlds"

"I don't know Blaney, is not so simple. I think…"

"Don't think, just act, listen to your heart and make it happen. Don't make me go there and hit you because you know I will"

"I don't know how I'm going to face her now"

"One step at the time; go get some coffee or something with her and then look for the right time to tell her. I know there is a lot to lose but there's also a lot to win"

I let out a heavy sigh "Fine. I would… talk to her but I can't promise to tell her right away. I'm going to test the waters first"

"Take your time. Just don't waste the time you could probably be enjoying just because you're afraid, ok?

"Ok…" I have to admit that I feel a little less worried now. At least the tears are gone "Thank you, Blaney I knew talking to you would make a difference in this moment"

"I love you Mitchy, you're the bravest person I know and whatever you decide to do I'm always going to be there for you, I just want you to be happy"

"I love you too; you're the best friend ever"

"I know…" This time I allowed myself to let out a soft laugh "call me to know how it went"

"Sure. I'll call you later. I have to go back and make things right. I left everyone waiting for me on set"

"Ok, talk to you later… Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and stopped for a second to think on Blaney's words. I have to admit that she is right; there is a chance for things to turn up alright but what if they don't? What if she rejects me and everything we've worked on goes to hell? I can't avoid the scary feeling of losing her as a friend. I don't want to ruin things between us. I don't think I would be able to handle Lindsey's rejection or worst; I don't think I could resist the idea of her being away from me.

I can't lose her. I don't want to lose her…

* * *

 **You know what to do... See ya!**


	8. Starting Over

**Hello beautiful readers! Thank you so much for your coments, for following this fic, for made this fic one of your fav, to the visitors and guests you have no idea how happy I am to know that you are out there.**

 **First, I want to apologize with all of you for the delay. Second I want to be honest with you here; I have like 5 chapters already written BUT... between those chapters and the already updated there's a big hole on the story so I have no idea how to fill it. I'm trying to do it the best I can, so I'm sorry if this one isn't what you were expecting, the last thing I want to do is to dissapoint you guys. I'm having trouble with these ones so be patient with me** ** **(yes, more than I alrady asked you to be)** because is going to take me a little while to update the next chapter  
**

 **Oh and Thank you so much for your concern siophiefandom; my hand is a lot better. It was hard but is fine now :)**

 **Anyway, I leave you** **a new chapter and I really hope I came up with something good here**

 **Don't forget: "No Hate, No Cyberbulling, Just Lindshay's and PLL' love"**

* * *

"I won't deny I was very nervous about it but it was the only chance I had to be honest not only with myself but with my whole family, they deserved to know the truth before I could take the most important decision of my life. To be honest with the whole world" Lindsey's voice was full of joy and it was clear that she couldn't contain her excitement.

Things were slowly getting back to normal. Shay's little episode Monday morning made everyone at work wonder if the actress was getting through a rough patch; she's been distracted lately and that wasn't a normal behavior coming from her, she was so professional all the time that it was weird to see her running away from set like that but thankfully, for her own sake and the cast's and crew, she assured that everything was fine and it was only a family issue that it was already solve so she promised to put her head 100 percent back on the game.

Lindsey, who wasn't completely convinced by Shay's statement, tried to hide her concern about her friend and waited patiently for Shay to say what was really happening. After their last rehearsal on Thursday, she decided to take the lead and invited Shay to have dinner at her house. She wanted the other girl to feel comfortable to talk about what has been really bothering her lately and also because she had something really important to tell Shay too.

When Shay headed to Lindsey's house she was beyond nervous; it was the first time she was going to spend time in Lindsey's house and the first time they were going to be completely alone. She was certainly not expecting Lindsey's invitation that morning but she was getting into a point where she couldn't say no to her co-star and that was scaring her to hell; for a woman who always had control of her own life, to fall in love was a whole new experience, one that was starting to get on her nerves.

When Lindsey opened the door to received her guest, the second thing she noticed (because the first was how beautiful Shay looked in that blue summer dress which allow her to appreciate Shay's long legs) was how tense Shay was, nothing compare to the glowing woman who always light up a room with her presence, this was a side Lindsey wasn't use to, so she made her best to be nice and patient with Shay; she made a delicious diner, set a beautiful table and made small talk to make her feel comfortable and free to talk about whatever was bothering her and it actually worked, not as Lindsey was expecting because Shay never said the truth behind her weird behavior the other day but at least they were having a blast now that she was really enjoying the evening.

Lindsey took the smooth moment as a sign to let Shay know about the visit she made to her family last weekend, she brought very important news with her and she wanted to share them with the person who slowly became on one of the most important in her life, and there she was telling Shay the whole story, letting her know how her life was about to change for good.

"Even when I knew my family would love me no matter what, I was terrified to tell them that I'm gay, maybe because for some people is still a subject they have to get use to and I respect that but I couldn't step back, not when I got to collect all the strength I could at that moment. I knew I was ready and I knew that keep looking for a 'right moment' would probably take me forever because to be honest the right moment doesn't exist, the only thing that exist is the courage to take your life in your own hands and be yourself at the end; it doesn't matter who you love is who you are which really matters"

Shay was debating herself between stand up and kiss Lindsey with all she had or stand up and kiss Lindsey with all she had. She was so engulfed by Lindsey's words that in her mind there wasn't another option but stand up and show her what she was feeling inside on the best way possible, and that was proclaiming the other girl's lips as her own, even when she knew that it would probably scared the other girl away. It took all the power she had to keep herself together and keep her attention into what Lindsey was still saying

"When I got inside my whole family was there; I called my parents a day before and told them that I wanted them to call for a family meeting because I had something really important to tell them…" Lindsey made a pause to take a sip of her wine as if she was looking for some courage to continue "And I did it… I told them that I'm gay, that I wasn't into guys like they thought I was, I told them that I even tried to date a guy once but it didn't work out because I always knew who I was and what I wanted"

"And what did they say?" Shay dared to interrupt, her curiosity taking the best of her

"They took it surprisingly good; more than good I would dare to say. They were so understanding and loving; they showed me all their affection and told me that no matter what I decided to do with my life and my career, as long as I'm happy they will be always there to support me"

By this point of the conversation a lonely tear was falling down Lindsey's cheek, the memories of the meeting with her family and the words of her parents filling her heart with happiness. Shay took Lindsey's hands on hers worry that something else was making her upset.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… these are happy tears. I… was so scared before and now… now I feel that everything is in the right place"

"I'm so happy for you" Shay let out a shy smile "I… don't know what could you have feeling at that moment but you have no idea how much I admire you for being so brave" she squeezed softly Lindsey's hand

"Thank you. I actually wouldn't make it without you" Lindsey looked into Shay's eyes

"Me? What did I do?" Shay asked confused

"The only thing I could think about when I was in front of my whole family was you…" Lindsey looked down a little embarrassed by her confession, not realizing how her words were hitting into Shay's heart "I mean… the way you reacted when I confessed to you that I'm gay made me realized that if people truly love me, then they would have to accept me for who I am… just like you did"

And there it was again, another reason to made Shay wonder why she was holding her desire to confess her love to the woman in front of her. But then she remembered there were her fears the ones who was holding her from jump into the chance to have what could probably be the best relationship of her life.

Yes, she thought a lot about what Michaela told her last time they talked and yes, this was probably the best moment to do it, at the end there were just them in a lonely place but the much she thought about it the much she realized it was so little the things she could offer to Lindsey. Linds wasn't a person who deserve the shadows of a relationship, she doesn't deserve to be hide to the public eye like a sin of a scary woman who can't handle the opinion of people outside the amazing bubble she built thanks to her actress career. No, Lindsey deserves more than that; she deserves a woman who can proudly say she is in love with her and was capable to do anything to have her by her side, and she wasn't that woman. Shay knew she wasn't.

She had a lot in her mind to process and it was even harder now that she was sure she was in love with someone she knows she can't have, so instead of deal with her broken heart (a result of being too afraid to confront her feelings) she decided to take the easy way to escape. Again

Shay looked down pretending to pay attention at her watch, making a worried face about the time "oh my God, I didn't notice the time. I have to shoot early tomorrow and it's getting late. I'm so sorry but I have to go" Shay stood up abruptly looking around for her purse and her coat

"Ok" Lindsey was kind of taken back by Shay's reaction

Little knew Shay that a now disappointed Lindsey was getting ready to confess her something more important than her coming out, something that could probably change their relationship for good, but now it would have to wait under the current circumstances.

Lindsey walked Shay to the front door, following her behind not wanting to invade Shay's personal space.

"I guess I see you on Tuesday" Shay said when she was already outside. By this point the atmosphere around them was weird; none of them knowing how to react to each other's company anymore.

"Yeah, are you ready for the big day?" Lindsey asked pointing out to the big scene they would have to shoot

Shooting a new scene between Paige and Emily on Tuesday was another subject that has them both on the edge of nerves. If it would be any other scene they would probably be talking about it like they always do; looking for the best way to show their amazing chemistry on screen but this wasn't any other scene, this was the big "first Paige and Emily's kiss" the one that would make people see if their characters could start a relationship. In summery the beginning of a new couple on the show and that's something that has been in their minds since Marlene gave them the news, and not exactly for professional reasons.

Lindsey was nervous. Of course, this wasn't her first kiss on screen but it was the first time she would kiss Shay and although the chemistry between them was great, she would hate the idea of screw things up because she knew that part of Shay's work depends on how comfortable Shay could feel around her and all she wanted was to portray that on screen and not let her feelings for the other girl betray her professionalism.

Shay, on the other hand, was scared to death. A flirt or a crush was nothing compares to be in love, and being in love with her co-star was probably something that could cost her career, not to mention that her feelings were so strong that the worst of her fears was to not notice the difference between fiction and reality anymore. What should she do? Be professional and try to not feel anything when their lips meet on that kiss? Or take advantage of this opportunity to taste Lindsey's lips for the first time? By this point she wasn't sure about anything anymore, she was going crazy and that wasn't good for her or for Lindsey for that matters. If the last scene between them made Shay realized she was in love with Lindsey, then she didn't want to know what kissing Lindsey would make her feel.

"Of course" There was no other option, lying was all Shay had at that moment "I just hope we could make people believe us"

"Don't worry; you'll be great as always. Fans love you, besides it's me the one they should hate, remember?" Lindsey tried to soothe the moment by making a joke but her gaze was so intense that Shay couldn't handle it any longer

"Well…" she tried to debate Lindsey's words but without success. She needed to get out of there and head home to put her thoughts on the freezer "I… I think I should go already… thank you so much for the invitation I had a wonderful time"

"So do I"

"And thank you for trusting me. I know coming out to your family was a big step for you and I'm glad to know that you trust me enough to tell me about it"

"Well, is easy to trust in someone when you know that person cares for you. Besides, it's me the one who should be grateful for having you here, so thank you for your company. It's been a while since I feel so good with someone"

Lindsey took Shay by surprise when she leaned to kiss her and although the kiss was just on the cheek Shay couldn't help but feel her whole body tremble, sending jolts directly to her heart

"Ok, I'm gonna go now" Shay said when Lindsey pull away. She tried the best she could to hide her blushed cheeks

"Ok, text me when you get home? I want to know you're safe"

"Sure… I will. Bye" Shay waved one last time before heading to her car

"Bye" Lindsey waited until Shay drove into the highway, closing the door after she couldn't see Shay's car anymore. After she cleaned the remains of their dinner, she went to bed with a new sensation inside; a weird one but definitely not a bad one. It was something very close to hope; hope that she could probably have a chance with Shay, maybe just a little one but a chance after all and there was only one way to find it out.

She was deep on her trail of thoughts when suddenly her phone chimed. She took it from the nightstand next to her bed and saw it was a message; she opened it and smiled when she noticed it was from Shay

" _I'm ready for bed. Thank you again for tonight, I had a great night. Hope we can do that again. Sleep tight"_

Yeah… there was definitely hope

People say if you keep your mind busy then you can distract yourself from all your problems, at least for a while, but they usually forget that if you keep your mind too busy then time flies without even notice it; and that's exactly what happened to Shay when she was in front of the mirror in the make –up trailer.

Without even realize it, it was Tuesday morning and the staff from the show was helping her to get ready for her next scenes. It was supposed to be an easy day; if it wasn't for the famous kiss scene. Her schedule was already fix; a couple of shoots with Nia and one with the girls but first she would have to shoot her scene with Lindsey, the one that could start something or break everything. It wasn't easy to think that only one bad move could finish everything she has worked for, so she took one final decision: she must focus in her career and her career only, not more distractions, no more feelings. Shay was only praying she could be strong enough to make it happen.

"Hey, Marlene…?" Shay got close to the producer. They were already on the respective location waiting for Lindsey

"Yes, Shay. What's up?"

"Uhm… I was wondering if… I don't know… what if we leave Paige and Emily's scene for the end of the day?" Shay asked shyly

"I´m sorry Shay but Linds is almost ready and Nia is not even here yet, we're supposed to stick on our schedule and I can't make last minute changes, at least is an emergency… but why do you want to leave it for later? Is there something wrong between you and Linds?" Marlene was starting to get worried

"No, of course not, not at all…" Shay made a pause looking for a very good excuse to her previous statement "I was just thinking that maybe it would be easier if we shoot the scenes in a particular order, you know…"

"Oh, don't worry about that. You know the edition department takes care of it and they make an amazing job so…"

"Of course…" Shay wasn't sure if Marlene believed it or not but at least she gave an excuse, a really poor one but it was much better than the truth.

Just a couple of minutes later Lindsey walked into the location

"Ok. I'm ready" If Lindsey was nervous, she knew how to hide it pretty well because Shay couldn't notice it at all

"Great… I need cameras 1 and 2 focus on the outside. Cameras 3 and 4 go inside the car and camera 5 will make the close-ups. Everybody ready…?" Marlene was giving the last indications to the camera men "As for Lindsey and Shay, you will be outside, Emily is heading to her car, she got inside and just when she is about to leave Paige got inside too, surprising her… ok, are we ready?"

"Yeah" Lindsey was the only one who answered. Shay just limited herself to nod with her head.

"Fine. Let's do this, girls… Everybody, take your positions… Season 1 / Episode 17… action"

But Shay was too distracted to make things easy and what it was supposed to take three shoots tops, took actually seven. Three times Shay forgot her lines, two times she was caught down guard; not paying attention to the marks the crew was giving her and one time her phone rang (which was very embarrassing since everyone on the cast knew they should leave their phones away from the stages) so finally Marlene decided to give her a couple of minutes to take some air and relax.

To be honest; Marlene was trying to be very patient with her, first because she knew this wasn't something usual coming from Shay and second because she understood that the long hours of shooting was making the girls feel exhausted but this was something that was making Marlene feel concern. Of course this wasn't a natural behavior coming from Shay, which means that something was actually happening with the actress, so she would have to talk to her and find the truth behind this weird behavior because she wants to help her if something was happening; for Marlene it wasn't only about the show, those girls are like her daughters and she couldn't allow herself to let something wrong happen to them.

"I'm really sorry… I screw everything up. I don't know what's going on with me lately" Shay and Lindsey were sitting on one side of the location, talking, or at least trying to talk about the scene

"It's ok. It's just a bad day. Everybody have one. Don't try to force yourself into this, if you want I can talk to Marlene and try to change the date to shoot this scene"

Shay knew Lindsey was trying to make her feel better but changing the shoot for another day wasn't going to make things easier, quite the opposite; the much they take to do it, the much Shay will be worried about it, taking all her concentration with it and that was something she couldn't allow. She must to be professional

"No, is ok. I just needed some time. I guess is just a bad day like you said"

"Ok. You want me to bring you something, maybe some water" Lindsey put her hand over Shay's to comfort her

"No, thank you but I appreciate your concern" Shay gave her a smile in return

"You don't have to. I'm here for whatever you need"

"Girls…?" Marlene interrupted their little moment "Are you ready now?"

"Yes, we're ready" Lindsey answered but Marlene waited for Shay's confirmation

"Shay…?"

"Yeah. I'm ready" There was a hint of doubt in Shay's voice

"You sure?" Marlene wasn't convinced

"Yeah, I was a little distracted but that's all, don't worry"

"Ok then. Get your positions…" Marlene dropped her concern for a little while and prepared the whole crew again to re-start the shooting "Here we go… Action"

 _Emily walked through the parking lot, looking for her car kiss on her bag. She unlocked the door and got inside, she was ready to leave when suddenly she heard someone opening the passenger door. It took Emily a couple of seconds to realize who it was._

 _Paige got into Emily's car. She sounded agitated, desperate, almost like begging Emily to hear her out_

 _Paige: Listen, is like your mom said… my dad is always looking for somebody to blame._

 _But Emily was too afraid to take the time to listen to what Paige had to say_

 _Emily: I got to go home… my mom is waiting for me_

 _Paige: Right… your mom is waiting. God… why is everything so easy for you?_

 _Those were probably the last words she wanted to say to Emily, regretting them immediately after seeing her reaction_

 _Emily: Easy!? What planet do you live on? I spent most of my live trying not to feel the way I feel. I came out and they send my first girlfriend at to God knows where and now maybe she's done with me… so yeah is all about Emily… all Em… all the time…_

And then everything became a blur for Shay. This was the moment she's been so afraid of. Lindsey's lips were touching hers and the feeling was amazing; so soft and so sweet, she wanted so badly to respond into the kiss but she knew she shouldn't; these weren't Lindsey's lips after all, this was just a scene, a scene between Emily and Paige and that was something she had to repeat over and over again to not make the wrong move, it was too hard to control herself but at the same time she didn't want this moment to end.

For Lindsey it was like a dream and although she knew this wasn't real, she couldn't stop herself from enjoying the taste of Shay's lips. Of course Shay wasn't responding to the kiss and she wasn't supposed to anyway at the end, the scene says that Emily was in complete shock and was Paige the one taking the lead.

All too soon the scene was coming to an end and Lindsey was starting to pull away from Shay. By this point their feelings were too mix up; the look of surprise in their eyes, their heavy breaths and their tremble lips; where they part of their acting? Was it just the chemistry they shared in every scene or there was something more to read between lines? Lines…? Right… they were still shooting

"Linds, this is your line" one of the assistants whispered to Lindsey when they realized it was time for her to speak but she was frozen on her spot. It took her a few seconds but she finally could react before Marlene was able to cut the scene

 _Paige: Don't tell_

 _Paige got out of the car leaving an astonished Emily. There are a lot in her mind right now and adding a girl with a crush on her long list of issues wasn't something she was planning on._

"Cut" Marlene made the last call "It was great girls… I got to admit there was a moment when I thought we wouldn't finish the scene today but you did great"

It looked like Marlene was talking to the rest of the crew but them. Lindsey took advantage of her exit from the scene to stay as far from the car as she could and the level of surprise on Shay was that big that she didn't even hear when Marlene call off the scene, so she was still froze sitting on the same place where Lindsey left her

"Thanks… hey, Mar… do you mind if I go to refresh a little bit?" Lindsey wanted to use the fact that Shay was still on the car to get out of there, that way they could avoid any possible awkward conversation

"Sure, take your time; we're waiting for Nia to start the next scene"

"Thanks"

Lindsey walked a few meters through the stages looking for a quiet corner to stay until she could regain her composure.

"Linds, have you seen…? Hey… Are you ok?"

"What?" Lindsey was walking absently not noticing the people around her until she heard a voice

"Are you ok? You seem kind of… upset"

"Oh, hi Troian… sorry I didn't see you there… uhm… yes I'm… ok… just a little tired I guess"

"Oh, well that's not something we can't solve. Come on… follow me"

"Where are we going?"

"To my dressing room. I have to be in the make–up trailer in five minutes so nobody is going to disturb you there, do you finish for the day?"

"No yet, but Mar told me to wait for the missing scenes"

"Great, then get some rest until you get her call. I have to go but I see you later"

"Ok… thanks"

"No problem"

Lindsey waited until Troian got out of the room and took a place on the couch. There was a lot in her mind to process and the fact that she would have to see Shay again for their next scene wasn't helping. She wasn't expecting this to happen and it certainly didn't help to maintain a professional bond. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to think

"Now what…?"

* * *

 **Let me know what you think, wheter you like it or not. You know your comments always help me to improve. See ya...**


	9. Rough Path

**Hello beautiful readers! Thank you so much for your coments, for following this fic, for made this fic one of your fav, to the visitors and guests, you have no idea how happy I am to know that you are out there.**

 **You're seriously awesome guys and I love to know that you liked the last chapter, I hope I can fill your expectations with each update.**

 **Ok, giving the fact that I could finish this chapter even before what I expected I want to ask you something. You all know Samara is coming in a couple of episodes (in this fic's time) which means Paige is about to leave the show until season 2 Ep.21. My question is, would you like to see Shay and Lindsey together as a couple before or after Lindsey takes this kind of... break? Is up to you guys... Next Chapter will be the tenth of the story so I want to make something special to celebrate, so the development of next chapter is on your hands, just let me know what you want**

 **McFields25: Of course there's a McHastings friendship! I'm a huge fan of Troian to let her out of any fic. The woman is just amazing! Although I'll try to focus on the other girls as well (Butthabenzo)** **:)**

 **Anyway, I leave you a new chapter (this is kind of long) Enjoy...**

 **Don't forget: "No Hate, No Cyberbulling, Just Lindshay's and PLL' love"**

 **We're celebrating Paige is back! ;)  
**

* * *

"Where are they!?" by this point Marlene was getting on her nerves "I called them 20 minutes ago. Can someone go find them please?"

"I'll go" Nia was waiting for the girls as well to start with the shooting. The scene included both of their parents and the rest of the cast was there except for them "Take it easy Mar, we haven't even finished with season 1 and you're going to have a stroke if you don't breathe" Nia said to Marlene on her way out of the forum, not waiting for an answer. After she walked the distance between the exteriors and Shay's dressing room she stood behind the door, putting her ear over the door trying to hear if there was some kind of noise or movement inside. When she didn't hear anything she decided to knock to confirm that anybody was in there

"Shay, are you in there?" Nia tried but there was no answer

"Shay…?" she knocked again and this time she could hear soft noises coming from inside

"Yeah… just give me a minute"

There was a weird tone in Shay's voice, Nia was trying to figure what could it be; it almost sounded like Shay was having trouble to breath but since she wasn't able to see the girl at other side she had no clue what could possibly happen with Shay. Nia just stood there, waiting for Shay to open the door and after a couple of minutes it finally got open. It was clear that Shay wasn't expecting for anyone to go and look after her so when she saw Nia she immediately tried to hide her puffy eyes from her.

"Hey kid, are you ok? What happened?" Nia asked with concern

"It's nothing. I just… I'm not feeling well"

"Have you been crying?" It looked like Shay was failing in hiding her condition to Nia

"Uhm… no… I… think I caught the flu or something" Shay insisted

"Oh, do you want me to go and inform Marlene about it? We can postpone the shooting" Nia offered

"No, it's ok. I don't want to delay the schedule"

"Don't worry about that, kiddo. Go home and get some rest. You're going to feel better tomorrow. I'm sure Marlene will understand besides, I still have a couple of scenes with Holly so we could work on that until tomorrow"

"Then, I think I'm going to take your offer. Thank you so much, I promise I'll be better tomorrow" Shay leaned forward to give Nia a hug

"Just take care of yourself ok?" Nia said when they pulled apart

"Ok" Shay waited until Nia was out of side to close the door. At some point she was kind of relief, she knew it wasn't fair for the rest of the cast to change everything that was planned for the day but she just couldn't see into Lindsey's eyes again, at least not until she finds out what she was going to do, and some time alone could make a significant difference. This wasn't like she was running away from her because she would have to face Lindsey tomorrow anyway, so she took her bag put some of her stuff in there and headed to her car not bothering to change her Emily's outfit. She needed to get out of there as fast as she could and before Marlene announces to Lindsey that she was going home earlier; she was sure Lindsey would go to look for her the second she finds out.

The first thing Shay did when she was at home was to take a bottle of wine from the bar and took it to the living room. She was desperate for somebody's company and who better than her best friend to hear her and let her know she was fuck up. Shay took her phone and dialed Michaela's number, waiting until the other girl picked up at the other side. She didn't have to say much to her friend to make her come to her house. Once they both have a glass of wine in their hands the party of words started

"I kissed her" Michaela waited patiently for Shay to finish her sentences. She maintained the same attitude since she crossed Shay's door: No questions, just listen "I… we were shooting 'the scene' and I lost control of myself"

Now, it was time for Michaela to intervene, if she has learned something about Shay during the years was to understand the long pauses and big silences on their conversations "you mean… you kissed her as… you kissed her… for real?"

Shay shook her head "No, of course not. I wasn't that out of line, what I mean is that I couldn't contain myself from enjoy the moment" Shay blush a little "I was saying my lines one second and the next one her lips were on mine and I just… had to make a huge effort to not respond into it. My brain was out of control not knowing what to do and my heart was a freaking roller coaster; feeling the silkiness and sweetness of her lips and I… I enjoyed that kiss even when I wasn't able to kiss her back, just the sensation of having her so close, smell her perfume and even breathe the same air was… like a dream"

Shay just couldn't stop talking, she was having the need to recall all the events of that morning, not that she would be able to forget them anyway. She was so lost in her thoughts that she even took a couple of seconds to realize that Michaela was actually talking

"What?" Shay asked trying to catch up with her friend

"I asked you, how did she react?" Michaela repeated

"Well, I could see surprise in her eyes but I'm not sure because just a moment later she continued with the scene and I don't even know if her reaction was from her character or her"

"Man…" Michaela sighed "For the first time in our lives Mitchy, I really don't know what to say" Michaela made a short pause "except that I do know. I want to say that I'm happy for you; you're feeling something as beautiful as love right know but, I don't know if that's what you want to hear because I see so much fear in your eyes that you're making me believe that what happened with Linds was a really bad thing and as your best friend I seriously don't know what to do right now"

Shay let out a bitter smile "Just when I thought you could give me some answers here"

"Believe me my friend, there's nothing I want more right now than help you with your… issue but this time I don't know how. I want to congratulate you so badly but at the same time I know that's not what you want"

"Come on Blaney, I really need you right now"

"Then tell me what you want Mitchy, ask for it and I would give it to you"

"I want you to talk to me as my friend, as the sister I never had, as the woman who's been with me for the last seventeen years"

"Great, because that I can do… Look, I know this is too much to handle. I know you're scared to death and I understand that. I do, but… and this is not the first time I'm going to tell you this; you can't let your fears speak for yourself. Do you Remember the very first time you realize you liked girls? Do you remember how scared you were to tell me? Do you remember what happened?"

"I started to cry like there was not tomorrow and you just hug me until I stopped and then you told me…"

"That I love you because you are a beautiful girl who did nothing but support me every time I needed it, that no matter what I would always be your friend and if next time you hide from me something that important then I would hit you really hard" for the first time in the day Shay let out a sincere smile "See... At least I made you smile"

"Thanks…" Shay whispered, truthfully thankful for Michaela's support but the feelings were too strong to bear, making her coming back to reality "but I don't think we could handle this issue the same way we did with the others before. I don't know if this time everything is going to be alright"

"Mitchy, I was there holding your hand when you came out to your family, do you think I'm the kind of friend who says something just to make you feel better?" Michaela waited until Shay shook her head as an answer "then believe me when I say that everything is going to be ok because even if is not, there's always time to start again. I just need to know what is that you really want, so we can start from there"

"I… right now… I just want to kiss her again so badly…" Shay sighed defeated

"Ok, if you make things right then you would be able to do so as much as you want to but, if all you're going to do is stay in that fucking couch then the only thing you're going to kiss is that pillow" Michaela joked pointing at the pillow on the corner of the couch

"I bought this couch myself so I love those pillows very much"

"Of course you do. Seriously though, I need you to trust in your feelings for the very first time in your life. I know you can do it besides, you promised me to try, remember? You promised you would talk to her, well… I'm still waiting"

Shay took a moment to think about the whole situation, having her best friend there with her was helping her a lot but Michaela was right, if someone has the last word that person was her and it would make everything easier if she finally takes a decision about Lindsey. And to be honest, she doesn't think things could be more awkward than they are right now. She would have to see Lindsey tomorrow anyway and the atmosphere between them was already too heavy to pretend nothing happened, so at this point there was only one thing to do.

"Tomorrow… I swear I'm going to talk to her tomorrow, after the shooting we were supposed to do today. I… I'm going to tell her how I feel and we could see how we go from there" Shay was worried but for some reason she was also excited

"Great!" Michaela made a little jump of celebration before she got closer to the center table to take the bottle of wine "Damn!"

"What?"

"We need more wine"

* * *

"Hey, sleepy head... I thought you still had a call today"

Troian walked into her dressing room when she noticed Lindsey was still sleeping on the couch, she tried not to make noise to not wake her up but just a couple of minutes later Lindsey was starting to stir until she noticed the other girl's presence on the room

"Fuck! I fell asleep"

"What!? Oh girl, Mar is going to kill you" Troian teased her

"What time is it?"

"Time to go… I already finished my scenes for today"

"Damn! She is going to be so pissed at me. I need to talk to her…" Then she remembered the reason why she ended on Troian's dressing room in the first place, reality hitting her again "Hey, have you seen Shay?"

"No, today I had shooting with Nolan and Lesly"

"Oh, ok"

"Why? Need something?"

"No, no… just wanted to know if… my next scene was with her so I just want to know that she is not mad because I missed it" Lindsey tried to hide her concern the best she could

"Shay…? She never gets mad, don't worry… at least is something personal; everything is cool" Troian assured her

"Great" Lindsey mumbled. What could it be more personal than enjoy the kiss you weren't supposed to enjoy with your co-star? She was so screwed "Ok, I have to talk to Marlene. Wish me luck"

"Good luck…" Troian smirked at her and before Lindsey could reach the door she spoke again "oh and if you survive, Keegs and I are going to eat something on the way, want to come?"

"Sure, count me in" without looking back she crossed the door, thinking on the best excuse she could give to Marlene

"Great, then I'm going to call him to come here. We'll wait for you" Troian shouted before Lindsey disappear between the long halls of the forum

Once outside Marlene's office, Lindsey made a long pause. She knew she made a mistake by letting her issues come between her personal and her professional life, so the only thing left was to apologize and promise her it won't happen again. When she finally took the courage to knock the door opened in front of her

"Look who finally decided to join us" Marlene looked kind of upset but she wasn't as mad as she thought she would be

"Mar, I'm so sorry for…" but Marlene cut her off; she made a sign with her hand to make her stop and then moved a little to let her in. Inside her office Oliver, Chad and Norman were sitting in front of her desk

"As you can see we were on a meeting, I was going to look for my assistant when I found you standing at the door. So, I imagine you came here to talk about what happened today" Marlene asked

"Yeah, I did… I do. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for my absence this morning, I had a huge headache and I fall asleep on Troi's dressing room and…" Lindsey was rumbling

"Ok, Linds calm down. First of all, don't worry about the shooting, Shay wasn't here either, Nia told me she wasn't feeling well and she had to leave earlier" Lindsey was surprised to hear that, she had no idea Shay wasn't on set anymore "Now… I want to use this moment to ask you something that concerns all the people in this room. You know that for us not everything is about the show. The shootings, the ratings and all that stuff can wait if one of our guys is not ok. That's why I'm going to ask you this and I want you to tell me the truth. Is something wrong happening to you? Are you having trouble with another member of the cast? Or are any of the other guys giving you a hard time?" Lindsey's heart melted with Marlene's concern

"No, of course not" Lindsey answered immediately _"Is not that, I'm just having a hard time because I have feelings for my co –star but other than that, everything is great"_ she thought, realizing how hard the words sounded even in her head

"Linds?" Marlene insisted when she noticed Lindsey zoned out "You know we are a family here and if something is happening with you, please let us know so maybe we can help"

"Everything is fine, I promise. It was just a headache"

"Are you sure it was just that and nothing to do with Shay?" Norman intervened

"What? What you mean…?" the question took Lindsey unguarded

"Well, it caught our attention the fact that today, you both felt unwell after your first shooting, maybe is just a coincidence but, if you're having problems with Shay we need to know to find a way to make you feel comfortable with each other. This is a great show and we have the best environment to work on but if you don't feel comfortable working with her then we have to do something about it" Oliver pointed out

"I swear everything is great with Shay, we're good friends and we even share some time outside the sets. Believe me; it has nothing to do with her or any of the guys in the cast, they've done nothing but being kind and sweet since I came here" Lindsey assured them

"Ok, we believe you. Although we want Shay's opinion too so tomorrow I want you here early afternoon. I already send her a message to meet us here. Tomorrow the three of us are going to have a little talk, are we clear?" Marlene's voice was low but serious

"Very…" Lindsey answered, knowing that tomorrow she would have to face Shay

"Good. Now, the schedule for tomorrow has changed; instead of you having the day off, you would have to come here to work so, after our little meeting we'll shoot the missing scenes, ok?"

"Ok"

"Well, if there's nothing else you want to talk to us then you can go now"

"Thank you, see you all tomorrow"

They said their respective good byes and Lindsey went back to Troian's dressing room, where she was already waiting for her

"How did it go?"

"Better than I thought" Lindsey said dryly "Where's Keegan?"

"He is coming, he forgot something" Troian didn't fail to notice how agitated Lindsey was. When they first saw each other that morning she believed Lindsey's words when the other girl told her that she was just tired but after long hours of sleep the girl was in the same state. She kept staring at Lindsey until her curiosity, or maybe her concern, took the best of her "Linds can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Is something happening… with you, I mean. I've noticed lately that you're kind of disturbed. Is there something wrong?"

Great, now people around her were noticing her lack of professionalism. She was such a mess and her behavior was starting to affect people at work too. She needed to let this out with someone, anyone. Keeping this secret from people was making her feel trap and Troian was kind of the perfect person to talk to; she was very mature, she never judges and most important; she is always the kind of person who listens first and asks later

"Actually… there's something that's been bothering me lately" Lindsay said honestly

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk about it"

"Thanks that would help a lot… Uhm… I…" Lindsey was ready to talk about her feelings for Shay and let it all out when suddenly Keegan's presence cut her off

"I'm ready" Keegan appeared in front of them, playing with his phone. He was so focus on the device that he didn't even noticed when Troian threw him a glare

"I can see that" Troian answered "Come on, let's go. I'm starving"

Troian waited until Keegan was a few steps ahead of them to take Lindsey aside and whisper "Hey, hold your thoughts; we're going to talk after Keegan is gone, ok?" Lindsey just nodded

"Hey, what are you whispering over there?" Keegan asked playfully

"I'm pregnant!" Troian played along

"I really hope he or she looks like Patrick otherwise, poor baby"

"Asshole" The tree of them started to laugh

"Yeah, I love you too" Keegan walked closer and put himself in the middle to be able to hug them both. They headed to the parking lot and decided that Lindsey would share the car with Troian, given the fact that Keegan was going in his motorcycle.

Once they were at the restaurant, Lindsey tried to share a nice evening with her friends, trying to pay attention to the conversation and the jokes Keegan was telling them but it was too hard to focus on anything besides Shay; why the whole situation became so uncomfortable for them all of a sudden? She actually knew the reason for her to feel weird around Shay was the feelings she was developing for the other girl but, why Shay's reaction was the same if the feelings were only one sided? She didn't know what to do; she needed an advice to help her figure out how to resolve this mess and fast.

"Ok, we're alone now. You can talk" Without even noticed it a whole hour had passed and Keegan was saying and early good bye to go meet his friend Bret, so Troian took their new time alone to have their talk

"But can we go someplace else. What I'm going to tell you is really important and people can interrupt us here" Lindsey requested

"Fine, let's go back to the studio, that way you can pick up your car after we're done"

They left the restaurant and headed to the studios again but this time they didn't got inside, they just waited in the parking lot, at the end, Lindsey thought it was the best place to talk

"Linds, you're freaking me out, could you please tell me what's wrong?" They were sitting on Troian's car but Lindsey wasn't talking, she was just there like trying to order her ideas to explain in the best way possible her situation; that was until Troian started to get nervous when the silence was too much to bear

Lindsey took a deep breath and without more delays she just let it all out "Troi… I'm gay" Troian didn't move and Lindsey was starting to get worried "did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah I heard. I'm just…"

"What…? Please say something… anything. Are you mad? Are you surprised? Do you hate me?" When Troian heard those words she automatically glared at Lindsey

"I'm debating with myself if I should hit you for scaring me like that or for thinking that I was going to reject you" Troian rolled her eyes "When you made such a dramatic silence I thought you were dying or something. You're gay, big deal! That doesn't change what I think about you, idiot" She laughed at Lindsey's expression

"Really…?" Lindsey couldn't believe how easy was to talk about this

"Now, I'm offended by that question"

"Sorry"

"Linds, you're a wonderful person, a bit weird but a good kind of weird" they both smiled "Is that why you've been so distracted lately because you're hiding the fact that you're gay?"

"No, is actually more complicated than that"

"Shoot"

"I… it's been a while since I know I'm gay and I haven't told anyone because I'm looking for the right time to come out, meanwhile I decided to focus in my career only, well… that was until I came here. I think… no, I'm actually sure that I developed romantic feelings for one of the girls" Lindsey said doubtfully

"Aww, Linds is it me? Because I'm really flutter but you're kind of late, I'm in love with Patrick… although I can leave him to be with you if you ask me to"

"Troi, come on, don't make laugh. I'm serious"

"Hey. I'm a good prospect you know"

"I don't doubt it, not even for a second…" Lindsey smiled "but is not you"

"Ok. I'm sorry but I just wanted to lighten up the mood a little. Look, this is not the first time something like this happens. You spent so much time working with someone that you develop different kind of feelings for that person: friendship, sisterhood, brotherhood and if you're lucky enough; love. It happened to me too. Patrick and I worked on the same play for a long time; our characters fell in love and so did we. Yours is not a weird case; you fell in love with one of the girls, believe me is not bad at all"

"You think?"

"I'm sure"

"But… what if my feelings affect the whole nature of the set? I mean, that person doesn't even know that I have feelings for her. Wouldn't be too awkward to go tell her how I feel?" Lindsey sighed deeply "I think it would be better for everyone if I just keep my feelings to myself"

"Ok. First… how much time do you think you could handle before you explode…? I mean, think about it; that person is going to live her life normally and is going to hurt you in the process, what if she starts dating someone else? Would you able to blame her for that? Of course not, because is not her fault, at the end, she doesn't know how you feel. BUT, if you talk to her; it doesn't matter what the answer would be, you can always move on from there. Second… I can't assure you if the girl you're talking about is gay too, until date none of them came to me to say 'hey Troi I'm gay' but I thought the same about you and look where we are now, so… what I do know is that every girl in this show is very professional, they are not going to let the show being affected for a romantic issue besides, they are great people; all and each of them, so if this girl doesn't feel the same way as you, then you can talk and be civil about it"

"Maybe you're right"

"I am… Also, if you really like her you have to be honest with her, how is she supposed to know what you're feeling if you never tell her. At least you have to try, believe me there's nothing to lose here; it's a win to win case"

"Now you're talking like a Hastings"

"Damn! I think I'm spending too much time on Spencer's shoes"

"Well, I don't know about Spencer but I like Troian better. She is a great friend and a wonderful person"

"Thanks" Troian smiled

"And you're right. I have to tell her and then see what happens"

"Good call… Now, am I allowed to know who that mysterious girl is?"

"Uhm, can I talk to her first? I promise you would be the first to know who she is and what happened with her"

"Ugh! Fine… I'll wait. But remember, the fastest you resolve this, the fastest you can go back to your business. Don't let this affect you so much, ok?"

"Ok… thanks Troi, you've been really helpful and I'm glad I can count on you with this"

"Of course you can, dummy. I'm your friend and I care about you, so don't you dare to hide anything from me again. We probably don't see each other as much as with the other girls but that doesn't mean I don't consider you my friend. If you need help with anything and you trust me enough to tell me, I'll be here"

"Thank you, for being such a good friend. Now I know why everyone appreciates you so much"

"Nah… I just love to be the big sister, that's all"

They shared a little bit more of time talking about work and making plans to hanging out more often until Lindsey decided it was time to go home; a long and important day was waiting for her tomorrow and she would need all the rest she could get.

* * *

"Because we're worried about what happened yesterday and if there's something wrong between you two then our responsibility is to help you"

The message was clear; something wrong what's going on and people around them were very aware of that, to the point that they were really worried about them. Therefore the current meeting in Marlene's office; Lindsey and Shay were there, listening carefully to their 'mother's' speech. And to make things worse; since both of the actresses reached the studio they didn't cross paths until they were in front of Marlene's office and even there, they tried to avoid each other's gaze, which made Marlene more aware of the situation.

"Ok…" Marlene continued when none of them gave an answer "Shay, I'm going to ask you this because I already talked to Linds yesterday and she gave me her answer, now I want yours… Is it something wrong happening with you? Is it the cast? Is there something wrong with Linds?"

The question surprised Shay beyond words; Lindsey was standing right there, next to her, how could she answer any kind of question with the other girls' presence and why Lindsey doesn't look tense as she does about all of this?

"No, of course not. I… I wasn't feeling well yesterday, I think I caught the flu or something but I'm fine now"

Marlene wasn't buying it. She could notice Shay's trembling voice, not to mention the posture Lindsey adopted since she walked into her office; her hands behind her back and her eyes gluing on the floor. It was clear something was wrong, the signs were right there; it was almost the same answer Lindsey gave her yesterday and it was like the both of them rehearsed what they were going to say to her but if she wanted to know the truth, pressure them wasn't the answer.

"Ok… I believe you" Marlene surprised them with her answer. Did they really pass this conversation so easily? "But, if something like this happens again…"

"It's not…" Lindsey hurried her answer

"We promise…" Shay assured her

"Let me finish… is something like this happens again I want to be the first one to know, I made a commitment with you all, if you're good I'm good, if you're going through something then is my problem too. Are we clear?"

"Yes"

"Of course" they answered at the same time

"Good, now you can go. Get ready for your next shooting, you own me, so we have to start as soon as we can"

"Ok"

"Thanks"

They got out of Marlene's office in complete silence, still not looking at each other. The atmosphere was even heavier than they thought it could be and although neither of them wanted to behave like that in front of each other, it was clear that none of them wanted to make the wrong move.

"Linds, I… think we need to talk" Shay took the lead

"Uhm… yeah… sure" Lindsey knew this was it, she was scared but she knew it was the best chance she had to leave things clear between them

"Ok, let's go to my dressing room, there's no one there" that didn't sound as it should

Lindsey just nodded and made a sign for Shay to go first, following her close behind. When they headed to Shay's dressing room they already knew what were they going to talk about, the issue was; how were they going to start? Shay sat down on her couch waiting for Lindsey to follow her lead, once they were both sitting, Shay cleared her throat to speak first.

"About yesterday… I know there's been an awkward vibe between us the last couple of days and I want to know if we can fix that... I want to fix it because I don't want this situation to go like this between us anymore. I need to know that we're going to be ok, that we're going to remain friends" Shay closed her eyes, regretting the last words. That wasn't exactly what she was supposed to say but she was so nervous that her rumbling took her to the friend zone again. She had to gain some courage and let her real intentions go out, she had to be honest with Lindsey "Look… I think I know what the real reasons for us to be acting like this are and I have to be honest with you here…" Shay took a deep breath preparing herself for her next words "Linds, I like you…"

"But not in that way, right?" Lindsey cut her off

"What?"

"Shay, I know you know what's going on here but you don't have to worry about me, I already know the whole 'you're great but I like you as a friend' speech, I've been there before remember? The thing is, I like you too but more than just a friend, to be honest I've been developing some feelings for you lately…" Shay's heart was biting faster, happiness going through her whole body. Lindsey has feelings for her too and now she was sure about it "and I know you don't feel the same way, actually I know you're not even gay…" this was going the wrong way "that's why I need you to believe me when I say that I'm not going to do anything that could make you feel uncomfortable, in any way. So, I'm sorry if that's why you left earlier yesterday…"

"No, that's not…" Shay tried but Lindsey cut her again

"Seriously, you don't need to explain. I know you're just trying to make things easier for us and I really appreciate that. I promise to lock up my feelings on the bottom of a trunk and be 100 percent professional"

"No, Linds. I need you to listen…"Shay sounded almost desperate

"Shay, I promise nothing is going to change. I appreciate your friendship very much and you have no idea how much I appreciate that you want to fix things between us. I just want to tell you that you don't have to worry about anything, everything is fine with me and I hope I can still count with you as my friend"

"Of course you do but…" this time wasn't Lindsey the one who interrupted her trail of words.

"Hey! What are you two still doing here? You're supposed to be on set in 15 minutes"

"Sammy could you give us a minute? We were in the middle of something here" Shay knew she was losing her chance to talk

"Sorry my friend but after what happened yesterday, you would not want to piss Marlene off again... Shay your wardrobe is already on the closet, change your outfit, next call is in 10" Sammy informed, then turned her head to look at Lindsey "Linds, what are you still doing here? Mandy is waiting for you"

"Right! I forgot" Lindsey stood up and headed to the door "If Mar asks for me tell her I'm almost ready. See you in a bit" She took a couple of seconds to look at Shay and with a big smile on her face she added "We're fine and we always will be" she turned around and walked away as fast as she could, disappearing just a few seconds later

"What was that about?" Sammy asked curious

"Nothing…! Just my stupidity winning the fight again" Shay turned around and headed to her closet to start getting ready

Twenty minutes later, they were standing on the 'locker rooms' stage. They were already in character waiting for the camera men to finish with the technical details.

"Ok…" Marlene made the first call "first scene the locker room, second scene the bar. Shay you can take a break after the locker room scene, you don't need a change of outfit. Linds you do have to see Mandy after the first scene, you go with a change of clothes for the next one. Ok… guys are we ready?" The camera operator gave her their mark to let her know they were ready "Girls? Ready?"

"Yes" Shay gave her such a soft smile that you could easily confuse it with a sad one

"More than ready" Lindsey on the other hand, looked so relax and confident this time

"That's the spirit… glad to have you back Linds" Oliver smiled at her

"Ok, less talk more work… Only three cameras for this one… Ready… Season 1 / Episode 19… Action!"

 _The last person Paige wanted to find that morning was standing right there, finishing packing her stuff. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Paige decided to speak first_

 _Paige: I forgot my bag here last night_

 _Emily just looked at Paige while she was taking her bag out of her locker. Something was bothering her since the last time they saw each other and this was her chance to ask_

 _Emily: Have you been swimming at nights because you know I'm here in the mornings?_

 _Paige: It just kind of work out that way_

 _Emily wasn't convinced; she wanted for the other girl to tell her the truth so she was going to insist. She cleared her throat before she speak again_

 _Emily: I left you a couple of messages_

 _Paige: I went to visit my aunt… she's old and sick_

 _Emily: I thought maybe you're avoiding me_

 _Paige: No, I just… no_

 _Emily: Ok, this is beyond awkward… can we please talk about what happened?_

 _Paige: There's nothing to talk about_

 _Emily: You kissed me… remember?_

 _Paige: Emily just drop it_

 _Emily: So you want to pretend that it didn't happen_

 _Paige: Yes… please_

 _Emily turned around clearly upset. She closed her locker's door and looked at Paige one last time_

 _Emily: Considerate it forgotten_

 _Emily left the locker room leaving Paige standing there alone_

"And… Cut" Marlene made the call "Excellent… my girls are back; only one shoot and the scene is done. That was awesome"

"Thanks" Shay answered softly

"Yes" Lindsey rose her hand to hi five Marlene, which she responded immediately

"Ok girls, half an hour and then I see you both on stage 9. Linds, go change"

"Going"

Shay was about to say something else to Lindsey before she leaves but she just ran away again, going on Mandy's office direction. She wanted so badly to correct the misunderstanding that was created earlier. Now Lindsey thinks Shay only wants to be her friend and worst; Lindsey was scarifying her own feelings on the name of their friendship. This was so wrong, it has to be a way to make this right and she would have to find it, fast.

Exactly, half an hour later the backstage crew was adjusting the last details on set, leaving everything ready to start the shooting

"Exteriors, ready?" Marlene waited until the camera operator outside nodded "what about inside?" the camera operator on the inside nodded as well "ok, focus on Emily's car, she is driving until she reached the bar's parking lot, camera 4 is making the shoots inside the car, make a close up of Shay. Paige is already waiting inside so focused on the change of camera when Emily walks inside. Everybody ready…? Action!"

 _Emily drove until her GPS informed her that she had reached her destination; outside a bar that was fairly far from town. At first she thought she headed the wrong place but she decided to go check inside anyway, so she got out of her car and walked into the bar. When she got inside she started look for Paige, the other girl raised her hand to let her know where she was. Emily saw her and walked until she reached the table where Paige was already sitting_

 _Emily: you come here a lot?_

 _Emily pointed out taking her jacket off and looking around the place_

 _Paige: I didn't realize it was so…_

 _Emily: Rustic?_

 _Paige: I found it online. I thought it would be…_

 _Emily: remote_

 _Paige: you're going to finish all my sentences?_

 _Emily: Sorry_

 _Paige: That was a joke_

 _There was a kind of awkward silence before they started to speak again_

 _Paige: I was…_

 _Emily: I think…_

 _But both tried at the same time until Emily decided to give Paige the lead_

 _Emily: You go first_

 _Paige: You were right today… I was avoiding you… I scared myself that night when I…_

 _Emily: Kissed me?_

 _Paige: there you go again_

 _There was another pause, this time Paige decided to go first_

 _Paige: the first time I saw you… with Maya… when I realized you were together… I finally admitted to myself that I was like you…_

 _Emily: Am I the first girl you've kissed?_

 _Paige: Romantic huh?_

 _Emily: Definitely surprised me_

 _Paige: so, is Maya your first girlfriend?_

 _Emily: she was… but she… wasn't the first girl I've ever kissed (Emily made a pause looking at the bracelet on her wrist) I was in love with Alison_

 _Paige: Was she in love with you?_

 _Emily: No_

 _Paige: I didn't know her well but… she seemed like a very dynamic person_

 _Emily: She was that_

 _Paige: Maya was kind of like that too, right?_

 _Emily: Yeah, I… guess I like…_

 _Paige: Boldsy women_

 _Paige let it out making both laugh_

"Cut! Excellent girls… you're on fire today two scenes only one shoot, each. I'm gladly impress"

"Thanks Mar" Shay smiled

"Ok, everybody take 5, we come back with the karaoke"

"Hey, want something to drink?" Lindsey surprised Shay with her offer

"Uhm, yeah… Just water please, thanks" Lindsey turned around and took two bottles of water, handing one to Shay

"So… were you really feeling sick yesterday or you left because of what we talk this afternoon?" Shay was took aback by Lindsey's question but the smoothness in the other girl's voice make her feel a little bit calm

"No… I actually had a huge headache and I thought it would be better to go home and rest"

"Oh, ok. I was just wondering because I got worried when they told me you headed home earlier because you weren't feeling well. I'm glad it wasn't something that bad"

"No… yeah. I'm feeling great know. Actually…" she stopped thinking on what to say next "it's all thanks to you" now it was her chance to correct the huge mistake from earlier

"I know… I'm so sorry for make things awkward or even difficult between us that was not my intention" No, she shouldn't apologize "I should have talk to you the barely moment I started to feel different about you. But I'm so glad we could close that topic" No, this is going all wrong again "you must feel relief now that you know we can keep our friendship like always. I'm relief too"

"Linds, if you could just listen to me for one second, I need to tell you something very important…"

"Ok, people… break is over" Marlene announced

"Fuck!" Shay cursed making Lindsey laugh

"Easy there, this is the last one and we can finally go home. Hang in there"

"I know… it's not that. I… never mind"

Shay just smiled at Lindsey and took her position. " _There must be a way to show her I want us to happen as much as she does"_ Shay thought _"But how?"_

"Take your places" Marlene made the first call "Lindsey on stage, Shay you make your entrance. Karaoke night girls, time to get some fun, let's sing! Camera 1 ready… Action!"

 _When Emily headed out of the bathroom her eyes wondering around the place for just a second before she realized Paige was on stage, singing with such enthusiasm that people was looking at her and Emily couldn't help but smile. The chosen song: 'So What' from Pink. Once Paige saw Emily standing in front of her, she started to accompanied the song with little funny moves until she realized that it would be fun to have some company on stage_

 _Paige: Hey everybody, can you help me get my friend up here to sing along_

 _People started to clap encouraging Emily to go to the stage but Emily was too shy to agree_

 _Emily: No, no way…_

 _Paige: they love you already_

 _Emily: I don't do karaoke_

 _Paige: Come on Emily take a walk for the wild side_

 _People kept clapping and yelling while Paige took the microphone and offered it to Emily until she gave up and decided to go next to Paige on stage_

 _Emily: I am so get you back for this_

 _Emily was more than embarrass at first but as the night was developing she started to enjoy herself and although there were a bunch of strangers in front of her, she was having fun. That was until the song ended and they decided it was time to go home. They got out of the bar and Paige walked Emily to her car, when they reached it they both stood there looking at each other for a couple of seconds; it was time to say good bye._

And suddenly there were people from the crew whispering around them

 _Emily leaned forward and captured Paige's lips with her own_

"Uhm… Mar…?" Oliver directed her attention to Marlene

"I know…" Marlene answered

"Should we cut it off?"

"No, I know the kiss wasn't on the script but this could help the scene to look better and if that's not the case we can always edit it. Just let them be, they're good professionals, they're just improvising"

But Marlene was a real expert to know better than that. She knew something was going on between Lindsey and Shay and now she probably has the answer she was looking for.

The kiss was perfect. This time they were well aware that their characters weren't the protagonist of the kiss; it wasn't Paige and Emily the ones sharing an intimate moment like this one, this time it was Shay and Lindsey the ones putting all her feelings into it.

Lindsey was surprised at first but it took her just a second to respond to the taste of Shay's mouth and although the kiss was short, it felt natural and full of sweetness. For the first time since they 'had' to kiss each other they didn't hold back, they responded equally to each other's eagerness and for Shay this was her own way to say 'You were wrong because I like you too'. Nothing was against them this time; they were enjoying themselves not waiting for the director to make the last call.

After they broke the kiss, they stood there looking at each other with goofy smiles on their faces. They knew this was just the begging of a long talk but it was certainly the perfect end for a hell of a day.

* * *

 **You know what to do, See ya...**


	10. Crossing Lines

**Hello beautiful readers! Thank you so much for your coments, for following this fic, for made this fic one of your fav, to the visitors and guests, you have no idea how happy I am to know that you are out there.**

 **Did I tell you how awesome you are? well, you are guys and I love to know that you liked the last chapter, I hope I can fill your expectations with each update.**

 **Ok, so... last time I promissed you something special to celebrate and I really wish I didn't dissapoint you**

 **siophiefandom : thank you so much for your comments on each and every chapter, they are a compliment to me so, thank you for following this story; is good to know you're out there, reading it **

**warrior29 : I love to know that you like this story, your comments help me so much to continue with this adventure so thank you for reading it. Ps: I've missed you the last 3 chapters, hope you're ok and I really hope is not becasue I'm boring you ;) **

**GirlfromGermany : I'm so happy to know that you enjoy every chapter becasue I love to read your recomendations, so thank you for the interest you show with every update**

 **Feriel2017 : your comments are so inspiring to me, every time I read them and see a 'Can't wait for the next update' or 'I would love to read that or this' makes me really eager to keep writting. I know I'm not the best with the time of the updates but I hope each chapter at least is worth the wait **

**WaitingForLightning : So happy to see your comments, thank you for following this story and sorry if I didn't skip the talk as you asked but I needed it :) I hope you like this chapter anyway**

 **McFields25 : Aww, thank you for showing so much passion for this fic, when you say it looks so real even when is just my imagination I feel that I'm achieving my goal. I know you wanted "Some angst and jealousy in Samara's part" but she is not the right person to feel jelous in this story but believe me; it's going to be a lot of jelousy on the next chapters, just wait and see :)  
**

 **alaskinder : thank you for your previous comments. I haven't seen you lately... I'm not boring you, am I? or did I lost you already? I hope not ;)**

 **pailyshark : thank you so much for the "I like that there is a good linshay fic now. Its hard to find.." am I still on the right path? let me know...  
**

 **lileyfan1415 : So glad to see your comments and see that you're enjoying each and every chapter. Thank you so much for being there**

 **Guests : thank you so much for your comments. To the guest in Ch. 1, the 4 Guests in Ch. 2, the Guest in Ch. 4, the one in Ch. 6, Ch. 7 and Ch. 8 and the 5 Guests in Ch. 9. I don't have the plesure to know your names or user names but I do know that you're a very important part of this adventure so thank you so much for being there **

**M-Theory /  messymoo / mitchel19 / dark / A / Murderous ScAndler / ****Blast / ******Amy** **/** **Ale** : thank you so much for encouraging me to keep with this story, just to know you like it makes me happy :D**

 **EP** : **Thank you for your comments. Yes... it's not going to be easy but let's hope everyhting works for them**

 **THEanna18 : thank you, you made smile with your comment. Like I said before I'm not the best with the update times but I'll try (no promises though)**

 **Ok, guys... this is my way to thanks all of you for being out there reading this fic and show you that every comment you make is important to me so keep going... good, bad, it doesn't matter just let me know what you think. Anyway, I leave you a new chapter. Enjoy...**

 **Don't forget: "No Hate, No Cyberbulling, Just Lindshay's and PLL' love"**

* * *

 **Shay's POV**

Yes… I had to admit Blaney was right, this feeling IS amazing. Being able to kiss Linds whenever I want is the best thing I've ever experience and I really wish I could still doing this for a long, long time but (and here's when all my fears and my freaking conscious come to place to make my life a living hell) as good as this could be I knew I wasn't making things the way I should.

Blaney's words were playing on my head like a catchy song 'If you make things right'. Of course I want to make things right, even when that could probably mean that I have to start a conversation I don't want to start and end this amazing moment when I absolutely don't want to end it. Damn you Michaela and your 'words of wisdom'. But even if I don't want to do anything but keep tasting Lindsey's amazing lips I have to admit that she does deserve my honesty and the truth, so I have no choice. I had to break the kiss abruptly, taking a few seconds to look into Lindsey's eyes. I can see she was surprise but mostly worried about the suddenly decision

"What? What's wrong?" Linds asked me softly, trying to hide the hint of fear on her voice, putting one of her hands on my cheek and soothing the skin there with her thumb.

Just a few hours ago people were wondering the exact same thing, thinking that the situation probably got to a point where Linds and I were actually hating each other… if they only knew the truth. If only they knew that behind those awkward moments and that weird behavior; hate had nothing to do with what we are feeling for each other and now, I'm sure of that.

I know I probably screwed things up by adding that kiss to our last scene but, the show and the people around us, was the last thing crossing my mind at that moment. I just couldn't let Linds think that I'm not interest in what she told me this morning, I couldn't let her 'burry her feelings for me' like she told earlier because I don't wat her to do that. No, I had to do something and for the first time in my life; I did it, without even think about it, no doubts, not struggles but… things are never that simple.

Lying to the rest of the cast, the crew and even Marlene was easy; I just had to put a straight face and go with a 'I thought it was appropriate for the scene so I went for it' and then an innocent voice with a 'I hope my little impulse hasn't ruined the shot' and for the look of it; they believed it, at the end it wasn't weird for us as actors to improvise with the material the writers give us. But the woman in front of me was a complete different case; she wasn't exactly someone to lie to, she wasn't just another member of the cast I had to convince to let this go, she was the reason for that kiss to happened and she was very aware of that and now I have to face the fact that I crossed a line and I can't go back.

"Did you realize how many times did people ask the same question these past few days?" I asked her, leaning into her touch, not holding the smile that appeared on my face and trying to enjoy every second of this moment before I had to do 'the right thing'

"Yeah…" Linds let out a soft smile "I guess they were worried about us, but we have to admit we gave them a reason to; it's not like we were our true self lately"

"Yeah, I guess not. Speaking for myself, I have to accept that I've been a mess"

"Why?"

"What you mean why?"

"I mean, I know what's been bothering me and the real reason behind it but what about you?"

"Well… I…" I took a deep breath knowing that what I'm going to do next will probably make her change the way she thinks about me "I was struggling with the way I was feeling about you. I… I didn't… I was…"

"Hey, it's ok…" she took my hands on hers, caressing them softly "I was actually struggling with my feelings too. You know that. I was really worried because I thought you didn't feel the same way… I had no idea you were…"

"No one does!" I let out abruptly, maybe I'm being too rough but this has been my way to react every time someone wanted to talk about my sexuality; defending myself from any kind of accusation was something I learned long time ago and it stuck with me until day.

"What?" Linds asked confused. I know she'd probably hate me for this

"No one knows that I'm… gay. I mean besides my family and my best friend"

"So… this is new to you too? Like… you recently came out?"

I was so tempted to say yes and make her believe that I'd need time to process the whole thing but I know the truth will come out sooner or later and she'll find out that I've been hiding the truth for several years, so I prefer she hear it from me

"No… I uh…" I don't want to do this. I don't want her to hate me but I can't be selfish either

"You don't need to do this right now; when you're ready you know I'm here to listen"

"I know but letting this for later wasn't going to make things easier. What I'm going to tell you is probably going to change the way you think about me, but under the current circumstances I think you should know so you could make a decision about… us"

"Ok, I'm listening" She frowned when I took my hands away from hers and stood up to maintain a distance.

"I'm not the person you think I am. I'm what most people could consider it a… fraud"

"What? A fraud?" she let out a soft laugh "Shay there's no one in this world who could be more genuine than you"

"Believe me, I'm everything but genuine…" I have to stop walking in circles and just go straight to the point "I… I've been hiding the fact that I'm gay since I was fourteen" I made a little pause to see Linds' first reaction but there was none, she was just looking at me, waiting "Like I told you; the only people that knows that I'm gay are my best friend Michaela, whom I came out first and then my parents and my brother but besides them, no one else knows about my sexuality"

I wait for her to make a comment about it or to ask anything but the only thing I heard was an 'Ok' that came out as a sign to continue so I finally threw the big bomb "And that's because I'm too afraid to come out, I know the huge changes that confession would bring and I'm not ready to face those changes… and I probably never will" This time there wasn't a single word, just an empty look on her face "yeah, I guess you think I'm not so genuine now, huh?" it was a stupid joke but I was desperate for her to say something, anything, but nothing came out so I wait for a little while until I couldn't take it "I'm sorry"

"For what?" I wasn't expecting that

"Because… you probably had feelings for whom you thought was a different kind of person. I should've told you the truth when I had the chance and now…"

"Now I have feelings for someone who is too afraid to come out but that I'm sure will find the right moment to do it"

"That's the thing… I'm not sure if I ever want to come out"

"Oh…" She let out and I started to walk around the little room, almost like an animal in its cage

"My career has always been my number one priority. Even the people who know the truth about me are aware that I would keep this as a secret for as long as I can and they respected my decision when I told them that I wanted to keep it that way"

"So you're telling me that you're hiding the fact that you're gay because you don't want to affect your career?" all I could do was nod "and that you'd probably never come out because of that?" I had to nod again "then why did you let this happen? Why did you make me believe that I could have a chance with you?" Linds raised her voice a little; the change in her tone making me realize how disappointed she was

"Because what I'm feeling for you was too strong to ignore and it was driving crazy. I'd never feel this way for anybody until I met you, at first I thought it was just a crush that will soon go away but it didn't and then I got scared because I couldn't stop thinking about you, and the fact that you were always around wasn't helping; it was even affecting my work"

Linds huff, like she couldn't believe what she was hearing

"I've never meant to lead you on in the wrong direction but when you told me you have feelings for me I knew I had to take the risk and do something, let you know that it wasn't only one sided, even when I knew I wasn't able to offer you what you're looking for and what you really deserve, not after what you told me about your last relationship. I don't want to be like her and pretend that I don't feel anything for you because is not true but I also can't allow myself to be expose because of my love life"

"So you're saying that being gay is wrong?"

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that this could destroy everything I worked for…"

"You're pretending to be someone you're not"

"And you have no idea how much I hate myself for it; to have to lie to keep this image but I don't know if I can live without my career, I don't think I'm capable to give up to this life"

"So you prefer to lie just for a couple of contracts? Is the fame that important to you?"

"It has never been about the fame, this is my passion, this is what I love to do. I'm not the kind of person who can stay at home watching how the others make it happen. I worked really hard for this and I don't want to lose it" I know I made myself look as a cold person in front of her but I was being honest, even when my words were too harsh to hear

"So what now…? We act like nothing happened? Do we have to pretend that we don't have feelings for each other? Because… I really like you, Shay. My feelings for you are strong and you know that but if you don't want this, if you don't want to be with me…"

"I do… believe me; I really want to be with you but… I can't be selfish. Do you think is fair from me to ask you to give us a try when I know I can't give you what you deserve? You have no idea how much I fought against my feelings not only thinking about me but thinking about you too. When you told me about your ex, the first thing that crossed my mind was how I could ever think in ask her to be with me when all I can offer her is a relationship where we'll have to hide from everyone, all the time… just like you had to do with her. I'd hate myself if I ever drag you into this mess because you deserve so much better than that, you deserve someone who could proudly say that is happy to be with you, someone you can share the best and the worst of every day, and I… I just can't ask you to be in a relationship with me when I know it would have to be on my own terms, when you even would have to probably hold on your decision to come out to the world just like you were planning to. I'm sure that's not what you want" I almost whispered the last words, not capable of holding the few tears that were falling down

"How do you know what I want?"

I raised my head surprised, not knowing if those words were a good or a bad thing "I…"

"Look… of course I want all the things you said before; the woman who could proudly say that she loves me, the one who can be with me without fear, the one I can share every single part of my life with and… I think I already found her" Linds looked at me with such intensity that made my heart melt "Yes, I was so broken from my last relationship but that was because she denied her feelings for me and the time we shared together so, I guess I can accept the fact that you're too afraid to come out, that you're very fond with your career and that we'll have to hide for as long as we last but all I need to know is if you really want this, if you feel the same way I feel about you and if you really want to be with me. All sacrifices would be worth it if we work on this relationship together"

I don't know what to do… on one side; Linds was giving me a free pass to start what it could be the best thing that ever happens to me but, on the other side; she was talking about sacrifices that I don't think would be fair for her to do, even when I was very aware that if I say No then I would let her be free to sooner or later forget her feelings for me and be with whoever she wants.

"I can't ask you that kind of sacrifice. I don't…"

Linds just nodded at me, almost like knowing what was coming next "I think what we need here is time" she stood up as well and walked a few steps closer to me "You know there are only a couple of episodes left before I took a break from the show. The Channel Managers made me an offer to work on a TV movie they are producing. I was going to tell you about it but a lot of things came up and I wasn't able to… anyway, the shooting will be in North Carolina so, maybe that time apart could help us think about what we really want"

"Maybe" I sigh defeated. I knew it was an open door for us but I couldn't help but feeling devastated for the news, the last thing I wanted was for her to go away

"Ok, so… I guess at the end we would have to pretend that nothing happened" I looked at her not bothering to hide my disappointment "at least for now" she added

I was too afraid to say a word because I knew I wasn't able to speak without crying so, I just nodded to let her know that I was agree with her even when I wasn't. Linds got even closer to me and softly, let a kiss on my cheek and I had to bit my lip to stop the tears from falling down.

"See you on Saturday" were her last words before she turned around and headed to the door, then all I could do was wait until she closed it behind her, to crumble.

* * *

"So… how was it?"

It was already Tuesday night, 6 days after I confessed to Linds that I have feelings for her too and that I was a freaking coward to say it outside the walls of my dressing room…

I was at my house with Blaney, catching up about the whole week. After Lindsey leave my dressing room last Wednesday, and after I kind of cry my eyes out, the first thing I did was to call Blaney to tell her what happened, once I got home she let me cry all my pain off without saying a word, without questions and without a lecture, which I appreciated it very much. I think at some point she felt sorry for me and thought I was broken enough to continue with the torture.

The next days after that encounter have not been easy at all between Linds and me; I won't lie telling that she's been rude or cold with me, because she wasn't… but it wasn't as our earlier days either. We've had a lot of work ahead of us and we tried our best to make things work but we tried so hard that at the end everything became more awkward than already was.

"That bad, huh?" Blaney asked again when I didn't answer her previous question. The thing is that I've been focus on a way to approach Linds without scaring her or pushing her to take a decision about our talk, but I didn't find the way to do it yet.

"No, no, she was… ok"

"Ok? What the hell that means?"

"It means that she was very professional, she didn't avoid me but she wasn't sharing anything with me either, not breakfast, not lunch… nothing, not like we used to"

"That sucks"

"And you know which the funniest part is? Our last scene is the kiss on the window seat"

"You're kidding" She smiled

"No… I've already shot the picnic scene with Linds, the one where Emily don't want to date Paige because she is not ready to come out, which but the way was very ironic giving the fact that I'm the one going through that situation. Sometimes I asked myself why does Linds have the character who more than one is probably going to hate and I have the brave one when I AM the fucking coward" I was talking very fast by this point "Anyway, I've already shot that scene, the one with the girls, with Aria, with Sean, even the first one with Samara and the ones with Samara and Paige. It's like the universe is trying to mess up with me, knowing that this would be my last scene with Linds before she leaves" I was starting to sound agitated

"Or… Marlene knows something"

"What!?" I feel like I can't breathe

"Ok, Mitchy, take it easy. I was just joking. Look, at least the whole situation is out; you talked about it and all you have to do is take a decision, which you should start thinking of because she is not going to wait forever. I'm sure she already knows what she wants and she is just taking things slow to give you some time and space to think"

"Maybe… the thing is… I really miss her, Blaney. Is hard to see her around and not be able to talk to her"

"That's what I don't get, you say she is not avoiding you, then why are you avoiding her?"

"I'm not avoiding her; I'm just respecting the time she asked"

"The time she asked because she felt hesitation on you but what if she is waiting for you to approach her?"

"You think?"

"Oh, come on, Mitchy this isn't high school, is not about giving or following signals, is about talking like adults"

"You're right"

"As always"

* * *

"And… cut!" it was Marlene's last call.

Linds and I had a couple of shoots to make before the day ends and we could take advantage of the night light to make 'the window seat' scene (is like everybody call it here) more romantic and believable, according to Mar.

"Ok, crew get ready for the next stage… girls, go get some rest, I'll call you for the last scene"

I waited until Marlene was out of sight to approach Lindsey, who was sitting on a corner looking at her phone"

"Hey" I said softly, not wanting to take her by surprise

"Hey" She answered back, raising her head from her phone and giving me a bright smile. Oh, boy how I like that smile; with those beautiful dimples on each side… Focus Mitchel, focus!

"There's something I wanted to asked you since you told me you got that offer… uhm… you said the shooting will be in North Carolina but you… never told me for how long you were leaving" It probably sounds like a meaningless topic but I was really interested on how long she'll be gone

"Why? are you going to miss me?" I was surprised by her recently change of mood; the playful smile and the cocky tone, it has nothing to do with the girl who asked time to think about things. If this was a green light to go back to where we were then who am I to waste it?

"Of course I will. One thing is to know you're taking a break from the show and another different thing is to know you're going to a place far away from here"

"What's the difference?"

"Well…" I blush a little "If you're here at least I can visit you from time to time"

"I thought we needed some time apart to think"

"Right…" I looked at the floor embarrassed

"I was just kidding" she took my chin with one hand and made me look at her "I'm going to miss you too but don't worry, it's going to be only for four months"

"Four months? That's like a lot of time, don't you think?"

"Well, it's what my contract says. You think you can wait for me those four months?"

I nodded at her frantically, now with a big smile on my face. I was feeling like a teenager falling in love for the first time; with the jumping heart and the sweety hands. It was almost ridiculous but it was amazing. Forget about the status and the labels, all I want to do is to be close to her

* * *

I've never been good with details or surprises; although to be fair I've never been in a real relationship either and nobody has been that important to me to do that kind of things but I really hope everything goes as I plan this time.

"Blaney, I need to ask you a big favor" I only had a few minutes to make this call, give her the instructions and go back to set.

"Sure what is it?"

"First, you're not allow to make questions and second, I need you to do this right now, before our day of shooting ends"

"Ugh… fine, but the details later, ok?"

"You got it"

* * *

"Ok, everybody… listen. This is a bitter sweet scene; I'm sad because Linds is going to leave us for a while" people around made sad noises; some giving a 'no' and others just joking about not letting her leave. Of course nothing compare to what I was really feeling about it "I know, I know but the good news is that she is on my plans for season 2" people around cheer up this time "so let's make this scene one of our best so we can miss her even more" Mar smiled at Linds, holding one of her hands "Are you ready, Linds?"

"More than ready" she answered

"Then, let's do this"

Mar, looked at both of us and gave us the final details as always. She turned around to talk with the camera director before she gave the crew the final instructions

"Ready to blow their minds?" I asked Linds with a suggestive tone because I was surely ready to blow HER mind

"Sure… are you?" She smirked at me. Oh, boy… can we just skip to the kiss part

"Ok, cameras 2 and 3 on hold. Camera 1… ready for the first shot?" Pete, the camera guy, nodded to let her know he was ready "Great, here we go people… Season 1 / episode 20… Action!"

 _Paige appeared on Emily's house just few minutes after Emily got her text asking her to meet her. Emily guided her into her room, the other girl following close behind, taking on the sight in front of her, analyzing every single corner of Emily's room_

 _Paige: Nice room_

 _Emily: Thanks_

 _Paige was still looking around when something else caught her attention, making her smile_

 _Paige: Window seat… I always wanted a room with one of those_

 _But Emily's interest was focus on something more important than the details on her own room_

 _Emily: you had your date with Sean_

 _Paige: Yeah… that's where I was tonight_

 _Emily: How it go?_

 _Paige: Great… good… he is a nice guy… (She made a pause, almost like recalling the facts of the night) yeah it went ok_

 _Emily: Good_

 _Paige: yeah… until he kissed me… (She made a new pause; this time analyzing Emily's reaction, which was a mix of surprise and concern) He took me home and kissed me good night and… I don't know… the date, the whole night just felt phony all of a sudden, like it wasn't me, it was somebody I was watching but not me. He went home and I texted you_

 _Emily: Sean is a nice guy and, if he is interested in you as more than a friend you've to be honest with him_

 _Paige: you're saying I should dump him_

 _Emily: I'm saying you shouldn't lead him on. You have to be honest_

 _Paige: that is so easy for you to say. You're fearless_

 _Emily: I am so not fearless_

 _Paige: You came out_

 _Emily: I didn't come out of the closet, I felt out… on my face, but I'm out, and whatever else happens I don't have to worry about it anymore_

 _Paige was trying not to cry; a glow settled on her eyes from the tears she was fighting to hold up_

 _Paige: If I say it out loud, if I say… I'm gay, the whole world is gonna change_

 _Emily: Yeah, it will_

 _Paige couldn't take it anymore, she was feeling fragile and vulnerable, even in front of Emily, who was trying to help in the best way she could, but the whole conversation was just too intense to keep stand so, she look for support on the closest place she found: the window seat._

 _Emily followed her, at this point worried about Paige's response to their talk. She knew she had to do something to make Paige change her mind about what she was feeling and make her understand that she had nothing to feel afraid of_

 _Emily: You wanna hear something funny?_

 _Paige: I would love to hear something funny_

 _Emily: When I was… trying talk myself into… being interested in boys… I would look for guys like you_

 _Paige let out a smile; it was just a soft smile but probably the most genuine she could handle so far_

 _Paige: Like me how?_

 _Emily: The kind that would pull me up on stage and get me to sing… because I would never do that on my own_

 _Paige was over the moon; Emily's words hitting directly to her heart, making her feel loved and important for the first time in her life, feeling that finally someone could see through those walls she worked so hard to build in her attempt to avoid all the pain people put her through before_

 _With her eyes locked on Emily's, Paige took the courage to lean forward. Emily following her lead, leaning as well to reach Paige's lips midway. Both sure their hearts have ever pounded so fast in their lives…_

I swear I can do this for as long as I live. I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to do it again, to have Linds so close, to feel the warmth of her mouth, the heat emanating from her body, her smell and of course her soft and sweet lips. And the best part is that I don't have to hide my feelings for her anymore, I'm not afraid to be rejected or do the wrong move because finally I can kiss her with all I have and not regret a single second of it.

 _Paige moved her hands downward taking one of Emily's between them, which made Emily do the same thing, putting her free hand over Paige's before move it to Paige's cheek. The kiss was rising in intensity; lips moving eagerly against each other and their breathing becoming elaborated as the kiss progressed. Emily opened her eyes for a second, not wanting to lose a single detail of the moment but closing them almost immediately as she could feel the electricity shot running through her body._

And I know Linds could feel it too. I know this because she is responding with the same eagerness; her lips attacking mine with hunger and want, her tongue grazing my lips asking for entrance, which I gladly aloud. We kept the same pace until I heard a very low 'cut' coming from the back of the room, or maybe it was loud enough but my heart and my head were pounding so hard that it was the only noise coming to my ears.

Linds pulled away slowly, looking into my eyes in the process, maybe looking for a sign of doubt or regret but she found none because I've never been more sure about anything in my life and even if I can't say it with words I want for my eyes to let her know that. For sure she was more than glad to know it because a beautiful smile appeared immediately on her face.

"Bravo! That's what I call a kiss. It almost felt that you were doing it for real" Marlene's words took me out of my trance, making me feel anxious all of a sudden

I panicked. I was out of words, thinking that maybe Mar saw something she shouldn't have. My brain was working really fast looking for some kind of excuse in case someone noticed something 'different' between Linds and me.

"Thanks, Mar. But you know what they say; when you love what you do…" but apparently I didn't have to come up with a plan because Linds reacted faster than me, giving Mar a smile and acting so cool like nobody in a mile would suspect anything. Linds then looked at me; it was just for a second, but it was enough to notice the disappointment in her eyes… yeah, she definitely caught up my fear in front of the situation

"Well… I'm glad you love what you do and I'm glad to have you here so I can't wait for you to come back for next season"

"Neither do I" Linds answered excited

"Ok, then…" Mar walked closer to Linds and leaned forward to give her a hug "I guess is time to let you go. Take care and good luck with your new projects"

"Thanks Mar" Linds broke the embrace "and you already know, if you need me you can call me whenever you want"

"I will. Now… people, it's time for us to move on to the next stage. Shay go get change, Mandy is waiting for you" Mar took me by surprise, I thought I would have at least a few minutes to say good bye to Linds

"Ok…" I sighed. I wanted so badly to get closer and hug her and kiss her but Marlene was just there, next to me and I couldn't expose myself to an awkward moment so I just looked at her and made a stupid wave with my hand "Bye Linds… take care and I'll… see you later"

"Yeah… bye, Shay" she just turned around and saying her last good bye to the rest of the crew, she disappeared between the walls of the stage

I hate myself so much for this; watching her walk away without even the chance to say a proper good bye, knowing that her last feeling for me was disappointment. I feel terrible, I just hope what I planned help to subside this moment of cowardice.

I'll miss her… I really will…

 **Lindsey's POV**

I can't deny I was feeling disappointed by the way Shay and I said good bye to each other, I wasn't expecting a kiss in front of everybody but at least a hug would have been nice.

I thought the kiss we just shared would be able to fix things but I guess I was wrong, I know she felt the same way when we were kissing, her eyes told me what her lips couldn't but I guess she was too afraid to make the wrong move and expose herself in front of the people around us.

Now it doesn't matter anyway, I have a flight to catch up tomorrow morning and I can't allow myself to lose track of my career because right now that's all I got so, until Shay took a decision about us I guess is better to focus on my work. God… I just need to get home and start packing.

After few more minutes on the road I could finally head home. I parked my car in the garage and went inside the house. When I got into the living room something caught my attention immediately; there was a big beautiful bouquet of lilies in one of the tables… but how? When? Who? There has to be an explanation for this. I looked for a card, a note or some kind of message that could help me find answers, until I finally found a letter attach. I opened it, curiosity taking the best of me, and I started reading it

" _You think I would let you go just like that? I know this is not what you were probably expecting (believe me; neither do I) but I don't want to say good bye, not today, not when I know you're coming back for us. I know you need time and I'm willing to give you all the time you need and, I don't want to pressure you or try to make you change your mind if you already took a decision but, I'm not going to give up to these feelings because I don't want to give up on them. Yes… I could be a liar, a coward or a freaking fraud if you want to see it like that but my feelings for you are the most genuine thing that happened to me so… No, I'm not ashamed to ask you for an opportunity. I know I'm selfish for asking you that but at this point I really don't care. I'll wait because I really care about you. You asked me if I really want this and my answer is YES. You asked me if I feel the same way you feel about me and my answer is also YES. You asked me if I really want to be with you and my answer is HELL YES. So… I don't care if is one or four months just… come back as soon as you can and… don't fall in love with anybody, ok? Just remember I'll be here, whatever decision you make. Have a nice flight. I'll miss you. Shay"_

Oh, man… She surely knows how to stick in my brain and my heart. Forget about work, who wants to focus in a career when the most beautiful woman on earth is waiting for you to come back home. Damn! Now I wish I would never sign that movie contract

* * *

 **You know what to do, guys. See ya...**


	11. Time Never Stops

**Hello beautiful readers! Yes, I'm back... Thank you so much for your comments, for following this fic, for made this fic one of your fav, to the visitors and guests, you have no idea how happy I am to know that you are out there.**

 **First; I want to apologize, I know it's been more than two months and I didn't think it would take me that much to update.**

 **Second; I love to know you liked the last chapter, especially the letter part. I know some of you want to know what would happen in the next four months and I hope this chapter fill your expectations about it.**

 **Third; this is a long chapter BUT in my opinion a kind of slow one. Still, I hope you like it.**

 **Ok, so... I leave you a new chapter. Enjoy...**

 **Don't forget: "No Hate, No Cyberbulling, Just Lindshay's and PLL' love"**

* * *

"I say you should go for it"

Shay and Michaela were sitting on Shay's living room making some random conversation until Lindsey's name came out as one of their subjects.

"I sent her flowers Blaney, I told her what I want and what I feel about her, if she'd want to talk to me she'd have call already, don't you think?"

"Sure… yeah, you're right. Let me know if you also need a change of diapers because I can help you whit that"

"Could you stop with the baby connotations?"

"Then stop acting like a baby… 'Oh, if she hit me I hit her, if she stole my lunch I stole hers, if she doesn't call me then I'm not calling her' yeah that's very mature"

"It's been a week Blaney; I can't just call her like nothing happened. What am I supposed to tell her?"

Suddenly, a huge grin appeared on Michaela's face. For some reason she was smiling and Shay couldn't figure out why

"I don't know but you should start thinking about what to say because her phone is already ringing"

Shay looked at her with her eyes wild open. She didn't know when Michaela took her phone but now it was in her hand and Lindsey's name was on the screen as an outgoing call

"Hello" Lindsey's voice sounded across the room. She was on speaker

"Yeah! Very mature Blaney, very mature" Shay whisper irritated, taking her phone from Michaela's hand

"Hello… Shay?" Lindsey's tried again

"Hi… Linds… hi…" Shay rumbled and Michaela laughed at the other side of the room looking at her friend getting so nervous. Shay glared at her and then took the speaker off to have a more private conversation. Michaela took this as a sign to leave so; she made a final sign to Shay before she took her things and walked out the house

"Hi, how've you been?" Lindsey asked trying to cover the small silence at the other side of the line

"Good… Everything ok"

The conversation started on an awfully awkward place. Both taken by surprise for the unexpected call

"Good, that's good. How's work going?" Lindsey continued

"Great, it's been long hours of shooting but this season is almost over" Shay replied, trying to keep her sentences as short as she could. She didn't want to say the wrong thing

"That sounds great"

"Yeah…"

It was ridiculous the level of awkwardness between them, how could they act like strangers when they already confessed to each other their feelings? There was a painful silence that settled between them until Lindsey couldn't take it anymore

"This is ridiculous, you know…"

"What is?" Shay asked, a little afraid of the answer

"This situation, the stupid tension between us. Just a few weeks ago we could tell each other everything and now…" Lindsey's voice had a hint of sadness

"I know. I… honestly don't know how to handle this" Shay admitted

"Well, what about a fresh start. Let's pretend my phone just rang, I look at it to see who it is and… oh, it's Shay calling, what a beautiful surprise. I'm going to answer and I'm going to tell her all about my trip… Hello?" Lindsey said playfully, making her best effort to break the tension, her words going out so naturally that Shay was feeling less nervous but still a little uncomfortable

"Hi, Lindsey, it's me…" Shay answered in a low voice, which made Lindsey interrupt her

"Come on, Mitchell" Shay could hear Lindsey's soft laugh at the other side "I know you can do it better than that. A little more enthusiasm would be good" Shay laughed at Lindsey's excitement and immediately felt the big weight stocked in her heart, disappearing

"Hi, Linds. How are you?" Shay was acting now like that sweet, caring, free and comfortable woman she always was when she was talking with Lindsey

"That's so much better… it's nice to hear your voice…" Lindsey was feeling more confident now that Shay sounded more relax at the other side of the line "I'm fine, how about you?"

"I can say that I'm fine to make things a bit easier but… things have been a little tough actually" Shay confessed, her fears now gone for good

"Why? Is everything, ok?" Lindsey asked concern

"Yeah, everything's fine, just feeling a bit down lately"

"Is there a reason for that?"

"Honestly?"

"Please"

"I've been busy with work but I've been feeling a little lonely"

"Lonely? Why? I'm sure there are a lot of people you can share your time with"

"Maybe but… there's a person in particular I want to have here with me"

"Really?" Lindsey couldn't help the big smile that appeared on her face. Good thing Shay couldn't see her

"Yeah" Shay confirmed

"And who's the lucky human being?" Lindsey asked, though she had a pretty good idea of Shay's answer she wanted to hear it from the other girl's mouth

"You're going to make me say it, isn't it?" Shay's asked playfully

"Well…"

"I miss you" Shay let it out softly "I miss having you here to talk, have breakfast, take lunch and a very long list of things we could probably be doing right now if you weren't so far from here"

The mood had clearly changed between them; they settled on a kind of flirting mode, making everything feel natural

"So you miss me huh?" Lindsey was very excited for hearing those words, to know that Shay misses her just as much as she does make her feel really happy

"Yes dummy. I do"

"It's been only a week, you know?"

"I know but you can't blame me for missing you already, can you?"

"I guess not"

There was another silence but this one was nothing compare to the previous one. It was like Shay and Lindsey were taking a second to process the feeling of hearing each other's voices, just knowing that the other one was at the other side of the line made them feel excited

"So… how's North Carolina going?" Shay asked wanting to know about Lindsey's job

"Cold. It has nothing to do with the weather in California. It's not that bad but I miss some heat"

"Well, I can give you some ideas to keep yourself warm" Shay offered

"Oh, really? I'm listening" Lindsey asked with a cocky tone

"Not in the way you're thinking, perv" Shay laughed "I'm talking about hot chocolate, or more blankets in your bed or maybe talking through the phone the whole night so you can distract yourself from the cold weather"

"Mmm… talking through the phone sounds a lot better" Lindsey could hear Shay smiling through the phone "Listen… now that we have the chance to talk, there is something I wanted to ask you since I left"

"You should have called me then" Shay's intentions weren't to sound so hard but she couldn't deny she was feeling a little hurt for the lack of news since Lindsey left

"I know and I'm really sorry for that. I… wasn't trying to avoid you if that's what you think in fact, I was dying to talk to you but I wasn't sure if that was ok with you"

"I'm sorry too. I don't blame you for not calling, I know we didn't leave things in the right place, to be honest I would love to tell you those words instead of just writing them in that letter but we didn't have enough time to have a proper good bye or talk about things"

"Yeah, I… have to confess that I was pretty disappointed when I had to leave without even a hug but then I got home and there was this beautiful surprise and I didn't know what to do. I thought that sending a text or making a call weren't good enough to thank you for that. I would rather do it in person"

"At least I know you liked that little detail"

"It could be little for you but it kind of made regret to have sign the contract that brought me here"

"Damn! If I would it know, I would send it sooner" Shay made it sound like a joke but she actually wished she would have send it sooner

"You sent it and it's all that matters" but Lindsey's tone was serious and full of sincerity, though she didn't want to break the moment they were sharing so she changed her tone to a playful one again and continued "So, is Shay Mitchell going to share her secret?"

"About?" Shay asked confused

"How did you manage to get into my apartment to leave those beautiful flowers and such a romantic letter?"

Shay let out a soft laugh "I have my ways. A romantic girl never shares her secrets"

"I see… at least you're going to tell me, how did you know lilies are my favorite flowers?"

"I pay attention. Remember we were talking about our 'perfect dates'? Just when we were getting ready for the picnic scene" Shay listened to Lindsey's confirmation before she talked again "well, you said you like simple things, that the details are the real protagonist of every moment with you. A walk for the beach, looking at the sunset, a romantic dinner in a small place full of lilies, things like that would be perfect to have the best date, and that's when I figured lilies where your favorites"

"Beautiful, smart and she knows how to listen. Is there something you can't do, Miss Mitchell?"

"Actually, there is…" Shay said sadly; she knew the real reason for them to not being together and it sounded almost painful to have the chance in front of her and not jump into it. Lindsey noticed this and changed the subject immediately

"Well, whatever that is, you're going to have plenty of time to solve it, now that the season is almost over I bet you have a lot of things you want to do in your free time"

Shay did notice the change of subject but was thankful with Lindsey for try not to ruin the moment

"Not much really. I've being thinking about going home to visit my family for a while, I promised my brother to be there for his graduation so…"

"I bet your family will be very happy to see you"

"Yeah, it's been a while"

"So, how's everybody over there, did they miss me?"

"Of course but not as much as I do…" Shay affirmed

And what started as a joke become into a two hours conversation and they only hang up because Lindsey had a call on set, otherwise, they would spend the whole day just talking. It wasn't easy for them to be apart from each, even if whatever they have was a secret, it was difficult to just talk through a cold phone and even when it was obvious things were getting better between them, it was clear that something was still missing, something to finally make this whole 'relationship' real and Shay had a pretty good idea how to make that happens. Distance shouldn't be an obstacle, right?

* * *

 _(Next Day on set)_

The day was almost over; Shay was crazy to go back home and rest a little but before she leaves, she had one last thing to do

"Sammy, could you make a favor. Could you… get me a flight ticket, please?"

"Don't worry. I already bought it"

"Uhm… no. Not the one to Canada. I need one to… North Carolina" Shay mumbled, almost begging for Sammy to not realize her real intentions

"North Carolina? Why would you want to flight there? You hate the cold weather"

"It's not that I hate it, after all I grew up with cold weather. It's just that I learn to love the sun"

"Well, there's no sun over there right now"

"I know. It's… uhm… I just want to visit a friend"

"A friend…?" Sammy looked at her pensive at first but then her expression change as if she has just discover a big secret "Oh… I see… 'a friend'. Good call, Mitchell"

"No, it's not what you…"

"It's ok, nobody has to know, just be careful nobody sees you with this guy, you know the media and its beautiful ways to ruin everything"

"Yeah, I know, thanks" Shay was feeling kind of uncomfortable by Sammy's idea but it was better for her to think that way and not to discover the truth

"Don't mention it. So, when are you going?"

"Well, shooting is over in two weeks and then I'm going to Sean's graduation. How many days am I going to spend at parents' home?"

"A whole week but if you want I can get an extension"

"No, it's ok. Just get me the ticket to Carolina but consider I'm going back here first so, it has to be at least two days after I came back from my parents' and… uhm… could you get me… Alice's number" Shay's voice was so low when she said the name that Sammy barely hear it

"Alice, as in Lindsey's assistant?" Sammy looked at her confused

"Yeah. I…" Shay was so excited about her plan that she actually forgot to have a good reason to call Lindsey's assistant, thankfully for her a name came up to her mind "Troi. Yeah, Troi asked me to get the number for her, she… uhm… wanted to talk about something with her. I'm not sure"

But Sammy wasn't buying it "Then why Troian's assistant didn't ask me herself?"

"She is… not here. She had a reunion for a new project Troi is going to work or something like that. It doesn't matter anyway, since when did you get so nosey?"

"Hey! Rude much…"

"Sorry, but you're asking me things I don't have answers for. I don't know why Troian needs the number. I just know that she needs it"

"Ok… no need to get so hype. I'll get it"

"Thanks" and just when Shay was about to get her stuff to leave, her phone rang. When she took her phone from her pocket and saw the name on the screen, she couldn't help the smile that immediately appeared on her face

"Hi…" Shay's voice was almost dreamy

"Hey, are you busy? I just finish shooting for today and I wanted to talk to you. Am I interrupting something?"

"No. Not at all. I finished for today too. I was about to head home, actually"

"Oh, then let's make a deal. Text me when you get home and I call you back"

"Ok, deal. Half hour, forty minutes tops"

"Take all the time you need. I'll wait for you"

Shay's heart was bumping like crazy in her chest; it was like the girl at the other side of the line had always the right words to make her feel great, not to mention that husky, sexy and sweet voice was always doing something to her. Being in love was new for her but it was definitely the most amazing feeling.

"Ok, talk to you in a bit… Bye" Shay said almost whispering

She hang up and saved her phone on her pocket again, trying to hurry up to get home as soon as she could but in her excitement she completely forgot the other presence in the room and when she saw Sammy looking at her intently, she panicked

"Who was that?"

"Uhm…" she had to think fast "Blaney. She wants to talk and was asking if I was already heading home"

"Didn't you see her this morning?"

"Yeah… so?"

"Nothing. To be just Michaela and considering you already saw her, you got pretty… excited"

"What's your point, Sammy?"

"I don't have one but… you've been acting a little weird lately… and before you called me nosey again…" Sammy added quickly when she noticed Shay wanted to cut her off "I just want to know you're ok"

"I know and I'm really thankful for always look out for me but I promise you I'm fine, more than fine actually so don't worry, if something bad happens I would tell you for sure"

"And if is something good? Would you also tell me about it?" Sammy had a sad tone in her voice; it was obvious she was feeling a little hurt knowing Shay was hiding something from her. But Shay was too afraid to say what was happening out loud, even if she was happier than ever before, she couldn't avoid the fear of telling her secret to other people.

"Of course" Shay answered forcing a smile but her words weren't so convincing

"Ok" Sammy didn't want to push the subject any further

They said their last good bye before Shay leave the set for good, trying to avoid everyone in her way out to not take more time than necessary to get home. In the way she couldn't avoid to think that's how her relationship with Lindsey would have to be from now on; just them, hiding from the rest of the world, lying to the people around them, hiding behind the walls of some lonely place. Immediately, she felt discomfort at the whole idea. She parked her car in the garage, still a little uneasy and run into the kitchen to take a glass of wine before headed to the living room, getting comfortable before taking her phone to send a text. She needed a reassurance that this was going to work, that it doesn't matter how hard it will be they would stay together, that her love was strong enough to make big sacrifices and that those sacrifices will be totally worth it.

Finally, and before her thoughts started to driving her crazy, Shay's phone rang

"Hello, beautiful lady" Just to hear Lindsey's voice was making her feel a lot calmer

"Someone is in a very good mood"

"Well, I just had a great day at work and…" Lindsey was excited to share her news

"Oh… really…?" And suddenly a weight stuck in Shay's chest. It was difficult enough to be apart but hear Lindsey say she had a great day without her, drive her mind to dark places she didn't want to go. _What if she met someone else? What if someone else is hitting on her? What if she is already forgetting about me?_ There were a lot of questions in her head she actually didn't want to ask but really wanted the answers. So instead she just played dumb "Something or maybe someone in particular there put you in such a good mood?"

"Yes to both. Yes, something put me in a very good mood and yes, someone also put me in a very good mood" Lindsey just couldn't hide her joy

"That's great…" Shay's voice was carrying too much disappointment for her like and for Lindsey this didn't go unnoticed

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something that upset you?" Lindsey asked carefully

"No, no, it's just… I'm glad you're having a blast over there but…"

"But…?"

"Nothing, it's really stupid" Shay was feeling a little embarrassed for making a big deal over nothing but she couldn't help herself

"Nothing you say could be stupid, tell me what's bothering you" Lindsey's words were soft and reassuring

"It's just… you're surrounding by this incredible people and I'm just afraid… you know what… forget it"

"No, I'm not going to forget it. Come on, whatever it is you can tell me, you know that"

"Fine. I'm afraid you meet someone else…" Shay just blurted out, her words almost tripping one after the other "there, I said it" and the next thing she could hear was Lindsey's laugh at the other side of the line "see, I told you it was stupid"

"I'm not laughing about you. I'm laughing at the whole picture. Why would I be interest in someone else when all I could do is to think about you the whole day?"

"Really?" Shay felt a huge relief in her heart but for some reason she still had her doubts

"I would never lie to you"

"Then, what and who got you so happy?"

"The what; is actually good news. The director told us today that if we keep the same schedule we could finish the shooting earlier which means…"

"You'll be coming back earlier" Shay cut her off

"Exactly…"

"Those are great news" Shay was now overjoyed

"I know, right?"

But then she remembered there was one more question to ask and even if the answer would be hard to hear, she knew she had to do it "And… what about the… someone"

"That's easy. I never said the person that got me so happy was here"

"What you mean?"

"What I mean is; why would I need somebody else when the most beautiful woman in the world is in California and, if her letter doesn't lie, she is actually waiting for me. You know how many people would kill to be me, right now?"

"Oh, so you were talking about…"

"I was talking about you. Just to know I was going to talk to you at the end of the day made me ridiculously happy" Lindsey admitted

"You're not just saying that to distract my attention from you meeting sexy girls over there aren't you?"

"Oh, there are a lot of sexy girls here but none of them looks as hot as you do" Shay immediately blush. It amazed her how Lindsey with the simplest words could make her feel so special

"Ok. I believe you; you don't need to raise my ego anymore. Though, you will be very helpful on the days I feel down"

"Whatever you need…" Lindsey trailed off

To say they spent the whole night talking and flirting with each other was just an understatement. Things were definitely going great so far, there were no more awkward silences or misunderstood words. They were very comfortable with each other; Lindsey was complimenting Shay every time she got the chance and Shay, was always reminding Lindsey how much she misses her. Their feelings could be a secret for the rest of the world but between them, there was nothing they weren't saying to each other.

And the next two weeks passed under the same rhythm. Every time they had the chance to talk to each other they took it, although it wasn't as easy as the beginning. Some days Shay had long shooting nights, some others Lindsey couldn't talk because her schedule was so tight, the production didn't even take a break during the whole day, not to mention time difference wasn't helping them at all. But thankfully they made it, they went through those difficult two weeks and now Shay was over with the show and getting ready for her trip to Canada, which of course Lindsey was already aware of.

Once she arrived to her parents' house, the joy around them was inevitable, they were so happy to be together after such a long time, all they wanted was to spend as much time as possible as a family. Though, Shay's time was completely dedicated to her family and to help her brother prepare for her big day, she didn't let Lindsey out of her plans, now that she was free from any kind of work; their pact was that Lindsey would be the one to let her know when she had some time to talk. Those moments mostly came at night when she was over with her shooting or a few times on her break lunch and Shay was more than available to talk to her.

Her family of course, was suspecting something when at the middle of any reunion they were having; Shay would excuse herself to pick up some 'business call' which basically consisted in talking for twenty minutes or so and then coming back to her family again with the biggest smile on her face, following by a 'everything is amazing' every time their parents asked about it.

It wasn't that Shay was scared about her family's opinion, at the end, they already knew the truth about her sexuality, but she didn't want to imply she was seeing someone when she didn't even had the chance to talk properly with Lindsey and their status as a 'couple'. She knew her happiness was very important for her parents so she didn't want to drop the bomb before discuss with Lindsey how they're going to handle the whole situation. She was convince it was healthy for all the parts to keep this for herself, at least for the moment, because once Lindsey and her talk about it, she will definitely take her to Canada to meet her family, that was a promise she did to herself.

* * *

"I wish you could have seen him. He looks so cute in his tux"

It was Thursday night, and like almost every night Shay made a pause in her activities to answer Lindsey's call. She and Sean just came back from the mall after buying his brother's tuxedo for his graduation night and she was telling Lindsey all about their adventure

"I hope you at least took a picture of him" Lindsey asked, sharing her enthusiasm with Shay

"Lots of them, he was so shy though… most of them are going to be about the tux and not his face" they laughed

"And what about you…? You know what are you going to wear already?"

"Of course. I have the sexiest dress ever. Too bad you won't see how I look in it" Shay was teasing Lindsey, happy to hear her groan at the other side of the line

"Man! I wish I could be there. At least you're going to take pictures right?"

"Mmm… I don't know if I should. You know those things could leak on the internet. It's too dangerous" Shay was definitely enjoying the little power she was having over the situation and over the other girl

"Come on… don't make me go there Mitchell. You know I will"

"Promise…?" Shay trailed off. The line went silent for a couple of seconds, it was a silence they hadn't experimented in a while but for Shay was very difficult to think about all the time they were missing away from each other and she knew Lindsey was feeling the same way "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the mood but… I really wish you could be here. I really miss you"

"I know is hard. I miss you like crazy too but once I go back to California we would spend as much time as possible together. I promise"

"I love how that sounds" Shay's mood was starting to change just to remember her secret plan. Maybe she wouldn't have to way that long

"So, about that dress…" Lindsey changed completely the subject and Shay smiled at the action; that was one of the things she loves so much about Lindsey, she could improvise about any subject and make it sound so natural. It was amazing to have a person by her side that was always looking at the positive side of everything. Lindsey was the Hope Shay was so desperately looking for.

* * *

Weekend arrive pretty quickly. Sean's graduation on Friday night was a blast, of course Shay took the pictures Lindsey was asking for but besides them she got a better idea to show her how she looked on the dress she wore. Shay was enjoying her last days with her family, her flight back to California was leaving tomorrow afternoon and she didn't want to waste a single minute of it so she took her family to have dinner with her and then go around town 'just like the old times' she told them.

After spend the whole day together, it was time for them to go back home. The plan was to make a movie marathon and order pizza for dinner but Shay's parents were so tired about the activities of the day than after the first movie they decided it was time for them to go to bed, leaving Shay and Sean on the living room ready for the next movie.

They were in the beginning of their third one when Shay's phone rang but this time she wasn't sure if she should take the call or not, after all, she didn't want to leave her brother alone

"Are you going to take that?" Sean asked, pressing the pause button in the remote before looking at her sister and her insistent phone

"Later… I just going to send a text and…" Shay took her phone and typed really quick "There, we're ready" before placing the phone on the couch next to her

Sean just look at her with inquisitive eyes and then just brought back his attention to the movie now playing again on the screen, reminding himself to talk to Shay before she leaves.

It was almost midnight when Shay was finally lying on her bed with her phone on one hand (she just hang up with Lindsey), a dreamy look in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. She was just there thinking about the next few days and her next trip to North Carolina, when she heard a knock on her door. When she allowed the person to come inside, Sean appeared in front of her.

"Hey, baby bro" Shay left her phone aside and took a sitting position, leaving space on the bed for her brother

"I told you not to call me that" Sean answered annoyed, sitting on the edge of the bed facing her sister

"But is so cute" Shay insisted

"Fine, but if you keep calling me like that then I will post on Instagram that beautiful picture of you without your teeth and I'm going to tell everybody that mom and dad still call you Mimi"

"You wouldn't dare…" Shay fake indignation

"Try me"

"Ok, ok. I give up" Shay raised her hands in a surrender way "What's up?"

"What's up with you?" Shay looked at him confused "You've being acting… weird these past few days… All those 'business' phone calls you get, you've been awfully giggly and I haven't see you smile like that since they casted you on the show" Sean pointed at the smile plaster on Shay's face "No, wait. Not even then. What's going on?"

"Nothing, everything…"

"Is amazing… Yeah, I know. That's all you say after every phone call. Shay, I'm your brother… don't you trust me anymore?" Sean's voice sounded a little hurt

"Of course I trust you… It's not that…"

"Then what is it? I know is not something bad or you wouldn't be so excited about everything but even if is something good I would like to share it with you. Come on… we used to tell each other everything"

Shay looked at him and smiled, sometimes it impress her how mature her younger brother could be

"Fine. But this has to stay between us, at least for now"

"To the grave" Shay frowned at him

"You're seeing the show, don't you?"

"To the point Mimi"

"Ugh, ok, ok" Shay rolled her eyes "I'm dating someone… well, dating is a euphemism right now" Shay clarify, thinking about her current relationship with Lindsey

"Seriously…? That's amazing, sis!" Sean hugged her and then looked at her a little confuse "Well the dating part at least"

"Yeah, it is"

"Who is she?"

"I met her on the sets of PLL. She is… my co-start actually"

"Wait! You and Ashley finally…"

"Ha-ha very funny. No, is not Ashley, you know she is like the sister I never had, same goes for Luce and Troi"

"I know. I was just messing with you. But stop going in circles and tell me who is she"

"It's… Lindsey" Just to say her name made a smile appear on Shay's face

"Paige?"

"No, no Paige. Lindsey, way too different" Shay corrected him

"I know but I'm a Paily shipper already" He sounded so serious that Shay couldn't help but laugh

"Seriously dude, stop watching the show… at least for a while"

"No until I find out who A is"

"Dumb"

"Looser"

"Fine, this looser is going to keep her story to herself" Shay started to turn around, pretending to go to sleep

"No, no, no. I won't interrupt anymore. I promise" Shay smirked a little. Sean's curiosity could be stronger than him sometimes

"I thought so. Like I was saying… I met her on set. Like you already know, she got the role of Paige on the show so we started talking, at first it was just about work but then we started to feel more comfortable around each other, we became good friends but suddenly I had this huge crush on her. No…" Sean was about to say something but Shay cut him off immediately "you're not allow, shut up and listen, questions at the end"

Sean pouted at her sister's statement but wait patiently for Shay to continue with the story. Shay kept talking about how she and Lindsey got together and how things drove them to the spot they were standing right now. Once she told him everything, Sean looked at her sister searching for her approval to talk, which Shay gave him with a nod.

"Wow, that's pretty crazy and kind of stupid" Sean dropped

"Hey!" Shay protested

"I'm sorry, sis but you know this would be different if you…"

"Please don't say it. I know what are you going to say and I really don't want to hear it, not again. You think I don't know how things could be? You think I'm not aware of that? But I can't just go and…" Shay was starting to feel agitated now. She hated it when people remind her all the time about reality, no matter how much she loves them or how much right they have, she wishes she could stay in her bubble just for a little longer.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you, I just… I just don't want to see you suffer. Lindsey sounds like a pretty amazing girl and for the things you say about her it looks like she's the one you've being looking for. Why keep you're happiness away from everyone else?"

"It's not that simple, Sean. I have a long term contract with the network, the show depends of the fans and it depend on us to keep them happy, what if they don't took my coming out as well as everybody thinks"

"Everybody…?"

"Blaney knows about Lindsey too"

"Well at least you're not alone"

"I'm never alone, that's exactly the problem, if I were a girl with a different career then nobody would probably be looking at me but I chose this. I chose this because this is what I want to do and I worked really hard for it…" there it was again, the defensive side Shay was used to use every time her sexuality and her career popped out on the same conversation

"Shay, relax. I know how hard it was, I was there, remember? Of course I got very sad when you told us you would be travelling to follow your dreams. I knew I wouldn't be able to see you as much as I used to but I'm so proud of you for it. You're the person I'm always looking at. I want to be like you after I finish high school… well not an actor and that stuff but I do want to follow my dreams just as you did. Now, if you say things are ok the way they are then I believe you. I don't know if would make things the same way but I guess you have to be in the other person's shoes to know exactly how it feels. Maybe right now I not agree with you but I respect whatever decision you take. I just want to let you know I'm happy you finally found someone who really cares about you"

Shay smiled at her brother, relief finally settling on her. She was worried Sean got judgmental with her and disregards her relationship but thankfully that didn't happen.

"Thank you" She leaned forward and embrace her brother warmly "You know… you could still be a little baby but you're the best brother ever"

"Ok, that's it. I'm going to Instagram…" they broke the hug, now laughing at each other

They spend almost all night talking about random things, including Shay's plans with Lindsey and Sean's next visit to California. They agreed it would be nice if he could be the first person in her family to meet Lindsey so that way she could have an ally when she finally met their parents.

Sadly, the night passed too fast for their like and all too soon, the family was taking Shay to the airport. Of course the good bye this time wasn't as hard as when Shay had to leave home for the first time so, after making the promise of coming back soon to visit them again, Shay boarded her plane to go back to California and prepared herself for her next trip.

* * *

 _(International Airport Charlotte Douglas – 2 days later)_

After picking up her luggage, Shay was on her way to the Hotel. The same hotel she worked really hard to get the name from Alice without having to give the other woman too much explanation. But she was finally there and neither the five hours flight nor the lack of sleep was going to stop her from her objective.

Once the cab parked outside the Hotel, Shay waited for the bellman to carry her luggage into the hall. It was the first time she was visiting North Carolina and she didn't know exactly what to expect but the city and the Hotel looked pretty nice so far and the people were really polite.

" _Did you make it?"_ It was a text from Sean, he was the only one who knew about her plans and for the look of it he was as excited as Shay was

" _About to talk with the receptionist"_

" _Go get your girl"_

 _-That's exactly what I'm going to do-_ She thought

" _Thanks… Love you baby bro"_

" _Ugh. XD"_ Shay laugh at her brother's answer and then put her phone back on her jacket, walking to the front desk

That was another difficult task at hand; to ask for an actress who was currently shooting a movie and keep a low profile was a complete challenge. By this point there were only a few options and none of them seem useful. She could pretend to be a fan and ask for her, which was the stupidest idea ever because that would make the receptionist to automatically call security. She could pretend to be a friend and give a fake name but that only would make the receptionist to call to the room and confirm the information which in front of a negative answer would make her call security again, so the only choice was for her to say who she really was and ask to the girl behind the front desk to keep the secret.

Finally, after asked the receptionist if the person she was looking for was in fact in her room, Shay took the elevator to the eighth floor and headed to the room the lady behind the desk indicated her. Once in front of the door and just when she was about to knock new fears started to build inside her, maybe the fact that she arrived unnoticed wasn't such a good idea… what if she wasn't alone? What if someone else is in there, making her company? The only idea was making Shay feel a hole in her stomach

"Come on Mitchell, put yourself together, you didn't come all the way here to ruin everything with your stupid ideas" Shay whispered, trying to gain some self-control

She took a deep breath and knock at the door, a smile automatically appearing in her face when the door finally opened. Just the person she was eagerly waiting to see.

"Hey…"

* * *

 **So...? Like it? not? Let me know... See ya**


	12. Behind The Scenes

**Hello to all my beautiful readers out there, well at least I hope you're still out there. Anyway, I'm not going to start by giving you excuses for my disseapearence, I just want to apologize for taking so long with the updates. I wish I can promise you to do this more often but I can't, I'm just going to say that I'm very interest on finish this so I'll do my best.  
**

 **Now, if you like this chapter, give your thumbs up to siophiefandom who give me the right push through this chapter. ******siophiefandom , **I hope I made justice to what you were expecting about that interview. I couldn't use the whole thing for 'time line' reasons but I hope I didn't dissapoint you.**

 **I also want to give a special thank you to** **Xweet338 , who has been supporting me backstage. Thank you very much for your comments and messages.**

 **Ok... I leave you a new chapter here. Enjoy**

 **Spread the love. No Hate. No Cyberbullying. Just Lindshay's love.**

* * *

 **Shay's POV**

"Come on Mitchell, put yourself together, you didn't come all the way here to ruin everything with your stupid ideas" I said to myself. I know is not easy but I have to try and gain some self-control

Finally, after taking a deep breath I knocked at the door, a smile automatically appearing on my face when the door finally got open. Just the person I was so eagerly waiting to see.

"Hey…" it was all I could handle. I felt the air leaving my lungs completely; just being in front of her again was taking my breath away. I know I probably look like an idiot right now but I don't care, her presence has let me without words

"Oh my God! Shay… what are you doing here?" for the glow in her eyes I can see she is happy to see me too. We stayed there looking at each other for a moment, I guess there were really no words to express our feelings "I'm sorry…" Linds spoke first "this is not the best way to express what I'm feeling right now but I'm speechless. I'm so happy to see you…" Linds leaned forward throwing her arms around my neck taking me into a tight embrace and I could finally let out a sigh of relief. I was so nervous about this visit; I didn't know what to expect from this but now that I'm here I'm so glad I took the chance

"I'm sorry for showing up like this…" I started after we broke the embrace "I hope I'm not interrupting something. I just wanted to give you a surprise"

"Are you kidding…? You're not interrupting anything; this is the best surprise ever. I'm so glad you're here" Suddenly, the only thing my mind could register, were Lindsey's lips on mine. I didn't even realize when she leaned forward to kiss me but I will never complain about it

Damn! How I missed her soft and sweet lips, the taste of them was the only thing keeping my mind busy on the days were I thought I wouldn't make it, and now we're here, enjoying the presence of each other and I couldn't be more glad than to let myself go into the kiss

Sadly, the kiss was short and all too soon I felt Linds pulling away, putting some space between us. When I opened my eyes I saw this bright and beautiful smile on her face that always makes me go crazy

"Hi" She said shyly. Can she be more amazing?

"Hi" I answered back, playing along

"I'm sorry. I keep you waiting out here… come inside" She took my hand on hers and guided me into the room

Once I was inside I couldn't help but notice how beautiful the room was. It wasn't one of those huge cold spaces surrounding but nothing than meaningless stuff, this room was cozy and warm, being its traditional style decoration the center of attention.

"Wow… 18th – century English…" I said, signaling to the bed "19th – century neoclassic" I was talking about the sofa and the two chairs placed on the small living room "French country and British Colonial revival" I added signaling at the style of the doors "Not bad at all"

"Did you just… describe the furnishing?" Linds look at me with surprise "Impressive" she smiled at me

"Ok. I must confess. Furniture and decoration is one of my passions. I even decorated my house on my own" I raised my hands as a playful way to surrender "Guilty"

"Another thing I just find out about you. I like it"

"My love for furniture?"

"That I learn a little bit more about you every day…" she said softly

And I couldn't hold it anymore. She already took the initiative as soon as she saw me so now it's my turn to show her why I'm here so, I just leaned forward and captured her lips with mine. I've been waiting so long for this, I've been craving to feel her close again and this time I'm not going to hold back. God, how I wish this room become into our little world from now on

"I missed you…" Linds said between kisses

"Me too… you have no idea how much" I attacked her lips eagerly. The last thing I wanted was to talk

We were really getting into it when suddenly Lindsey's phone rang. The first time she ignored it but then the sound become very annoying.

"Can you just ignore it for good?" I asked with my lips still attach to hers

"Believe me… the last thing I want… is to pick up…" she was still kissing me back so maybe if I push her a little bit further I could get her to let the call go "but it must be important" she pull away to pick up her phone, looking at me apologetically. Damn it! How I hate those things right now

" _Yeah…?"_ Linds answered, breathing heavily and I smiled proudly for having that effect on her

" _No, I'm fine… I just… had to take the stairs"_ the person at the other side of the line must pick up on her elaborated breathing and I had to smile again. It was kind of hot to feel that somebody could catch us at any moment

" _Oh, shit! No, of course I didn't forget it… I'm just a little late… yes. Give me ten minutes. Yes… I see you there"_

And that's how a simple call ruin what you thought will be the perfect day

"I'm so sorry. I have a call from set today and I didn't realize how late it was…" I knew it. She has to leave "I wish I had the whole day for us"

"It's ok. You didn't even know I was coming besides, the last thing I want is for you to interrupt your schedule for me"

"My schedule is the last thing in my mind right now" she was getting dangerously close

"Have I ever told you that when you look at me like that bad things could happen?" those eyes full of desire and that devilish smirk are a freaking temptation

"How bad, exactly?" I swear those eyes are going to be the death of me some day

"Please, don't do it or you're not only going to be late but you're probably not going to leave this room"

"Freaking schedule! I hate it so much right now" she whined. It looks so cute though

"Go. I'll wait for you here… I mean… if you want to" I was so excited by coming here that I completely forgot the staying arrangements, what if I'm going too fast

"I want to… more than anything" Linds cut off my trail of thoughts.

I couldn't help but smile. I guess we're on the same page now. I threw my arms around her neck and gave her a final kiss; one that would make her remember that I'm here waiting impatiently for her "don't take too long" I finally whispered in her ear. She sighed deeply and walked to the door

"Freaking schedule…!" I heard her mumble before she closed the door behind her and I couldn't help but laugh at her sweet frustration

Oook… now what? What can I do while Linds is at work? Oh, what if… no, going out could be too dangerous, what if someone recognize me and realize I'm not here working. No, I can't expose myself.

Maybe if I check out the room a little bit more… so far the only things that got my attention were the furniture but I wonder what's behind those doors? Let's see… the first door on the right is the closet. Second door on the right is… the bathroom. And behind door number three is… Oh my God! A balcony… What a beautiful view, perfect place for a romantic night. I guess now I know where we're going to have dinner tonight. Maybe a little surprise waiting for her after work will be the best way to celebrate our little reunion. This has to be perfect so, I think it would be a good idea if I call room service right away and start to take care of everything.

I picked up the phone settle down on the night stand, next to the bed and wait for someone to take the call, just a few seconds later a man's voice answered at the other side of the line

" _Front Desk…"_

"Good Morning, I'm calling because I'm going to need your services for room 802, please"

" _Of course, Mrs. Williams…"_ Oh, no… He believes is Alice calling, what should I do? I can't pretend I'm Lindsey, they probably saw her leave the hotel already and if I pretend to be Alice, the guy would think is too weird for me to ask for the things I'm going to ask. Think fast Shay. Ok, I have no choice; I would have to lie as always. _"What can I do for you?"_ the guy asked politely.

I hate this "Uhm… yeah… listen, I'm going to ask you for a few things… I don't know if you can get them for me, it's a very special and important request"

" _Whatever you need just ask for it, we'll do our best to get them"_

"Thank you, that's so sweet of you. Ok, what I need is…" I started to number my little demands, careful not to forget anything but just when I was about to ask for the food I had to stop. I realized I never asked Linds what time she was coming back.

"Uhm… I'm sorry; I missed a little detail about the time. Can I call you back to confirm what time you can bring up all the things I asked?"

" _Sure, take your time. Meanwhile, I'll send a person to look for the other things"_

"Thank you so much and… please, let's keep this between us, a friend of Mrs. Shaw wants to give her a surprise and is very important for us to be as discreet as possible, understand?"

" _As you wish, Mrs. Johnson"_

I had to hang up, I couldn't help but feeling miserable for lying like that but sadly I don't have other choice. I don't like to act like this but right now there's only one thing in my mind and I have to think on a way to get Lindsey's schedule. How could I forget such a huge detail? How am I supposed to prepare everything if I don't know how long she is going to be away? Ugh… there's no other way, there's only one thing I can do.

I took my phone from my purse, immediately looking among my contact list for Linds' number and started to write a text once I found it

 _-Miss you already-_ I know it's really clingy, giving that she just left thirty minutes ago butI prefer to make her believe that than ruin my surprise. I wait for a couple of minutes for her answer. I knew she wouldn't answer right away, no if she was on the middle of a scene, so I guess I'll just have to wait.

Meanwhile, I'm going to call the only person who can help me kill some time while I'm here. I dialed the first number that appear on my 'favorite list'; it rang twice before she answered

"Mitchy! I wonder… what could you possibly want?" I recognize that tone, she is definitely upset about something

"Always a sweetheart… What's wrong, Blaney? What got you in such glorious mood?"

"Just tired… not big deal. What about you?"

"Well, guess where I am…"

"The moon"

"Ok, sometimes I ask myself what the hell are you thinking when you give me those answers"

"Most of the time… absolutely nothing" she breath out a laugh

"Mystery solved…" I laughed too "for your information I'm in North Carolina"

"Why? You hate cold weather"

"It's not that I hate it…" I was about to explain the same thing I explained to Sammy but I wasn't going to waste my time on that "you know what forget it…" I sighed "that's not even the point, what I want to tell you is that I'm really excited because I took a very important step in my life today"

"You're finally taking cooking classes" she sounded genuinely surprised

"What? No. Restaurants are way better" I tried to lighten up her mood

"I know, right. Remember when we went to that Italian…"

"Focus, Blaney… that's not why I called you…" I said faking annoyance

"Jeez, Mitchy… it must be really important if you don't want to talk about food"

"It really is… I'm in North Carolina because Lindsey is here, working" there was a silence on the other side after I dropped the bomb. She probably thinks I'm lying

"No way… Are you serious?" She said finally; her voice still skeptical. I knew she wouldn't believe me

"I would never joke with something like this…" this time I was pretty serious

"Wow, Mitchy… it's the first time in our lives that you let me without words. I can't believe you're finally fighting for what you really want. I'm impressed" she was pronouncing the words slowly, like she wanted to let them printed in the air or something

"Uhm… thanks… I guess" of course I wasn't offended but I was impressed of how important this seems to be for her too

"No, Mitchy, seriously… you know how huge this is. The only time I saw you go after somebody was… never"

"Well… she's really worth it" I could feel my cheeks getting hot from embarrassment, not because I was ashamed of my confession but because Blaney was right; it was the first time I was so in love with someone

"I'm so, so happy for you Mitchy, you deserve it. Now I want details… how's everything going?"

"So far, everything is great. After being apart for such long time…"

"It was just a month, Mitchy"

"Well, it felt like forever"

"Ow, how romantic…"

"Are you going to let me tell you or not?"

"Fine. Go ahead"

"Ok, after the first shock of being together again, she hugged me and then she kissed me and then I kissed her back and it was… all was so amazing Blaney I can't get enough of her, you know?"

"I hear you and I want to cry"

"Don't be so dramatic"

"I'm not… it's just… I wish I could be there to celebrate"

"We can do that when I go back home, right know I'm going to use all the time we have together"

"Good call. Ok… have you order some food to have a romantic dinner? That always works"

"Done"

"Flowers?"

"Check"

"Her favorites?"

"Of course… Lilies"

"Champagne?"

"Check"

"Candles?"

"Check. Her room even has a balcony with the most beautiful view of the city so that's where we're going to have dinner tonight"

"Wow, Mitchy, I'm impressed. I guess I have nothing else to teach you" she teased

"Thank you, master" I teased her back. I didn't want to ruin the mood by telling Blaney that I had to lie to get all those things

"And where's Lindsey now?"

"Well, she had to leave for work"

"What time is she coming back?"

"That's the thing. I forgot to ask her, so I had to send her a text to figure that out, nothing specific of course because I don't want to ruin the surprise so I'm still waiting for her answer, she must be shooting right now"

"Don't' worry, she'll pick up as soon as she saw it"

"Yeah, I know… I'm just a little bit nervous, you know"

"Why?"

"I don't know what's going to happen after dinner, I mean… I kind of not know what to do"

I heard her laugh "you're not a virgin anymore if that's what you're implying. This isn't your first time, Mitchy"

"Wow, I'm talking with a real lady here"

"I'm your best friend; you don't have to pretend with me"

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I can't feel nervous and anxious"

"I know but you've being in a similar scenario before"

"Yeah, but is not the same to seduce a girl for one night than to make love with the person you love, not to mention that I didn't even say the three words yet"

"Welcome to the real world, Mitchy. Now you know how it feels to be a mortal" she laughed "but don't worry, just go with the flow, make everything as you feel is the right thing to do and everything is going to be fine, you have to be honest with her if there's something that's bothering you. Communication is the key for everything"

"Well, thank you, Dr. Phil. Who would've known you'll be such an expert?"

"What can I say? Not for nothing I'm in a long term relationship, you learn a lot from those things"

Suddenly a weird noise started to play on the background

"What's that noise? What are you doing?"

"I just turn the TV on, I'm bored and giving the fact that my best friend is about to… hey, look… your girl is on TV"

"What?"

"Lindsey… there's an interview right now. Turn the TV on, ABC"

I did as Blaney told me and in fact, there was an interview on TV where Linds was the guest star. The interview wasn't live but she was looking beautiful as always; with that blue navy suit hugging her body in all the right places. I can't believe how in love I am with that girl. I raised the volume up and listen intently to what she was saying.

 _Stephanie Wenger: But let's going to talk a little bit about you… I wanted to find out about when you were first cast on the show, what that experience was like, being cast in Pretty Little Liars?_

 _Stephanie Giorgi: I know… that was straight Paige… yey!_

 _Lindsey: That was so great… so I got the call for this audition and they were like is there going to be 3 episodes for Pretty Little Liars… 10 things I hate about you had just got cancelled so it's like it was a failure boo…_

Linds is so cute…

 _So I went in, that was great, got a call back, when I got to this chemistry with Shay at Warner Brothers, there were all like… 5 other blondes in the room so I was like ''obviously they are looking for a blonde right now'' but I go in Oliver's there, Marlene, Shay. I remember it was like a scene where we had to like… you know… kiss and uhm… so I remember asking her beforehand ''is it ok if I like move and kiss you?'' and she's like ''Yeah! It's fine'' she's like… ''I've been through this'' so we do that and then they call me, and they were like ''yeah, they pick you, that's great woo ho… they just want you to change your hair''… so starts the infamous red, bob with bangs and uhm…_

"I remember that day as it was yesterday…" I just stop listening to the interview and started talking with Blaney again. There are so many memories in my head right now about that day "It was the day we met for the first time. The producers had already talk to me about another actress who at that moment was a huge possibility to get the role of Paige, they told me she'd been working on a show on the same network and the show had been canceled by then, it was perfect but only depended on how good we work together. At first I was totally skeptical, it'd been a really long day and I was tired from seeing girl after girl coming in and out from the room where the chemistry audition was taking place. Did you know I almost asked Marlene to reschedule our audition?"

"No, I didn't" Blaney answered and just then I realized I never talk about this with anyone before

"Marlene convinced me to give her a chance" I continued "she promised me that girl would be the last one for the day and that we would continue later. I agreed and she called her into the room. She came in and I was in shock… Blaney, you should have seen her that day, she was gorgeous, well she still is of course but she was in her natural hair color, of course then it came the infamous red like she said but that day I looked at her just the way she was, she looked so comfortable and carefree and I would never forget that. I stood still in place while Marlene and Oliver talked to her until it was the time for our scene, a kiss scene I may add"

"How was it?"

"A little bit shy… She asked me if she could kiss me and all I could think was 'Please do' but I was so out of place by then that, that joke was the only thing that cross my mind at that moment, I felt so embarrass after that but she laughed and I felt more relax and when the kiss finally happened it was like magic. I guess Oliver and Marlene felt it too because after she left they were all like 'I think we got the girl we need' and I was like 'yes… please pick her, don't let anybody else come into this room' and funny enough I got the last call…"

"And you obviously said yes"

"How could I not?"

"You should tell her that"

"I will… I definitely will, maybe tonight" I made a pause to think about that day again and a smile appeared on my face. It's being so long from that day but the memories are still fresh in my head

Suddenly a familiar laugh reminded me that the interview was still on

 _Stephanie Giorgi: Bob are always xxx on shows_

 _Lindsey: Right?_

 _Stephanie Giorgi_ : _if you got a bob cut hair on a show it's like you just know you're going to be a B.I.T.C.H._

 _Dakota T. Jones: which we thought for a while but it was only…_

 _Stephanie Giorgi: Yeah, homosexually… yeah_

 _Lindsey: yeah, she's just like, yeah… once you just let her out, Paige is just a… I don't know, an entire little things of things_

"These guys are hilarious" Michaela laughed at the other side. I was thinking exactly the same thing

"Yeah, they are… but let me hear the whole thing"

"Sorry" she faked annoyance

 _Stephanie Wenger: But tell me about joining the cast, when you did it was a pretty stablish cast at that point…_

 _Lindsey: Right_

 _Stephanie Wenger: …and so how what was it like to join them on set?_

 _Lindsey: You know that was like just a very… uhm… I was nervous, you know to go join like this other family but I was also very excited and honor and they just welcomed me with open arms, there's such wonderful crew over there and you know… Shay was wonderful I just can't say enough about how great that place is so; it's just been great from start to the finale_

"Forget about dinner, just ask her to marry you" Michaela's voice dragged me out of my pensive state

"What?"

"Thank you for paying attention"

"I'm sorry. I was just…" I had no words, I was still thinking about what Linds' answer

"Distracted…? drooling over the girl of your dreams…?"

"That obvious…?"

"I know you, my friend and I've never seen you act like this. I'm sorry, Mitchy but I'm afraid you're in love"

"I guess I am…" I was still feeling a lit bit shy about it

"Guess?"

"No, I'm sure that I'm in love with her" The first time we met, our real first kiss, all our conversations by the phone, how much I miss her when she is not around; all those are clear signs that I feel more than just attraction for her, there's a strong feeling growing inside me and I can't deny it anymore

"So…? What're you gonna do about it?"

"Show her how I feel. No fears, no regrets" I'm sure of what I want now

"That's what I wanted to hear"

We listen to what it was left from the interview in silence until it was over

 _Stephanie Wenger: Thank you so much for hanging out with us_

 _Lindsey:_ _Thank you… you're guys so amazing_

 _Stephanie Wenger: Thank you, so are you and thank you guys so much for tuning in…_

"Ow… that was short. Such a shame it's over"

"That's because you tuned in too late" I complained

"Thank you Michaela for letting me know about this interview you're so kind" She said sarcastically "Oh, don't worry Shay, my pleasure" I knew I wasn't being fair with her

"Fine… thank you Blaney, you're a good friend"

"You're welcome… But anyway, you have to admit Linds is so freaking sweet. If you let her go, Mitchy, I swear…"

"Wow…! easy, Blaney. Want to date her…?"

"Bring it on…!"

"Of course not! You don't even like girls" I yelled at her.

"I like her"

"No! She is mine" Wow… where did that come from?

"Possessive much"

"What I feel for her is very strong, Blaney. I know is too soon to tell her that but I really want to be with her"

"Then show her what you want"

"I will, and this time I won't let my chance go away"

"Good, because I don't want you regretting things later"

"I won't. I promise"

I was about to say something else but the ring on my phone distracted me

"Who is it?" It looks like Blaney heard it too. I looked at the screen and saw it was Linds answering back and I couldn't help the big smile appearing on my face

"Is Lindsey" I read the text out loud "' _I miss you too, can't wait to get out of here and be there with you. Wait for me? I'll be there as soon as I can; maybe 6.30, 7 tops'_ and there's the emoji sending me a kiss"

"Adorable…" she sighed dramatically

I couldn't help but laugh, in deed it was adorable. Linds is amazing

"Listen, I have to go finish with my plan but I call you tomorrow, ok? Wish me luck"

"Ugh, I hate when you start to say something and then let me like this. I hate you…! Ok, I don't really hate you but you'll must tell me everything later… deal?"

"Deal. Bye, Blaney"

I hung up and immediately call the front desk again to ask for our food. This is going to be our night, the night where I would finally be able to tell her how I really feel and how badly I want for this to work out. I love her and I don't have more doubts about it.

Room service brought the food just on time to get everything ready. But our dinner wasn't the only surprise I had ready for her, so I went to my suitcase and look for the dress I wear on Sean's graduation. Just like I promised her, I was going to wear it just for her to see how it looks and I really hope she likes it. Everything is perfect and all I have to do now is, wait for Linds to come back.

Luckily I didn't have to wait for too long; just half an hour later I heard a key on the door, struggling a bit to get open. I stood in the middle of the room; the candles already lighten up, the table already settled on the balcony and rose petals were spread around the floor and the bed. I saw her coming into the room and a big smile appeared on my face when I see the surprised expression on hers. It was adorable. Once she saw me standing there and realized what was all that about, a matching smile appeared on her beautiful face too.

"Hi"

* * *

 **Huge cliffhanger, I know. But let me know... what are you expecting for next chapter? I hope you liked this one. See ya**


	13. Party for Two

**Hello to all my beautiful readers out there... NO, you're not dreaming; it's actually me, still trying to do my best to update as fast as I can.**

 **So... thank you to all the people who is still reading and following this fic. Your comments and recommendations are the reason why I'm still on board with this.**

 **Now... I leave you a new chapter here. Enjoy**

 **And Remember... 'Spread the love. No Hate. No Cyberbullying. Just Lindshay's love'**

* * *

 **Lindsey's POV**

I couldn't erase the big smile from my face, no matter how hard I tried. Since Shay appeared on my door this evening nothing has been able to make me change my good mood, I feel like floating right now. I can't believe she flew all the way here just to see me, I'm so happy to know how important this is for her too and how hard she is trying for this to work, not that we already know what 'this' is but I'm sure we're going to figure that out today.

The whole day went through very slowly and after the message Shay sent me I couldn't wait any longer for the shooting to be over and finally go back to the hotel to be with her. Thankfully, after just a couple more hours, our schedule was over and I was heading to the hotel without looking back. Once I got there, I struggle a little bit to open the door; I have to admit I was kind of nervous. I finally got the freaking door open and when I walked inside my eyes couldn't believe it; there, in the middle of the room was the woman who has taken my breath away since the first day we met, sporting a beautiful smile on her face, wearing a dress to die for and holding a big bouquet of lilies in her hands. I stood still, trying to process the scene in front of me; there were candles lighting up the whole room and rose petals spread around the floor and the bed. It was incredible. Once I had the time to react, a matching smile appeared on my face too.

"Hi" I could hear the excitement on her voice

"H… hi…" it was all I could handle

Shay come closer to me and handled me the bouquet of lilies she was holding

"These are for you"

"They're beautiful, thank you…" I couldn't help it and leaned closer to kiss her cheek

"You like it?" she asked me looking around, as a way to show me what she had done with the room

"I… it's… amazing. How did you do all this?" I finally recovered from the shock

"Well… when you want to do something special for someone special there's always a way" She leaned forward and took my face carefully between her hands. She joined her lips with mine in a tender kiss; the touch was soft and sweet and made me feel a bunch of butterflies flying inside my stomach.

"This is way better than talking by the phone" I said after we broke the kiss

"Yeah, it definitely is. It's still amazing that we're here like this"

"I know" I almost whispered, it was pretty amazing to have the chance to actually being together. After our last talk on her dressing room, all I could think about was on a way to put my feelings aside and let her move on with her career but then she wrote that letter full of hope, telling me how she wanted for us to be together and all those thoughts about moving on disappeared. Then we started to talk to each other and things become more and more real as the time pass. And now… she is here, giving me this beautiful surprise, making everything feel like a dream

"Hey… is everything ok?" her voice took me out of my thoughts "Are you having second thoughts…? Because I know we haven't talk about our relationship yet and my presence here probably makes everything harder than it should be so I understand if you…" Shay probably took my silence as a sign of having doubts

I smiled at how cute she looks when she rumbles and the only idea I came up with to silence her was to kiss her, so that's what I did. Only this time the kiss was more passionate than before, I wanted to show her what I was really thinking about us. The kiss was growing slowly in intensity but when I tried to deep it, I realize I was still holding the bouquet of lilies, becoming on a barrier between us and our eagerness. I step back a little, enough to be able to looked at her in the eyes

"I don't have second thoughts. In fact… you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that" I smiled at her

"I actually can imagine" Shay smiled back "because I've been waiting too"

"So, this is not a dream, then?" I asked shyly

"No, not a dream" She took the bouquet from my hands and placed it on the closest table "come on, I have another surprise for tonight" she hold my hand and guided me to the balcony. The table there was decorated with candles; there were two plates in each end and a catering cart full of food standing closer to the table.

"Wow, this is beautiful" I breathed out, amazed of how she successfully plan the whole evening

"I'm glad you like it…" she pulled out the chair "please, lady…" she joked waiting for me to sit down

"Thanks" I smiled at her. She walked around the table and sat in front of me

"I hope you like the food, I wasn't sure what should I order so I had to guess" Shay took one of the cover plates from the cart and put it on the table "at the end I chose Italian food" She pull the cover up to reveal a plate of lasagna

"Oh, that looks so good" I assured her "you got it right…"

"Thank God, I didn't want to screw it up" she giggled

"Don't worry. You didn't…" I took a few seconds to look at her, this time with a little more attention

"What?" she noticed I was looking intently at her

"Nothing… I just… Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" She blush a little and I thought it was the cutest thing ever

"Well, I wanted to keep my promise and show you personally the dress I wear for Sean's graduation, you know, the one we talked on the phone…?"

I made a dramatic gesture and dropped my hands to the sides "thank you… thinking about you and that dress was driving me nuts"

"Wait! You have been thinking about me on this dress?" she grinned

"No…" I immediately denied it but my red cheeks wasn't helping to sustain my statement "of course not. I… it…" she started laughing at my lack of words "ok, fine… I kind of did… but just because you didn't want to give me details and I wanted to know if it was a pretty dress"

"Oh… and here I was thinking that you really wanted to see me on this dress" she pouted

"Well… if you put it that way" the smile came back to her face "yes, I was thinking how would you look on that famous dress"

"And…?"

"You look stunning" she took one of my hands into hers and from there everything went amazingly good

We started a very cheerful conversation; the food was served, the glasses were full of wine and I couldn't wish for a better company. Everything was perfect. I was telling her about my days on North Carolina; about my job and some new friends I made here. She was telling me about some funny anecdotes from her last days of shooting and all about her trip to Canada when she visited her family. We were telling each other things that we probably didn't talk about yet and some others that we probably already talked about before by the phone but it didn't matter, all that mattered were that we were enjoying each other's company and there was no way something could ruin our wonderful night.

"So… I guess I couldn't hide my enthusiasm with every call, Sean asked about it and that's when I decided to tell him about what was happening between us" we were already finished our dinner and Shay was telling me about how she told her brother about our current situation

"And how did he react?"

"He was very understandable, very… mature about it. I actually didn't want to talk about this with anyone, at least not before I talk to you but I was glad he could understand where we're standing"

"Thank God he took it pretty well. I don't want for him to think that we're just fooling around" I don't want for Shay to think that either

"No way… I let pretty clear that we're taking things slow and that we need time to solve some things first"

"Well, maybe it won't take as much time as I thought it would take" she looked intently at me and I hold her gaze for a few seconds until she broke the contact, looking at her hands that were settle on her lap, her cheeks red again

I thought on a way for her to let the embarrassment behind and an idea came up to my mind. I took my phone from my pocket and looked for one of my favorite romantic songs on my playlist; an acoustic version of Thousand Years from Christina Perry. I stood up and extended my hand at her

"Would you dance with me?" she rose her head and smiled at me

"I'd love to" she stood up from her chair, taking my hand on the process. We walked inside until we were standing in the middle of the room, our bodies close to each other, moving at the sound of the soft music

"You know, since the first time we kissed in your dressing room, I couldn't stop thinking about you, about kissing you again and hold you in my arms" I confessed to her

"Really?" Shay asked surprised

"Yeah… and even when it was me the one who ask for time, it's been really hard to keep my mind out of this… dream, because it was a dream when you told me you felt the same way about me and is still a dream for me, even if it's inside this room, between these walls or behind a door or hiding for the rest of the world…"

"Wait… Are you saying…?"

"I'm saying that I want to try… I want to be with you. Being away from you this time made me realize how much I've missed you and I don't want for us to be apart anymore"

"But I thought… are you really sure? I don't want to be the reason for you to come back to the place you were before. I know how hard it was for you to come out to your family and how much you wanted to come out to the world. I know that asking you to hide this relationship will be too much"

"Look, I know the risk I'm taking, I know this is going to be hard and extremely difficult but nothing would be worse than having these feelings and put them away just out of fear. I don't want to look behind me one day and wonder what could have happen if we would actually try it. I don't want that. I want to enjoy these feelings, I want to feel this and be happy no matter what happens in the future"

"You have no idea how happy I am right now" there was a new glow in Shay's eyes "I was scared of losing my chance with you. I didn't want to push too far and oblige you to take a decision, but now that you're giving us a chance I promise I will make this work. I'm going to give my best to this relationship, to you and to us"

"Then let me ask you properly… Ms. Mitchel, would you like to be officially my girlfriend and share with me the bad, the good and the craziness of our world?"

"Yes!" she answered quickly; pulling me into her arms "Of course. I would love to be your girlfriend" She pulled apart a little bit, enough for her lips to be just a few inches from mine. I could see the hint of doubt in her eyes, so it was me the one who leaned forward and clashed our lips together. Without any barrier between us, now and with all the time on our side, I started the kiss with a slow peace, first moving my lips tenderly for a few seconds but then taking the lead and increasing the intensity and the speed; our kiss getting desperate at some point. It was too hard to contain the emotions that were going through my mind and my body right now. It wasn't only the desire of being together, it was the excitement of a new beginning, a new road to walk through but this time I wouldn't do it alone, this time there was this wonderful woman sharing the same dreams with me.

My eagerness was clouding my mind; I knew thinking about being more intimate with Shay was way too soon but right now there wasn't space on my brain to think about breaking the contact. But this wasn't only about me and what I wanted, I had to think about her wishes too and if she wanted to stop then that's what I was going to do, so I collected all the power I could and took a step back to look into her eyes and look for an answer. Shay looked at me intently for a few seconds and thank God, after a while looking for some kind of doubt in her eyes, I found none. I smiled at her and before I could said a word she closed the gap between us again and this time I could feel her eagerness matching mine. I felt the fervor of her lips moving against mine and I wanted nothing but to respect her needs so I let her lead the pace this time.

After a few moments our make out session started to heat up, founding each other kissing desperately and suddenly, without breaking the kiss, we started to move until the back of my legs touched the edge of the bed, in one motion Shay made me sit down and then straddled my waist. I couldn't help but moan when I felt her hands slid under my T-shirt, wondering around the whole extension of my back. Without wasting time, I left her lips and began kissing her neck, stopping periodically to suck on her pulse point, hearing soft whimpers of pleasure coming out of her mouth. I realized that not only me but the both of us were becoming more aroused by the second; the heat emanating from her body making me feel full of ecstasy and the throbbing between my legs starting to increase by this point.

I looked back at her one last time to look for approval; her eyes were darker than usual and her breathing was labored but with a soft nod she let me know that she was ready to go further. I claimed for her lips again but this time our movements were slow and more accurate; I wanted to take my time to enjoy every second of it. This was our first time and all I wanted was to make this moment unforgettable for both of us.

Slowly, we started to discharge each other's clothes. The first article to disappear was her dress, leaving her only in her unbelievable red sexy underwear. I took a few seconds to admire her perfect sculpted body; this woman is a total delight for the eyes. She didn't waste time either and her hands went to the bottom of my t-shirt, I raised my arms to help her rid of it and after she made it, she threw the garment on the floor. My jeans were next; she undid the button and took them off unceremoniously, letting her fingers wander all over my bare legs and by this point I was a complete goner. Shay put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me slowly until my back was lying flatly over the mattress.

Shay's breathing was getting labored; just as mine, the tension starting to build up across her body. I put one hand behind her neck bringing her lips into mines again, locking them in a more heated kiss, letting my free hand wonders all over her back, caressing softly every inch of her skin. She left my lips and moved them to my jaw, leaving a wet trail of kisses while her hands moved down to my stomach; my muscles automatically contracting at the touch.

"Shay…" I trailed off, leaving a heavy sigh through my lips

"Tell me what you want…" she whispered into my ear; her husky voice sending a wave of arousal directly to my core.

"I want you" I moaned

"Your wish is my command" she grinned at me

The underwear was the next victim of our passion as they slowly disappeared across the room. Soon after that; her lips returned to my collarbone, her mouth doing a great job making me moan and whimper as she was kissing, nipping and biting all the way, going through my jaw line to the back of my ear and the soft flesh on my neck, not leaving a single place without the respective attention before kissing her way down, leaving random marks over the sensitive flesh. I couldn't do anything else but closed my eyes tightly and let myself go into Shay's touch, enjoying the pleasure of her body against mine.

The rest of the night passed between the sheets; our moans, groans and some curses echoing against the walls, both taking turns to take control over each other's bodies, our names leaving each other's mouth every time one of us discovered a new secret sensitive spot. It was the most amazing experience I'd ever had; being like this with Shay was heaven on earth, after all the time we had to spend apart from each other; both surrounded by fears and doubts, trying to figure what we really wanted, maybe even fighting against our feelings was really hard but now, being just us inside this room, locked in our personal bubble it was impossible to feel scared about giving myself completely to this wonderful woman. Now, we have the chance to share our lives as a couple. Now; the pain, the fears and every single bad memory were off the picture. Now, we were able to consummate our love. Because 'love' was the only way I could name this feeling, because this definitely wasn't just about lust or the desire to have sex, this was about love; a pure and honest act of love.

* * *

 **So...? let me know what you think. See ya (I hope sooner than later) :)**


	14. You, Me and The Rest of The World

**Hello to all my beautiful readers out there, here I am again for a new update.** **Thank you so much for your comments, for following this story and for being out there sharing this adventure with me. You are amazing  
**

 **Now, I have to explain a couple of things before you read this chapter. The first one is that, this is kind of an intermission for the story, that means that is a little slow but for me, completely necessary to make a move on what the characters are about live. And second; this a "real life" story from MY POINT OF VIEW, wich means that in contrast to any Paily story, some events are going to go a little bit faster**

 **Ok... I leave you a new chapter here. Enjoy**

 **Spread the love. No Hate. No Cyberbullying. Just Lindshay's love.**

* * *

 **Shay's POV**

The bright light coming through the window made me stir and I couldn't keep my eyes shut for much longer. I felt confused at first, I couldn't bring my mind to remember where I was or what was happening but once my brain registered the place and every memory of the night before, everything changed. I turned my head slowly to my right and realized that all the events of last night weren't just a beautiful dream, it had really happened and I couldn't be happier about it.

Is unbelievable how everything has changed since the day we met; our time at work, every simple meal or even those difficult moments of doubt have brought us to this point; to this amazing and beautiful moment. Just a few days ago I was sitting on my bed at my parent's house, dreaming about this, on how beautiful it would be to hold Linds on my arms and kiss her senseless, without fear or regrets, just us in our magical bubble, enjoying each other's company. And last night everything was exactly like I dreamt it and more. Linds is the most amazing woman I've ever met; her tenderness and sweetness are two of the amount of things I love about her and last night wasn't the exception; she knew exactly when to be soft, when to be sexy and when she should give the right amount of roughness in the perfect moment.

God… I feel like the luckiest woman in the world and I wouldn't change myself for anyone right now. I've never felt like this before; so alive and so happy. I don't exactly know how to explain it, I don't think there are actually the right words to do it but this feeling is amazing and unique and I want nothing but to feel like this for the rest of my life.

I can't even stop looking at her; her perfect body now half cover by the soft sheets, her smooth skin expose only for the delight of my eyes and her now longer, brown, curly hair was spread all over her face. It was adorable to seeing her under the current circumstances; so calm and peaceful. I wish we could stay here like this forever.

"You're so beautiful" I whispered, caressing softly Lind's hair.

The movement made her stir in her sleep but I couldn't wait for her to open her eyes so I tried to push my luck a little bit further. I started by following a path with my finger through her face; first her forehead, then that beautiful button nose that I love so much, the form of her lips and the line of her jaw. But that wasn't enough, the caresses were only working for her to make the cutest faces ever but that wasn't what I wanted so I changed my tactic. When I reached her neck I replace my finger for my lips; leaving a soft trail of kisses there, that's when I heard her sigh for the first time (since last night, of course), stirring again on her side of the bed. At that point I couldn't stop; I kept going directly to her throat, then nipping the soft skin down her chest until I reached the valley of her breast and that's when I got what I wanted.

"Uhm… that feels great…" Linds moaned in the sexiest voice ever. If her voice was already a little hoarse and deep, hearing it just when she was waking up sent a jolt directly to the pit of my stomach

"Good morning" I whispered, still with my mouth on her chest

"A really good one" she sighed, this time a little louder than before. I slowly started to kiss my way up until I reached her mouth

Linds took my face softly between her hands and crash our lips together. It was amazing how great it felt just to be so close to each other; the mix breathings, the hot skin, the impatient hands, everything was so new but it felt as we had been doing this forever

"Hum…" Linds hummed breaking our kiss that was quickly becoming very intense "what a beautiful way to wake up on the mornings" she gave me a soft peck "I can get use to this"

I smiled at her words. It was funny because I was thinking the exact same thing

"That's the plan" I dropped a final kiss on the line of her throat and let myself lie flat over her body, resting my head on her chest, my hands wondering the length of her strong arms.

We spent a few seconds like that, just enjoying the silence of our surroundings, though I was able to delight myself with the soft sound of her breathing and the strong beat of her heart. I could definitely get use to this.

"Everything ok over there?" Linds asked in a low voice, breaking the silence and bringing me back to this moment. I was so lost in the greatness of our current situation that I hadn't even noticed she was leaving a random pattern in my back with her fingers. The sensation was amazing

"Everything is… perfect" I heard her let out a content sigh and I raised my head up to look at her "You're not… having second thoughts about us, do you?" I had to ask. I know I'm probably being paranoid but my history with past 'relationships' has taught me that things are never this simple

"What!?" she looked at me intently; there was something in her eyes that was making me feel safe and secure "of course not… I told you yesterday that this is what I want and this is where I want to be; with you and no one else. We know is not going to be easy but I believe that our feelings are strong enough to overcome whatever it comes between us. I just… want to know if you believe it too"

"Of course I do" I barely let her finish what she was saying, I have to prove that I want this, probably more than she does "I can't even put into words what I'm feeling right now or everything that's being crossing my mind since the day I decided to take that plane and came here to see you. All I know is that this feels right and I wouldn't change it for anything in this world. Anything"

She looked at me; probably looking for reassurance and whatever she found in them make her claim my lips with an intensity I've never felt before. I've never been kissed like this, with such force and such passion. We were suddenly immerse in the hottest make out session ever and about to go back to where we left it last night when a knock on the door made me jump from my place and I automatically took the sheets to cover myself; it was an unconscious reflex. I was petrified by the idea of being caught under our current situation.

"Linds… come on girl, time to wake up" It was Alice at the other side of the door and she was probably about to walk into the room. I was on the edge of a panic attack

"Hey, it's ok…" Linds must have noticed my reaction because when I turned to look at her, her eyes were full of concern "she never walks into the room. I'm probably late that's why she is here" she was trying to calm me down with soothing words but at this point they weren't having effect on me.

"I'm sorry… I just…" I was barely breathing. I don't understand why I'm feeling like this; I should be happy to be here with the woman I love but instead I'm a bunch of nerves.

"Just wait here" Suddenly, Linds stood up from the bed, took her sleeping gown and walk into the door's direction, stopping only a few inches away "Thanks, Ali. I'm awake now, though I'm really hungry, could you send some breakfast for me, please"

"Sure thing, babe. Your usual?"

"Of course… just, imagine it's for two" I heard Alice laugh at the other side

"You got it" I heard the sound of the steps decreasing and just like that, the silence came back into the room

"See… it wasn't a big deal" Linds was walking in my direction, though she wasn't showing a sign of going back to bed. Instead she walked into the closet and looked for a fresh towel

"Where… are you going?" I asked almost in a whisper. The panic attack was almost gone but 'feeling better' wouldn't be a term I could use right now. This episode was leaving us in a very awkward place and even when I knew it wasn't Lind's intention, I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower. You heard Ali, breakfast will be here soon and someone has to be ready when they show up" she turned around and started walking into the bathroom's direction

"Linds wait!" She stopped in her tracks after I call for her and turned around to look at me "I'm really sorry about what happened. I don't…"

"It's ok…" I tried to explain myself but she cut me off "I understand. Don't worry about it" she tried to show me her best fake smile possible, maybe to try and make me feel better but it certainly didn't work out. I just stayed there; seeing her walk into the bathroom until she disappeared behind the door.

Man, I'm so stupid…! How am I supposed to prove that I want this if my first reaction in front of the possibility of being caught was having a panic attack? Just when I told Linds that I was going to be strong for the both of us, that I was going to work hard for this relationship; things like this happen. I was on the edge of tears. This is a freaking disaster; this isn't the way I wanted for this day to start.

"Great job, Shay… What a way to ruin what it was supposed to be the best night of your life. Idiot!" I told to myself, sinking into the bed and covering my face with the pillow. I wanted to scream or punch something just to get this frustration out of my system. I can't believe I ruined everything.

All I can do at this point is, lie here and think on a way to solve this mess, and I was in the middle of it when I heard my phone beep. I took it from the nightstand and look at the ID, wanting to know who would be the unlucky person I was going to release my anger with. Lucky for me it was a person who knows me too well to pretend that I was fine. There were 3 messages, all of them from Blaney.

 _-How's my favorite person this morning? -_ The first one was at six in the morning. I guess she couldn't wait to know all about last night. If only she knew…

 _-Are you still busy? You go girl!-_ six thirty in the morning. She was definitely curious about it

 _-So…? How was it? I want details…-_ at seven a.m. And I couldn't hold my rage anymore; at some point her enthusiasm was very encouraging but under the current circumstances it was very annoying.

 _-I screw it up! -_ It was my only answer before I threw my phone again over the nightstand. I was so mad at myself for such stupid behavior that I didn't want to talk to anybody right now.

I was drowned in my thoughts when my phone beeped again; I knew it was a new message from Blaney, probably wanting to know what happened. I took it from the nightstand again and I was about to read it when the bathroom's door got my attention. Linds was walking into the room again; her hair still damp and only a towel covering her body. It was amazing how even after a simple shower she could look that stunning. She looked at me and let out a soft smile and, though I wanted nothing but to take that as a good sign, something inside was telling me that things were not ok.

"Linds… Can we talk?" I had no idea what to say but I knew I had to say something, anything to make this awful feeling disappear

She looked at me confused "sure… what about?" she asked, picking some clothe from the closet

It was pretty clear that she wanted to avoid the elephant in the room, maybe thinking that it was the best for the both of us, but it wasn't. I couldn't leave things the way they were

"Listen… I…" but then again, just like the rest of the morning, good luck wasn't on my side. Just when I wanted to try and explain my odd behavior, someone knock at the door

"Miss, room service" it was the butler with our breakfast. My heart was yelling 'panic' again but my brain was helping me to control myself

"Thank you" Linds answered to the butler, never taking her eyes out of me. She stopped for a second before she talks again "just leave it on the door, I'll be out in a minute"

"As you wish. Do you need anything else?" he asked again

"No, that will be all for now. Thanks"

"You're welcome. Have a good day" and just like minutes ago, I heard the steps going away from the door. I let out a sigh of relief that certainly didn't go unnoticed by Linds.

She opened the door and brought the catering cart with her, putting it close to the bed so we could both take the food from there, and it would be extremely romantic if she hadn't sat so far from me, leaving the cart between us.

There was so much tension in the room that you could easily cut it with a knife and the silence between us was killing me, I didn't know what to do or even what to say at this point and for what I could feel just minutes ago, Linds was trying to ignore the problem anyway, so I decided to let the situation cool off

"Ok…" she stood up just a few minutes later, leaving her cup of coffee half full. Either she wasn't hungry or she wanted to get out of here as fast as she could. I bet for the second option "I… have to go. I'll probably be out most part of the day. It's a long day shooting" I just nodded at her statement "Uhm… are you… going to be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine" I said softly; the sensation of sadness and the need to cry were coming back

"Ok, then. I guess I'll see you later"

I nodded again, not trusting in my own voice anymore. She got close and gave me a quick peck on the lips before she turns around. I saw her walk away from the bed until she headed the door, taking the knob with one hand and making a short pause before she leaves

"I know you want to talk about what happened and I promise we will just… give me some time…" she finally opened the door and left the room

The loneliness that was now settle here was the last reason I needed to finally let my tears fall, there was this huge feeling of emptiness inside me that it was making my plan of 'getting things cool of' one of the worst ever. I can't let things go this way; just a few hours ago we were the happiest women in the world and now we're both crash for such a stupid thing like this. I can't let this happen, I won't let this happen. If I want this I have to fight for it and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I finally left the coldness of the bed and walked into the bathroom, maybe a hot shower would help to clear my head a little. I need to think about a plan to fix things and I need to do it fast.

* * *

"Shay?" the voice at the other side sounded doubtful and confused

The time in the shower was totally helpful; I had time to freshen up and think about the whole mess that was created this morning. So, here I am, following the first step of my plan; talking with the only person that could help right now and trying to convince her that my presence here was just a coincidence

"Hey, Alice. How are you?" I said cheerfully

"Fine… thanks. How… are you…? It's everything ok?" I could tell this was totally odd for her. We don't use to talk to each other, at least is something about the show, and even then Sammy is the one who makes the calls

"Yeah, totally fine. I know you must be wondering why I am calling you but, remember when I ask you about Lindsey's Hotel in North Carolina because I was probably going too, to visit some friends?"

"Uhm… yeah, I remember…"

"Well, guess what…! I'm in North Carolina right now and I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Linds, at least to say hi" I don't know why but something was telling me she wasn't buying it

"Right now we're at the Trailblazer Studios"

"And do you think it'll be ok if I go visit her there?"

"She is shooting right now but her first break is in half hour, just let me know when you're here and I'll pick you up at the door to take you to her dressing room"

"That will be awesome. Thanks, Alice"

"You're welcome. Do you know how to get here?"

"Don't worry. I'm going to see my friend first, he would help with that" lying was becoming an easier task as the days pass "One more thing… would you recommend that Hotel? I was supposed to stay at my friend's house but I don't want to intrude, you know?"

"Sure, the rooms are pretty comfortable and cozy" Oh, I know that "you would love it. If you want I can make the reservation for you"

"Would you that for me?"

"Of course" thank God she believed me

"Thank you so much, Alice. You're an angel"

"No problem. I wait for you, then…"

* * *

Getting to the studio was harder than I thought it would be. After taking a cab I thought giving the driver the name of the place will be enough but I was totally wrong, if you don't give them the right coordinates you can end up anywhere. Anyway, I'm finally here and that's all that matters.

Alice was already waiting for me at the door so it was easy to get to Linds' dressing room. She wasn't there yet; according to Alice the shooting was taking a little longer than it should but that she would be here any minute. Alice excused herself and left the room, leaving me alone to wait for my girlfriend. 'My girlfriend'; it's ironic how proud I sound in my head

"Shay? What are you doing here?" My thoughts were interrupted by Linds' voice

"I wanted to see you…" I said with confidence. I couldn't expose my fears so easily

"How did you get in?"

"A girl can go to her girlfriend's work to visit her, isn't it?"

"Is that what you say at the door?" ouch, that felt like a punch on the guts but I guess I deserve it

"No, I…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't say that" she looked at the floor, clearly ashamed for her comment

"It's ok. I know this must be complicated for you"

And there it was that silence again, the damn silence that was making everything harder than it supposed to be. But not this time; this is my chance to say what I'm feeling.

"Listen…" _/_ "Look…" we both said at the same time. I guess I'm not the only one who hates those awkward silences

"You first" I conceded

"Ok… uhm… I've been thinking about what happened this morning and… I think we should talk about us and this relationship…" she said carefully

Suddenly, I felt a knot on my stomach and a lump forming on my throat. I don't have a good feeling about this…

* * *

 **(hollywood and its very short relationships...) Ok, guys... tell me what you think. See ya...**


	15. Working On It

**Hello to all my beautiful readers out there... yeap, it's me. I know I've been kind of MIA lately but to be honest, after what happened with Paige on the show I felt really out of place so I wasn't in the mood of writting but when I saw the shitty plot Marlene gave to the other couple I went back to be my old self... becasue, come on! You want to make me believe that after the beautiful story the writters made for Paige and Emily (for years) suddenly she got someone else pregnant, had twins (how in the world the babies look completely like Alison if the eggs are from Emily and the sperm from Wren?) and got the worst proposal ever?**

 **Anyway... here I am again for a new update and with lots and lots of fluffy stuff.** **Thank you so much for your comments, for following this story and for being out there sharing this adventure with me. Your reaction about the last chapter was amazing (I could actually felt the anger :D) You guys are awesome  
**

 **Now, for those who are still following this fic you have to know only one thing... I'm going to finish it no matter what so if you want to, stay with me because there's more to come  
**

 **Ok, stop with the rumbling... I leave you a new chapter here. Enjoy**

 **Spread the love. No Hate. No Cyberbullying. Just Lindshay's love.**

* * *

 **Lindsey's POV**

"Listen…" _/_ "Look…" we both said at the same time. I was getting tired from those awkward silences. I knew Shay wanted to talk but I wasn't ready this morning and though I still believe it's too soon to take a decision, this was probably going to change my life forever

"You first" she conceded. Well I guess it's time to say what I'm thinking

"Ok… uhm… I've been thinking about what happened this morning and… I think we need to talk about us and this relationship…" I said carefully. I had to choose the right words to start this conversation

I waited for Shay to say something, anything, to agree or disagree with me about it but nothing came out of her mouth. Against every possible scenario playing in my head, this wasn't the one I was expecting; she was just freeze on her spot, her face changed and her eyes became glistened. I started to get worried, maybe I wasn't making myself clear and she was getting the wrong idea

"I'm sorry…" I said immediately not only to try and break the ice between us but to let her know my real intentions

"What!?" she finally reacted, her eyes moving to find mines

"I'm apologizing for what happened this morning" I said in a low voice. I know this could sound weird; what happened this morning wasn't our fault after all but someone had to take the lead and tried to solve the issue. I can't lose her for such stupid thing.

"No, wait… it's not you the one that should be apologizing. I…" she tried to fight back but I didn't let her

"Listen… I said last night that I wanted this more than anything, that I understood the situation you are going through and that I was going to be patient but this morning I got really… upset because it brought bad memories of my past relationship and I didn't know how to handle the whole situation but then I see you fighting, even against your own fears, and I realized how bad you were feeling for the reaction you had and that's when I knew that this has nothing to do with my past because you're not her, you actually care about me and my feelings, you just don't know how to handle it, just like I didn't this morning so, I had some time to think and I got to the conclusion that we need to work together, help each other to deal with this kind of issues and adapt to our respective lifestyles" she was looking at me intently, part of her didn't believe what I was saying and the other part was begging me to continue "I'm not saying it's going to be easy, I'm sure there are going to be moments when I'm going to get really upset or even mad about some things but that's when I want you to help me understand and look for possible solutions to our problems. Sure, it's going to take some time but the least we can do is try, right?" I hope my words were enough to make her understand my point

But I didn't have to wait for an answer, not through words anyway because without even notice it, Shay was already in front of me, claiming my lips in a deep and passionate kiss, and that's when I realized she actually understood where I wanted to go with this

"Of course we can try and it doesn't matter how long it'd take us or how hard we should work on it, all that matters is that we are together and I swear there's nothing I want more than to be with you, so if I have to apologize a hundred times for this, I will"

I smiled at her as a way to assure her that everything was ok now "No need to do that, to know that you're willing to try because you really want to be with me, it's enough"

She connected our lips again; this time in a slower and softer kiss, almost as taking her time to enjoy every second of it and I was more than glad to respond to that feeling but for me it wasn't enough, after what happened last night between us and the 'inconvenience' we had this morning I needed to feel her closer, I needed to feel her completely and although I knew this wasn't the best place to start anything, I wanted to show her with every possible touch that we were strong enough to fight against anything that comes in front of us.

I started to pull her with me until my knees touched the edge of the nearest couch, our bodies collide with the fall making us laugh at first but immediately returning to the task at hand, and what started as a chaste and innocent kiss become quickly in a very heated make out session. Suddenly, I could feel Shay's hands everywhere around my body and I didn't want to waste any time either so, I moved my mouth to her jaw line first and then to her neck, nipping and sucking through every single spot I knew it was going to drive her crazy

"I want you so badly, right now" Shay moaned against my ear, sending a shiver directly to my core

"I want you too…" I trailed off, finally moving my hands under her shirt, roaming slowly through her belly, and I was about to move them further when we heard a knock on the door

"New call in 10, baby girl" it was Alice calling me for the next scene. Fuck! I hate my freaking schedule right now

I looked at Shay, looking for some sign of fear because of the intrusion but I found none, I guess we're finally progressing about this. I smiled at her; she probably doesn't even know why I was smiling but who cares, I was so proud because she was really trying

"I'm sorry I have to go like this"

"Not need to apologize" she smiled back "I knew you were working but I wanted to see you anyway" she leaned forward and kissed my nose

"Well, I'm glad you did" I looked at her intently and moved my hand to her cheek, caressing with my thumb the soft skin over there

"Yeah, me too" Shay, leaned into the contact, closing her eyes to rely on the feeling

It was really hard by this point to just stand up and leave but I knew I had to do it before Alice comes again to call me.

"I really hate to say it but I have to go" she opened her eyes again and I could notice a hint of sadness in them "I promise I'll be at our hotel room as soon as I could"

"Oh, really?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face

"What?" I looked at her confused

"So it's OUR hotel room, now?"

"Well…" I started to feel the heat on my cheeks

"Because I love how that sounds" she said, making me forget the embarrassment

"Good because I love how that sounds too" I answered before Shay leaned forward to captured my lips again but just when our lips where an inch away to touch each other, there was another knock on the freaking door

"Come on, Mitchell… I didn't bring you here to distract Linds. She has to work, remember?"

Shay and I started to laugh of the annoyance in Alice's voice. She was clearly pissed because I was taking too much time in here

"I'm really sorry, Ali…" Shay yelled through the door "we just… lost track of time but I promise she would be there in five"

"She better!" and then all we heard were Alice's steps walking away

"Ok, now I have to go" Shay nodded and moved to the other side of the couch. I was about to move from it too when I noticed something on one of the little tables, something I didn't see at first when I came in

"Did you bring those?" I asked excited. It was amazing how every single little detail from her could make my heart beat faster against my chest

"Oh, right… with this entire conversation thing I forgot to give them to you" Shay stood up and walked to the table returning a couple of seconds later with a big bouquet of lilies

"I'm not even going to ask how you managed to bring them here"

"I told you; a romantic girl never shares her secrets"

"You never fail to surprise me" I leaned forward to kiss her "thanks, they are beautiful"

"Not as much as you…" this time it was her turn to connect our lips but she didn't take too much time as before, she just left a chaste kiss over my lips "ok, as much as I would love to be here all day kissing you, you really need to come back to work"

"Ugh… fine" I whined

"I'll be waiting for you in OUR room" she smirked at me

"Very funny" she erased the little pout I was making with a final kiss

"I'll see you later" Shay said before walking to the door to leave the room

It was ridiculous, she just crossed the door a second ago and I was missing her already. Who would have thought things would go like this? just a few months ago I was worried and scared about my feelings and now I was the happiest woman in the world, I don't care what's waiting for us in the future, I'm going to enjoy every second of this wonderful world ahead of me.

 **Shay's POV**

"Wow… I can literally hear you smile from here" Blaney said even before I could say hi.

As always I had to call my partner in crime. Yes, it's true that just a few hours ago I was mad at myself for screwing everything up and scared because I didn't know how things would be for Linds and me after that stupid episode but thank God everything turned out fine, wonderful in fact, and all thanks to the wonderful woman I have the luck to call my girlfriend. That actually sounds pretty amazing: My girlfriend…

"But I didn't even say a word" I replied

"No need, I can practically see you beaming and laughing, right now" well that's true, I feel like a little kid the day before Christmas

"What can I say…? I'm just too happy to hire it"

"I'm glad. So, everything went as planned for what I can hear"

"It was perfect, Blaney. The whole night was perfect, every second of it was perfect… but most important; she was prefect" if she would be able to see me, she'd probably laugh from the stupid face I might have right now

"Sounds like someone is living the dream"

"I am. I'm on cloud nine right now, you have no idea" I'm not able to erase the smile from my face

"Ok, then tell me, before I ask you for the details… what happened this morning? What was that text about? You sounded pretty pissed" right! I forgot about the _'I screw it up'_ text, I was so focus on trying to fix things with Linds that I didn't remember to call Blaney and explain the reason behind it

"Oh, yeah… about that… I'm sorry for react like that but we had some… issues that come on the way" I tried to gain some time, I know she is going to get mad at me

"Issues? What kind of issues?"

"Well…"

"You said you screwed it up… what did you do?" she asked directly and I felt offended, though I knew I shouldn't

"Why you're always implying that everything that happen it's my fault?"

"Well… Am I wrong?" I hate when she's right

"No this time but…"

"I'm waiting Mitchy"

"Fine" I sighed defeated, there was no point on hiding this from her anyway "I… panicked"

I started telling Blaney everything that happened, not only that morning but since the minute Linds arrive to the room to the moment things started to fall apart. Once I finished telling her every single detail I waited for an answer. At first all I could hear from her was a sigh, then I waited a little longer for her to say something and when the words didn't come out I had to talk again

"Come on Blaney don't hold back, I know you want to say something"

"Believe it or not, I'm not mad at you"

"You're not?" I was beyond surprised

"No, I actually understand your reaction. Look, I know the whole 'being in love' thing is new for you, like you said; sleep with someone from time to time it's one thing but love someone and start a relationship with her it's a whole different matter. It's a way different level of responsibility and commitment and to be honest this is the first time you were about to be caught so it was natural from you to panic…"

"That's kind of what Linds said…" I was about to tell her about my conversation with Linds but she cut me off

"But!" I knew I wasn't getting it out of this so easily "I also understand Lindsey for being upset about it. After spending such a great time together the least she was expecting from you was to reassure her that her feelings were reciprocate but instead you run away… metaphorically speaking. I know this is going to be hard but you have to talk yourself into that relationship and commit yourself to that woman. I won't get tired of saying this to you; I want you to be happy and now that you have the chance, please… don't ruin it"

"Believe me I know. You have no idea how terrible I felt after what happened between us, that's why I went to her work this morning, to talk to her and apologize one more time"

"And how did it go?"

"Did I tell you how amazing she is?"

"Just about hundred times" she joked

"Whatever, I'm going to say it one more time. Blaney, she is amazing" the dreamy voice was back and I was more than eager to tell her about the rest of my day

"Ok, now I want details" her voice wasn't serious anymore

"Ok, sit tight then because there's a lot I have to tell you"

I started telling Blaney all about what happened after I left the hotel to go to the studios to see Linds. Even now, after all the vents of the day my heart was beating fast at the memories of the pain, the conversation and the final reconciliation between us. These have been a pretty eventful days but I'm happy for every second of them and I can't wait for my girlfriend to come back and spent as much time as we can together.

* * *

 **I know it was short but... was it good? let me know. See ya...**


	16. Happiness is a Dance for Two

**Hello, it's me (8)... Yeap, I know I suck for taking so long to update but here I'm again with a new chapter, yey!  
**

 **I know after what I wrote in the last chapter about being my old self again, most of you thought I would be updating frecuently but.. it wasn't like that. I wish I could** ** **dedicate** more time to my fics but saddly that's not the case.**

 **Anyway... here I am again with a new chapter, lots and lots of fluffy and romantic stuff and... hold on on your seats: this time the chapter is rated M, for all the ones who wanted more action on the first Lindshay date. I'm warning you this becasue if is too weird for you to read it (as much as it was for me to write it, haha) you can skipe that part.  
**

 **Now, saying that, I wanted to ask you something... would you rather read this fic completely as an M from now on, or you want me to keep it as a T BUT with some chapters rated M and a warnin' before every chapter? it's your choice, so let me know**

 **Thank you so much for your comments, for following this story and for being out there sharing this adventure with me.  
**

 **Ok, stop with the rumbling... I leave you a new chapter here. Enjoy**

 **Spread the love. No Hate. No Cyberbullying. Just Lindshay's love.**

* * *

It had barely been an hour since Shay ended her call with Michaela; the conversation going from tense to smooth as Shay finally finished her story with a happy ending.

She was now lying on the bed, going through some emails, answering the most important ones and deleting the ones she thought weren't important (most of them invitations for different events and a few for personal encounters)

"Sorry but I have a girlfriend now" she said to the walls of the hotel room, smiling proudly at how great that sounded out loud, even if it was only for herself

Shay was focus on the task at hand when her phone shimmed, letting her know she had a new text message. She took the phone from the nightstand next to her and looked at the ID, a big smile forming on her face as she saw Lindsey's name on the screen. She opened the text and her smile grew wilder at the words

" _How's my favorite person?"_

It was amazing how a simple text could make Shay's heart go crazy and her stomach fill with butterflies. She knew it was kind of silly to feel that way but what for the rest of the world were simple words for her was a symbol of the feelings they have for each other and it was so good to finally be able to answer from the bottom of her heart

" _Missing you"_ Shay was looking dreamily at the screen, waiting for Lindsey's answer and trying to figure her girlfriend's reaction at the other side

" _Is that so? Well, I guess I have the solution for that"_ was Lindsey's reply

" _Hmmm, unless you're behind this door waiting for me to open it I don't think there's something you can do"_ Shay had a goofy smile on her face

" _Oh! Sadly, I'm not behind the door but maybe we can do something else"_

" _Very tempting… Shoot!"_

" _Have a date with me"_ Shay was beyond surprised; suddenly all the joy of the moment was replaced by her insecurities and her fears again, showing up like a predator hunting its prey. She was so caught off guard that she sent the next text by inertia

" _What?"_

" _Have a date with me…"_ it was Lindsey's immediate response; it was like she had the text ready to be send in case she had to convince Shay of saying yes _"A real date; just you and me… outside those hotel walls"_

Shay looked at the screen for a while, knowing that her delay to send an answer would get Lindsey to worry but she couldn't hide her fears. A date…? In the public eye…? That sounded like the worst idea ever but what she should do? Just say no and throw away the promises she made that morning? They just talked about that and even when she wasn't ready to expose herself in front of people she knew she should try at least, for Lindsey's and her relationship's sakes

Shay knew better than to decline Lindsey's invitation but she was too afraid to say yes and just when she was about to send her answer a little push came from the other side; Shay's phone shaking in her hand

" _If you don't want to, it's ok. We can do something else as soon as I get there"_

It is funny how people use the famous emojis to actually express their emotions through a phone but in this particular case, Shay didn't need a single sign to know how disappointed Lindsey was. It was killing her to be the responsible of her girlfriend's pain and that couldn't continue that way.

" _I didn't say no. I took some time to answer because I was thinking on the perfect outfit. Just name the place and the time and I'll be there"_

There were moments like this one, where Shay and Lindsey demonstrate how powerful words can be, powerful enough to make a big difference between a heart full of pain and sadness or one full of joy and happiness

" _Awesome. You won't regret it I promise"_

" _I don't regret a single second when I'm with you"_ Powerful enough to change the mood of the whole conversation

" _Neither do I, and that's why I have a surprise prepare for us. I want to make the best of this trip now that you're here"_

" _Hmmm, a surprise… can I get a hint?"_

" _No… that's why its call a surprise, Mitchell"_

" _Ugh, fine. I'll try to hold on until then but I can't wait to see what you've done"_

" _Believe me, you'll love it"_

-I don't think as much as I love you- Shay said to herself looking intently to her phone

" _I'm sure I will"_ she answered instead _"So…? Where do I have to go and when do I have to be ready?"_

" _I'll send a car to pick you up at seven. It's that ok?"_

" _Perfect! Enough time to get ready"_

" _As if you need that much time to get ready, a beautiful woman like you can wear whatever she wants and look fantastic"_

Shay blushed at the words and even when Lindsey couldn't see her she wishes the other girl could know what she does to her with every affective word, every detail and every gesture

" _You're just saying that because you like me"_ Shay wrote back

" _I'm just being honest. Besides, I don't know if I want for you to look so good, I don't want anyone drooling over you"_

" _Is that jealousy?"_ Shay asked with a grin on his face

" _No…"_

" _Good because I only happen to have eyes for this smart, funny, talented, crazy beautiful and kind of clumsy woman"_

" _Hum… she must be a very lucky girl"_

" _Actually, I think I'm the lucky one"_ Shay texted back

There was a moment of 'silence'; neither of them texting back after that exchange of words, instead they were looking at their respective screens intently as if they were face to face trying to figure what to say next. Though, there was only one thing they were sure they wanted to say but those three words would have to wait for the perfect moment.

" _I can't wait to see you tonight"_ Lindsey was the first one to react after a while

" _Me either. I wish I could be there with you right now"_

" _That would be wonderful but sadly I have to get back to work now, Alice is calling me… See you tonight"_

" _I'll be waiting"_ was Shay's last reply. She thought for a couple of seconds before adding the emoji 'blowing a kiss', then pressed the button 'send' and was about to put her phone back in the nightstand, but before she could do it her phone shimmed one last time announcing a new text; the answer was the emoji 'smiling face with heart eyes', making her smile.

"I definitely can get use to this" Shay whispered into the air "Oh, Shay when did you become so cheesy?" she asked ironically before checking the time.

It was still a little bit early for their date so she allowed herself to take a nap before getting ready. Thank God she packed the perfect outfit for that night, that way she didn't have to get out and buy one, even with all the courage she gained (not that it was too much but it was a start) she wasn't ready to risk herself in front of people.

Around five thirty, Shay got into the shower taking her time under the hot water, it was moment like this the ones that allow her sometime to calm herself and relax, to take her time and even think about her life (her busy schedule don't allow her those precious moments) and she doesn't waste a second of them. Once she was out of the bathroom, she moved to her suitcase to look for the garment she needed it

An imperial blue, sleeveless, knee midi length dress with a sweetheart bodice lends, fitted throughout the torso and highlighted with vertical seams, was the choice for the night. Matching high heels, soft make-up and silver jewelry completed the perfect outfit.

Shay wanted to look perfect, but not the kind of perfect the make-up artists always get when she had to shoot for the show or a commercial. No, she wanted to look perfect for the woman she has feelings for, perfect for the date she has been eagerly waiting for the whole day, and it's not that this would be her first date or something like that but it was as important as a first one; she was nervous but excited at the same time, her hands were a little sweaty and she was getting more eager as the time was passing by. There were still ten minutes left for the car to arrive but Shay was already walking around the room, not knowing what else to do; nothing looked appealing enough to keep her eyes away from the clock.

Finally, at seven o' clock her cellphone rang again, her face lighting up at the ID on the screen.

"Hey, are you ready?" it was Lindsey's voice at the other end

"More than ready" Shay answered, not bothering to hide her eagerness

"Excellent! The car is waiting for you outside the hotel; the driver has all the details so don't worry about anything. I didn't go with him because I didn't want for people to see me picking you up. The last thing I want tonight is for people nosing around"

"You didn't miss a thing, did you?"

"Of course not, I want for this night to be perfect"

"Me too… I can't wait to see you. I call you as soon as I get there"

"I'll be waiting"

They hang up the phone and Shay looked herself one last time on the mirror before heading to the Hotel's entrance. Thank God the hall on her floor and the elevator were empty, but as soon as she headed the lobby the receptionist saw her and run next to her offering immediately the hotel's services.

"Ms. Mitchell, are you going out? Do you need a ride? I can get one of our drivers to your service"

Shay knew this was part of the receptionist job; it wasn't the first time she was on a hotel and it wasn't the first time the staff or even some of the guests pay her overwhelming attention, and she was glad for her fans, she really was… at least 99 percent of the time because there were moments like this one in particular where she wishes she could be invisible.

"Uhm… no, it's ok. I already have a driver waiting for me outside but thanks anyway. I appreciate your help" but she has learnt how to deal with this kind of situations and keep her kindness until the very last moment. It wasn't part of her nature to be rude, no matter how hard or even awkward the situation was.

"Very well, then. Please let me know if you need something. I'm taking the night shift so I'll be here all night if you need me"

 _-Well, if everything goes as plan luckily I won't be here until tomorrow morning-_ Shay thought to herself, a grin appearing on her face at the thought

"Thank you. If anything comes up I'll call you" was her answer instead

She finally nodded at the receptionist, who reluctantly let her go, and headed to the car where the driver was waiting for her. As she was getting close, she was getting a better look of the man; he was probably around his fifties, he has a very expressive eyes and a smile that was contagious. Shay couldn't help but smile too when she saw him; at first sight he looked like a pretty nice guy

"Good evening, Ms." He greeted her as soon as she got closer

"Good evening, Mr.…" Shay trailed of, letting the man to introduce himself

"I'm John Sanders… but please just call me John. I'm guessing you're Ms. Mitchell, am I right?" Shay looked at him with widen eyes. If she had to be honest, she was kind of scared the driver would recognize her and would make a big deal of it on the way to her destination but for the look of it, he had no clue of who she was

"Yeah… yeah, I am" Shay couldn't help but smile again and with a new gained confidence, she got into the car and let Mr. Sanders, or John as he recalled, to take her where he was instructed to.

After a forty minutes ride and a very pleasant conversation, the driver parked outside a small house, placed on what it looked like a deserted street.

"We're here" the driver announced

Though it was still early Shay couldn't see people outside, that was starting to make her feel a little worried, her first reaction was to call Lindsey and ask her if the driver had made a mistake but just when she was about to take her phone, the woman on her thoughts came out of the house with a big smile on her face and just like that Shay got lost on the gorgeous sight in front of her. Lindsey was wearing a black crepe one shoulder jumpsuit, she had her hair pulled up in a bun, leaving a few strands fall at the sides of her face, black high heels making the perfect match for tonight's outfit

"Wow…" Shay breathed out, not able to find the right words to describe the woman in front of her

"I'm sorry, did you say something, miss?" the driver asked when he heard Shay's voice

"Uhm… no, no just… surprise that this is the right place, that's all" she tried to hide her real thoughts, though so far that hadn't been necessary given that the driver had no idea who she was. Finally, after waiting for her eagerly, Shay saw Lindsey stopped next to her door

"Hey John…" Lindsey greeted the driver as she opened the door and offered her hand to Shay so she could get out of the car "thank you for everything"

"You're welcome, miss Shaw" they stood there for a few seconds until the cab disappeared on one corner at the end of the street

Lindsey didn't miss Shay's outfit, it was impossible not to noticed such beauty in front of her but she wanted to make sure John was fairly away from them so she could say to the other girl what she had on her mind

"You look stunning…" Shay was still focus on the end of the street when Lindsey's voice, or more like Lindsey's lips very close to her ear, took her out of her trance. When Shay turned her head to look at her, Lindsey's eyes were ready to catch her gaze.

"Thank you…" She leaned forward and gave Lindsey a soft kiss "you're not so bad yourself" Shay looked at her from head to toe, biting her bottom lip in a sexy way

"I'm glad you like it" Lindsey kissed her back shortly "now… what if we get inside? Everything is already set"

Shay took Lindsey's hand and let herself being guided into the house

"How did you find this place?" Shay asked as she walked through the entrance

"I'm glad you asked because this house is the first surprise of the night" Shay looked at her curious but didn't say a word, letting Lindsey to continue "the movie's producer offered me to stay in this house until the end of the shooting" Lindsey announced excited

"What?" Shay wasn't following her "How…?"

"Ok, I'm going to explain you everything but first let me show you the place" Lindsey took Shay's hand guiding her through the other rooms. It was a small but pretty cozy place, elegant but not ostentatious. After they finished the tour, there was only one place left: the backyard. Lindsey had left specially that part for the end. She was still holding Shay's hand when she opened the sliding door, revealing a small but beautiful garden

"Oh my God…" Shay breathed out at sight in front of her

There were candles spread around the garden, cascades of faint lights falling down from the bushes and a path made of flowers that started from the spot they were standing on the frame of the sliding door to a small table for two; perfectly decorated with a peach color table cloth and a little vase in the middle with a couple of roses, silver cutlery and fancy tableware, all placed in the middle of the yard

"Come on…" Lindsey pulled Shay from the hand she was holding and guided her to their table

"Did you just…? How…?" Shay couldn't find the right words

"Well, let's say I had enough time to plan this" Shay looked at Lindsey in shock

"When? I left your dressing room just a couple of hours ago"

"Ok, let's say I had a little help…" Lindsey trailed of, making Shay worry

"From whom?" Shay's was now sporting a look of concern

"The flower shop" Lindsey said nonchalantly "I even close the deal by the phone so they have no idea who this was for" Shay let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I just thought…" she said a little bit embarrassed

"Hey…" Lindsey got close to Shay "you don't have to apologize. We talked about this, I know this is very important for you and I'm going to be very careful from now on. I promise"

Shay looked intently at Lindsey, taking both hands into hers and finally leaning forward to place a tender kiss on her lips "Thank you"

"See… I have my romantic ways too" Lindsey said after they pulled away, smiling at Shay

"I can see that" Shay looked around, admiring the scenery

"Ok…" Lindsey pulled one of the chairs so Shay could take her place "take a sit while I go to the kitchen to look for our food. I would have bring it here but I didn't want for it to get cold"

Lindsey was about to leave but Shay stopped her; she took Lindsey by the hand and pulled the girl against her own body, their lips crashing together. Different from the previous kisses, this one was intense and passionate since it started; Shay's intention was to show Lindsey how she was feeling and make the other girl remember the promise she had made that morning but the kiss was getting more and more heated as the seconds were passing by; Lindsey was eagerly responding and that was making Shay forget the whole purpose of the night. Shay knew she had to stop; she was getting dangerously turn on and that was a path she probably won't be able to come back so she reluctantly pulled away

"Wow…" Shay said breathless

"I know…" Lindsey answered back, leaning forward and claiming Shay's lips again

"Wait" Shay put a hand over Lindsey's chest, making her stop. The other girl looked at her with a frown "I'm sorry… it's just… I really want to have this date with you and not only because all the effort you put on it but also because I want to have this… fairy tale kind of moment" Shay blushed a little "I… I'm not used to this kind of romantic gestures and being here with you makes everything even more special"

Lindsey smiled at her wildly. She knew it was hard for Shay to express her feelings openly so it was a small step for their relationship but a big one for her as a person.

"Then what are we waiting for? Dinner is ready" Lindsey gave Shay a final peck before taking the chair again "Milady…" Lindsey made an adamant for Shay to take a sit, which she did immediately "I'll be right back"

A couple of minutes later, their food were served, warm and ready to be eaten.

"I never had the chance to thank you for this so, thank you… this is amazing" Shay took one of Lindsey's hands over the table

"You have nothing to thank me for" Lindsey was caressing Shay's back hand with her thumb "if you think about it… I made this for me too"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Of course" Lindsey looked into Shay's eyes "there's nothing better for me than to spend time with you"

Those were the kind of gestures that made Shay's heart melts every single time. She loves the fact that Lindsey was so open and honest with her feelings, and even when it was hard for her to do the same she knew Lindsey will be there to guide her and teach her how to do it. Shay was glad she got the chance to meet this wonderful woman and to be in a relationship with her. All she wanted now was to lean across the table and kiss Lindsey senseless but she knew she would have to wait, though wait until the night is over will be a very difficult task for her.

"I love…" the words surprised her once they were out of her mouth, after such beautiful confession it looked like 'love' was the only feeling her heart and brain were displaying "to spend time with you too" and Shay wanted to let them out, she really did but she wanted for it to be perfect, not just a meaningless phrase Lindsey could take as a 'thank you' for all the effort

Lindsey smiled wildly at Shay before letting her hand so she could take the bottle of wine to fill their glasses. They got into an easy conversation; Lindsey sharing the rest of her day at work and Shay telling her about her phone call with Michaela and all the events after that

"Right! I almost forgot to tell you… John, the driver you sent, had no idea about the show…" Shay laughed, replaying the memories of the entertaining ride "I had to admit it felt pretty good to talk with someone who didn't know more about me than… well, me"

"I know…" Lindsey replied

"Wait! What you mean you know?" Shay looked at Lindsey for a few seconds, Lindsey's grin giving her away "Oh my God, you actually took the time to find someone who doesn't know about the show, or us? You're amazing"

"I told you I didn't want people nosing around. I want you to feel safe when you're with me, always" Shay took Lindsey's hand on hers and looked at the other woman directly on the eyes. The hell with waiting, this was the perfect moment; there was nothing more special than the woman you love, sitting in front of you giving everything she has to make you happy

"You're the sweetest… I love you" and there they were, the words Shay had been waiting eagerly to say

Lindsey's eyes grew wild and the smile she was sporting on her face was the most beautiful Shay has ever seen "Say it again…" Lindsey whispered, clearly not believing her own ears

"I said…" Shay leaned over the table "that I…" she close the gap between them and kiss Lindsey shortly but sweetly "am" she let another kiss "in love" another one "with you" she finished leaving a final kiss before breaking the contact

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that because… I love you too" Lindsey took Shay's hands between hers kissing the knuckles from both of them "I was just afraid it was too soon to say it but I guess I wasn't the only one falling in love"

"Definitely not" Shay kissed Lindsey's hands as well

They looked at each other for a few more seconds; no words need it, just enjoying each other's presence, both still in trance by their mutual confession. The picture at that moment was perfect; entwined hands over the table, big smiles on their faces, sparkling eyes and of course the dreaming look. It actually looked like a perfect Paily scene, not even on the show they could look more perfect, even if they wanted to. That was until Lindsey's phone broke the spell; the magical moment suddenly broke by the person at the other side of the line. When Lindsey looked at the ID, she let out a heavy sigh; it was Alice and even when Lindsey thought about declining the call, she knew that Alice wasn't the insistent kind of a person but the hard-working kind so if she was calling, it had to be important. This was the non–fun part of their profession and even if they hated these kind of abruptly interruptions, they knew it was part of their jobs.

"Yes, Ali… what's up?" Lindsey threw at Shay an apologetic look

" _Not much, just calling to confirm your schedule for tomorrow"_ Alice said nonchalantly

"Couldn't you just e-mail it at me?" Lindsey was upset for being dragged out of hers and Shay's bubble

" _Sorry…"_ Alice was taken aback by Lindsey's reaction; it wasn't common for her to hear that kind of response _"did I… interrupt something? Were you busy?"_ she asked carefully

"No, no… I'm sorry… I just… it's been a long day and I was about to go to sleep, that's all" Lindsey answered, never taking her eyes off of Shay's. They were getting really good at lying

" _Oh, shit. I'm sorry… you're right, I should have call you earlier or just gave it to you before you leave but you practically run out of set and we hadn't time to discuss it"_ Alice's voice was changing to one of concern

"Yeah, I know. But I had something really important to take care of and it couldn't wait" Shay smiled at her

" _Well, if you're not busy right now we can discuss some details. I promise it won't take too long"_

Lindsey was fighting an inter battle; she didn't want to let Shay alone, not even for a second, not on their special night but what was she supposed to say to Alice, she didn't have a good excuse to say no, not when she just said that she was about to go to bed so she took a quick decision

"Ali, could you hold on a second, please"

" _Sure…"_

Lindsey covered the mic's phone so Alice couldn't hear her talk to Shay

"Alice want to discuss some details about tomorrow's schedule, would you mind to wait a couple of minutes, she said it won't take too long"

"Sure, go do your thing, I'll wait for you here" Shay gave her a reassurance smile

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone"

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you're worry about" Shay teased her

"I'll be back soon, I promise" She let a peck on Shay's lips

"I'll be here"

Lindsey smiled at Shay one last time before walking into the house. The brunet looked at her girlfriend going back to her call and walk closer to a little table placing on the living room to take some papers from there. She saw as Lindsey sat on the chair next to the table and took a few minutes to analyze the girl. Lindsey was so beautiful and she looks so cute when she tries to concentrate, crunching that button nose and tapping the pen on her hand from time to time before writing some notes on the paper in front of her; it was fascinating to discover new little details every day.

Shay looked at her for a few more minutes before turning her head to admire the surroundings. She was still in awe by all the arrangements Lindsey made and even when she said she had some help from the flower shop it was still her girlfriend the one who came out with the master plan and no one was going to take this dream-night form her. Right…?

Well maybe she was wrong because half an hour had already passed and Lindsey was still on the phone and even when Shay was focus on her own phone to keep her mind occupied she was starting to get a little impatient, not because of the interruption itself but for the time they were wasting; on their world and under the current circumstances their relationship was, every second counted.

Forty minutes already and nothing changed; Lindsey was still on the phone with Alice, so Shay decided to do something. She has always been respectful of her college's work, because if she had to be honest she was very passionate with her profession too but this wasn't about some random colleague, this was about her girlfriend and the time she wanted to spent with her so, in a very subtle way she was going to push Lindsey just a little bit to end up the call. Shay walked into the house and instead of going on Lindsey's direction, she walked into the kitchen pretending to look for a bottle of water, once she emptied the content on a glass she walked slowly to Lindsey's side letting a soft kiss on her cheek and then turning around to go back to the garden. The gesture took the other girl completely by surprise but cause the effect Shay was looking for. Lindsey looked at her and took her by the hand before Shay could actually let her side; she went back to her call just to wish Alice a good night, pretending she was really tired, and then hung up the phone after that. Lindsey put her phone over the table, standing up so she could pay all the attention to her girlfriend now.

"I'm so sorry… every time I tried to end up the call something new came up"

"Hey… it's ok. Not big deal"

"No, it's not ok. This night was supposed to be perfect; just you and me, cero interruptions and I just ruined everything"

"Don't say that, it's your job and we both know it's hard to keep everything under control sometimes, so don't apologize because you haven't ruin anything"

"I still feel bad though" Shay saw the little pout on Lindsey's face and she couldn't hold it anymore

"Mmm… such a shame, because I feel amazing" Shay said in a husky voice and without warning she claimed Lindsey's lips

The kiss started off slow but almost in a matter of seconds it became hunger and intense; their breathings were starting to accelerate and Lindsey's hands move to Shay's waist to keep the girl glued to her as much as she could.

"You're stunning, you know that?" Shay took a few seconds away from Lindsey's mouth to compliment her girlfriend

"So are you…" Lindsey breathed out before locking her lips with Shay's again

They got into a heated make out session, moving carefully to the couch. Shay pushed Lindsey softly until they took a sitting position; with Shay straddling Lindsey's lap, her arms sneaking around Lindsey's neck to keep the other girl's head secure for her to intensify the kiss; first taking Lindsey's bottom lip between her teeth biting it softly to finally look for her girlfriend's tongue with her own. When air was much needed Lindsey move her mouth to Shay's neck, making her moan as her lips and tongue were exploring every inch. Just being so close to Lindsey was making Shay feel dizzy.

A new groan scape Lindsey's lips as Shay's hands went straight to her back, Lindsey was wearing a backless jumpsuit so it was easy for Shay to sneak her hands over the bare skin. Lindsey could feel the goose bumps all over her body with Shay's touch, her arousal growing with every move Shay's fingers were making against her skin

"Shay…" Lindsey moaned, trying to call her girlfriend's attention

"Hmm?" Shay hummed, moving her mouth to Lindsey's neck. Sucking on her pulse point and making her girlfriend shiver with the contact

"How about…" Lindsey made a short pause, her breathing was labored and she was trying to keep together "we take this to the bed" she said, finally calling Shay's attention. The girl raised her head to look at Lindsey, her eyes dark with arousal.

"I love that idea" she stood up immediately, holding Lindsey's hands between hers and guiding the girl into the bedroom

Shay stopped in the middle of the room, turning around to be face to face with the beautiful woman who has become, in a very short amount of time, in one of the most important person in her life. And Lindsey was looking at her with so much love that it was inevitable to lean in and kisses her again. Lindsey placed her hands around Shay's hips and the girl wrapped her arms around Lindsey's neck in response, immediately joining their lips again.

The kiss, just as the previous one, started slowly and tender; like one of those many romantic moments their characters shared on TV, those moments full of love where all the bad feelings and all the problems were left behind, and they certainly needed one of those moments. Their relationship wasn't exactly an easy one, but there they were; enjoying the time they have to love each other.

Shay wanted to let Lindsey know how much she loves her, let her know that her recent confession weren't just words, so she moved her hands to either sides of her girlfriend's face and deepened the kiss; Lindsey opened her mouth allowing Shay to slip her tongue inside, both moaning when Shay's tongue found its pair halfway. After a few moments what started as a simple kiss turned into a heated make out session, founding each other kissing desperately. This was definitely the perfect way to finish their magical night.

Lindsey could feel the fervor and eagerness coming from Shay's mouth so she decided to make the next move. Without breaking the kiss she started to move slowly, taking Shay with her until the back of her legs touched the edge of the bed and in one motion she made Shay sit down, immediately straddling her waist, both moaning at the sensation of their centers touching, even with their clothes still serving as a barrier.

Once they found a perfect position Lindsey moved her hands slowly, going from Shay's lower back to the length of her waist until she reached her girlfriend's bare legs, her hands wondering around the soft skin. Shay took the hint and without wasting more time, she left Lindsey's lips and began kissing her neck, stopping periodically to suck on Lindsey's pulse point, gaining soft whimpers of pleasure from the other girl. Shay's mind was clouded by all the ministrations Lindsey was giving her, realizing that not only her but both of them were becoming more aroused by the second, the heat emanating from their bodies making her feel full of ecstasy and the throbbing between her legs starting to increase as she felt Lindsey's hands reaching the hem of her dress, raising it as her hands started to move upwards. Lindsey, on the other hand, was overcome by the eagerness of Shay's mouth and she couldn't wait anymore; she needed her girlfriend so badly but she didn't want for this to move too fast so she decided to let Shay make the next move.

And it happened. On a sudden change of events, Shay left Lindsey's lap and took a step backwards, standing in front of her girlfriend, slowly unzipping her dress and tugging the garment down her legs. Lindsey took a few seconds to admire Shay's body; the girl in front of her was a total delight for her eyes; just standing there in front of her with nothing but red sexy lingerie. Lindsey moved her gaze from Shay's long legs until her eyes landed on Shay's face again, which by this point had a huge grin.

"Like what you see?" Shay teased her. Lindsey was looking at her with such adoration it was impossible for her not to feel powerful at that moment

"You have no idea…" Shay smiled at Lindsey's answer

"Now is your turn…" she took Lindsey's hand and helped her to stand up, her hands moving to Lindsey's back so she could find the outfit's zipper "I want to see you" Shay whispered into Lindsey's ear; the words, the hot breath and Shay's husky voice automatically sending a new wave of arousal to her core.

Shay started to unzipped the jumpsuit slowly, taking her time to do so, her hands were a little trembling but that didn't take her away from her goal. Lindsey's outfit fell on the floor, revealing her black lace bra, which Shay took a couple of seconds to admire since the garment was wrapping her girlfriend's breasts perfectly. She let her fingers wander all over Lindsey's bare abdomen, founding the new exposed flesh and the hard abs unbelievably exquisite. Lindsey could feel her arousal growing fast as Shay's hands were roaming closer to her breasts, going directly to Lindsey's shoulders, pushing the girl softly until her back was lying flatly over the mattress.

Shay leaned forward to connect her lips with Lindsey's again, moaning when her skin finally made contact with Lindsey's. The sensation was amazing; just like she had experience the night before when they made love for the first time. If Shay had to be honest; being with Lindsey was definitely the best experience she had ever had in her life, and that included her first time and the few times she had sex after that.

If just few seconds ago things were heating up to the point they were desperately craving for more contact, this time their movements were slow and more accurate; both of them wanting to take their time to enjoy every second of it. There was no rush; after all, they had all the time they needed to make this a very special moment. They continued with the soft touches and smooth kisses, taking her time to explore each other's bodies, until Shay started to crave for more; her breathing was getting labored, the tension starting to build up across her body.

Lindsey's hands started traveling all the way down Shay's back, caressing softly every inch of the other girl's skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps on their way. As Shay moved her lips from Lindsey's to her jaw line leaving a wet trail of kisses, her hands lower to Lindsey's stomach feeling the muscles contract at the touch.

"Shay…" Lindsey trailed off, leaving a heavy sigh through her lips

"I love to hear your voice saying my name" Shay said in husky voice; her lips exploring Lindsey's collarbone, focused on every sound Lindsey was making as her hands and her mouth were working up her girlfriend's body.

Being like this with Shay was heaven on earth for Lindsey, after all she had to go through, finding love again was not only hard but scary as well, but Shay has shown her so much love in this short amount of time it was impossible to feel scared about giving herself completely to this wonderful woman.

"I love you" Lindsey said suddenly, making her girlfriend stop

Shay smile grew wilder; her heart pounding like crazy inside her rib cage "I love you too"

Lindsey put one hand behind Shay's neck bringing the other girl's lips into hers again, locking them in a more heated kiss, her body shuddering as Shay's tongue worked against her own.

Shay reached underneath Lindsey's body and tentatively took the hooks of her girlfriend's bra. Lindsey smiled into the kiss and nodded to allow Shay to take it off; she did as she was told and undo the clasp without any trouble, taking the straps between her fingers and cautiously sliding them off Lindsey's shoulders and all the way down her forearms until the piece of clothes landed somewhere around the room. Shay looked down at the creamy skin of Lindsey's breasts and noticed her already hard nipples, which by this point were asking for some attention, and Shay was more than disposed to give it to them, but just when she was about to move her hands, Lindsey took her by the wrists and in one motion, turned both around leaving Shay now laying on her back. Shay was about to protest but Lindsey cut her off, taking her lips by assault again.

Lindsey's mouth were doing a great job making Shay moan and whimper as she was kissing, nipping and biting all the way Shay's collarbone, going through her jaw line to the back of her ear and the soft flesh on her neck, not leaving a single place without the respective attention. But she wanted more, she needed more, she needed to feel Shay completely so she slowly moved her hands downward tugging her hands on Shay's underwear. She stopped every movement just to look at her girlfriend in the eyes

"Take it off" Shay said softly, not taking her gaze away from Lindsey's

Lindsey smiled at her and slowly started to pull Shay's underwear down through her knees and then all the way down her legs, the garment having the same luck the rest of their clothes had. Without wasting any time, Lindsey took advantage of her position and got rid of her own underwear, leaving them now with nothing in between to disturb the connection of their bodies. Shay was panting hard; all she wanted was for Lindsey to touch her and make her feel complete.

Lindsey leaned down and let a chaste kiss over Shay's lips before kissing her way down, leaving random marks over the sensitive flesh. Shay closed her eyes tightly, her hands caressing Lindsey's back. Lindsey kept kissing her way down until she reached Shay's breasts, brushing her tongue in between and then taking her right nipple into her mouth, causing Shay to arch her back with the contact. Shay's moans were getting louder as Lindsey sucked and flicked her tongue across the hard nub, bringing her free hand to pay equal attention to her left nipple, squeezing and pinching it lightly between her fingers, sending jolts of pleasure directly to her girlfriend's core.

By this point, Shay was getting wetter and wetter as the seconds pass, the ache between her legs changing from uncomfortable to almost painful. Lindsey's touch was driving her crazy and there was a part on her body that was begging to receive the same attention her breasts were getting, though Shay wasn't going to complain; Lindsey's tongue was making an awesome job on her upper body and she didn't want for her to stop.

"Fuck! Babe…" Shay let out almost yelling

Lindsey let out a soft smile. She was so satisfy for giving that pleasure to the woman she loves; it was hot, sexy and it was certainly turning her on a lot. But as much as she was enjoying her task at hand she knew Shay was ready for more and she wanted to give the girl what she needed. After paying enough attention to both breasts, Lindsey continued her way down Shay's body, nipping the soft skin she found there until she reached Shay's lower stomach, feeling the scent of her girlfriend's arousal getting into her nostrils; so sweet and so inviting. Lindsey decided she would take her time before reaching her final destination, she knew Shay was worked up enough to keep with the foreplay but she wanted to make this moment last as much as she could so instead of going directly to the point, she skip the sensitive area and went lower to kiss Shay's inner tights, gaining a soft growl from the other girl. Shay was desperate for some release. Looking for some friction she inadvertently started to thrust her hips as a way to make contact with Lindsey's mouth.

"Baby, please… don't… oh, shit…!" Shay let out a loud moan "Please, don't tease"

And Lindsey happily obliged. Painfully slowly, she kissed her way up Shay's tights until her head was positioned in front of Shay's center, she hold her girlfriend by the hips to keep her in place and looked at her one last time before finally made the first contact with Shay's wet cunt, letting a soft kiss first just over her clit, feeling the bundle of nerves throbbing lightly against her lips and then brushing her tongue softly over her lips to taste her but not licking fully just yet. Shay let out a loud moan at the contact, the feeling of Lindsey's hot tongue over her most sensitive area was too much to handle.

"Oh, God…!" Shay's hand went to Lindsey's head, trying to look for some support and to encourage Lindsey to continue with what she was doing

Hearing Shay's moans and seeing her body shrink against the mattress like that was the most beautiful thing Lindsey had ever seen. The knowledge of being the responsible of such amazing reaction was making her feel full of power and control. And Lindsey wanted more of that, she wanted for Shay to come for her, she wanted to hear Shay's sexy voice calling her name when she comes undone and she knew she was doing the right thing to get what she wanted. So, in a more confident move Lindsey swiped her tongue along the length of Shay's slit, gaining another loud moan from the girl. She ran her tongue through Shay's folds a few more times before slipping it as far as she could into her girlfriend's entrance. Lindsey moaned in pleasure as she felt Shay's walls tighten around her tongue and groaned when she felt Shay tighten her grip on her hair.

Lindsey worked inside of Shay for a few more seconds before she pulled away and moved up to focus on Shay's clit, her tongue licking in small circles around the sensitive bundle and then sucking it into her mouth. Shay's tights started to shake as Lindsey flicked her tongue on the nub over and over again increasing the pace with each movement.

"Oh yes baby, just like that… oh fuck!" Shay was almost screaming by this point

Feeling Shay getting close to her orgasm, Lindsey decided to give her all the pleasure she could and without warning, and keeping her mouth still over Shay's clit, she slide two fingers inside her, thrusting in and out, using long and lingering movements.

"Shit…!" Shay let out in pleasure as she felt the pressure of Paige's fingers inside her "Fuck! That feels so good…"

Lindsey let out a wild smile as she continue thrusting her fingers, this time increasing the pace, her tongue still working on Shay's clit. Shay spread her legs further in response, allowing Lindsey's fingers to go as deep as they could

"Oh, my God…!" Shay groaned "Please babe, don't stop. I'm so… close"

And after that, it only took a few more trusts of her fingers and flicks of her tongue to feel Shay's walls clench around her.

"Oh, Linds…!" Shay let out at the top of her lungs, a powerful orgasm taking all over her body. Lindsey let out a triumphant smile as she got what she wanted; her name echoing inside the room walls

Shay's hands were now balled up at her sides, fisting the blanket underneath her; back arched and head shrink into the pillow as she came undone, intense waves of pleasure running from head to toes.

Lindsey continued moving her tongue and gradually slowed the pace of her fingers as she helped Shay ride out her orgasm. Once Shay's contractions had ceased, Lindsey carefully pulled out of her girlfriend and gradually kissed her way up Shay's body, her skin warm against her lips. Lindsey smiled when Shay pulled her up and connected their lips together in a tender kiss, their lips moving lazily against each other. When they broke the kiss, Lindsey moved slowly to the side of the bed, her body now lying next to Shay's, who immediately wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's stomach, legs intertwined and her head snuggling comfortably into Lindsey's chest

"That… was… amazing…" Shay sighed heavily; her breathing was still elaborated as she was trying to regain her composure

"Yeah" Lindsey breathed out "it really was…" she smiled wildly; her arms now wrapped around Shay's body, keeping her in a protective embrace "I still can't believe how lucky I am to have such an amazing woman like you here with me. I love you… so much" Lindsey said softly before letting a gentle kiss on the top of Shay's head.

"I love you too" Shay answered, raising her head to look into Lindsey's eyes "And it's me the one who's lucky to have someone like you by my side. Sometimes I think I'm dreaming about you… about all of this"

"I know, right? Who would have known you and me would end up together…" Lindsey reached up and lovingly tucked a lock of Shay's hair behind her ear

Shay just smiled and tugged her head forwards into Lindsey's neck. They were enjoying the silence of the room; their synchronized breathings were the only sound around.

"You never told me how you got this place" Shay whispered, suddenly remembering Lindsey's story about the house

"Oh, right. I totally forgot. It turns out one of the producers bought this and a couple of houses more in this area. He is going to start a real estate business so he thought it would be a good idea to buy them"

"Uhum…" Shay hummed to let her girlfriend now she was listening

"And when he told me that, I asked him if he could let me stay here for a couple of days"

"And he just said yes…?" Shay asked confused

"Well… let's say I needed to be isolated because of my stress' issues"

"What?" Shay looked up at Lindsey, concern settle on her eyes "Are you ok?"

Lindsey smile at Shay's reaction "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a little lie I had to use to convince them, and Alice, to let me leave the hotel for a few days"

"God, you scared me" Shay slapped Lindsey's shoulder playfully "I thought you weren't feeling well"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you"

"Well you certainly did. I don't think I could cope knowing something happened to you"

Lindsey looked at her intently her heart filled with so much happiness

"You're the sweetest, you know that" she left a peck over Shay's nose

"Yeah… I'm a sucker when I'm with you" Shay pecked Lindsey's lips "what I don't understand is why you want to leave the hotel? Did something happen?"

"It's not that I want to leave it. Don't get me wrong the place is pretty cool but… I mean, you're going to be here for a while and I thought it would be nice to have a place for ourselves, without so much people around, you know what I mean?"

"Wait! Let me get this straight… we have this house all by ourselves?"

"Exactly!"

"And you did all of this just for us?"

"Of course… don't you think we deserve it?"

"I think…" Shay turned around slowly, placing herself on top of Lindsey "we should celebrate" she kissed Lindsey passionately, letting the other girl know she was ready to go again

"I love celebrations" Lindsey smirked at Shay before taking her girlfriend's lips again.

The night was waiting eagerly for them…

* * *

 **A long one... was it good? let me know. See ya...**


End file.
